


A Mother's Love

by Mysticmcknight



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonding, Forced Marriage, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 55,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticmcknight/pseuds/Mysticmcknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frigga has silently watched the dark twists and turns that plauged her baby boy. It’s time to bring it to an end, no matter what the cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: (Some switching POV), violence, minor character death and Very AU!  
> Spoilers: Many as it takes place shortly after the end of the Avengers Movie.

_The pain and anguish was overwhelming, the hatred building growing stronger with every drop of agony upon his face. He would destroy them all not only for this humiliating torment, but for what they had done to his son…his helpless baby son! He had tried everything to find him, to free him, even orchestrated being King of Asgard but still, thanks to Odin, he continued to fail. The pain the poison dripping upon his face was nothing to the pain his heart felt with every beat in synch with his suffering child. Perhaps this was the difference between blood kin and adopted, for he felt his child’s pain, but Odin didn’t feel his-but he would, this he vowed. He would rip Thor from Odin’s helpless hands to make him watch his golden son suffer like no other, before he was given the mercy of death. Then Odin himself would die with the fires of Asgard’s death being his last vision along with Loki’s retribution. With this thought, Loki laughed and laughed each time his face sizzled under the pain from the venom above his secured body, his eyes long blinded and beyond recognition- Loki Odinson was dead, long live Loki Destroyer of Worlds!_

Frigga gasped with a silent scream as she bolted upright, her heart beating wildly. “No,” she said softly, tears running down her cheeks. The vision had chilled her like no other and she had seen many in her lifetime, but this one hurt the most. “My baby,” she sobbed quietly. She shifted in her lone bed, having long since moved to her own rooms away from Odin when things started to go wrong between her sons and her husband. The anguish overwhelmed her and she sobbed harder, for no one knew what she did about her family. The glorious spirit of her husband, the light of her eldest son and the specialness of her baby boy, which was being torn from him inch by painful inch and she had to stand by and watch it all happen. “No more,” she sobbed in prayer, not sure if the God of all Creation would listen or continue to let Fate take her wicked toll on her youngest child. 

Not able to remain in bed, Frigga tossed the sheets aside and grabbed a soft peach robe and moved to the large bow window of her current room and sat upon its sill, unaware of the moonlight glistening off her still flowing tears, the robe used more like a blanket. “Why?” she asked the universe at large. Like many of the people of the various realms she was gifted with immortality, magic and was a natural born Seer. But when she was several thousand years old, about Loki’s age, she acted on her visions, believing it was the best course of action. She recalled how she stopped the arranged wedding between two warring Kingdoms having seen that peace would not last and true love would be abandoned by both the prince and princess being made pawns in this political gambit. The wedding was canceled, the two went on to find joy with their loved ones, but the King of one of the realms was furious. Frigga never learned what exactly he did, but he had her powerfully cursed, that if she spoke directly or acted purposely on any of her visions, she would die. 

It is a fallacy that immortals didn’t fear death, on the contrary, they fear it greatly, for unlike mortals, death is a stranger rarely seen, and when it visits, it steals away much. Frigga feared death and learned quickly what she could and couldn’t do in regards to her visions over the many millennia of her life. She had learned to give hints and subtle advice, but no one could be forced to take it, which sadly many did not. Watching the downward spiral of her family was the hardest, but having her own husband ignore her, knowing her ability and her limitation was becoming the last straw. In protest she moved to private chambers, but still, he wouldn’t listen, feeling that he knew best on how to handle “his sons”, but the events that have transpired show differently, and now her vision of the future-it had to be stopped. “But how?” Frigga asked no one in particular. 

Hours passed with Frigga in deep thought, feeling the pains of helplessness along with the desperation of a mother who loved her children and needed to find an answer. With much effort Frigga purposely pushed her visions into different paths; she had to find not only a solution, but a permanent one, for she would only have one chance to get this right. 

**********

Thor and Loki appeared on the outskirts of the palace, the Bifrost still broken and a secure location for coming and going was required. Thor pulled the handle of the container that held the Tesseract out of Loki’s bound hand and turned to the awaiting guards only to still upon seeing an unexpected visitor. “Mother?” 

Frigga moved closer, her eyes lovingly upon both her children. She lowered her crimson hood, her golden hair perfectly wrapped upon her head, the Queen’s tiara securely woven within, showing she was here as the Queen as well as their mother. “Thor,” she said warmly and allowed him to place a kiss upon her cheek. 

“Mother you should not be here,” Thor said protectively. 

“I am where I need to be,” Frigga replied easily. She then moved over to her baby boy, seeing so much anger in his blue green eyes. She cupped his face and was warmed when his hate filled eyes soften upon meeting hers. “First,” she said quietly, and kissed his brow, allowing her magic to flow within and breaking the hold that Mad Titan held upon her youngest child, knowing he would pay soon enough for his treachery. Seeing Loki’s eyes once more the vibrant emerald green they once and should always be, she smiled. “There, his hold is forever gone, Dear Heart.” 

“Mother?” Thor asked, not understanding what he was witnessing. 

Frigga ignored Thor for the moment, her eyes for her precious baby who needed her most at the moment. “Trust me,” she whispered. “It will be alright,” he vowed. “Do nothing and await me,” she instructed. 

Frigga saw her son’s love shine bright in glistening green eyes. “Trust me,” she said once more and stepped back so the guards could take Loki to the Great Hall where Odin and the rest awaited to begin a mockery of justice. 

“Mother?” 

“There is not time to explain. I need you to return to Midgard and return with the Man of Iron,” Frigga informed him. 

“Mother, mortals-”

“This is my command, Thor,” she said firmly. “Others, but the Green giant, may accompany, but you must hurry and bring forth the Man of Iron. Go, now!” she ordered. 

“Mother-”

“That was an order, Thor,” Frigga said, every inch the Queen as she turned and headed back to the palace. Upon her entrance was the young maiden Yengi, her hair the color of yggdrasil’s bark and her eyes the color of Idunn’s golden apples. “Have you prepared all I asked?” she inquired, never slowing her walk as she moved forward, much to do and so little time in which to do it. 

“Yes, my Queen. But I do not understand,” Yengi began. 

“You do not need to understand, child, just do my bidding today,” Frigga said, keeping close her cloak of Queen to strengthen her resolve in today’s events. 

“Yes, my Queen,” Yengi replied taking the chastisement gently as it was meant. 

“Just have the box in hand for the moment I will beckon it. Do not fail me on this,” She said, giving the young woman a look that gave her a glimpse of how vital it was to the Queen. 

“I shall be there,” Yengi vowed and with a half bow, took off at a run in a different direction away from the Queen, who kept moving toward the Great Hall. 

******

The Great Hall was filled with many of the Asgardian citizens in anticipation of the grand trial of Loki and Frigga couldn’t help but feel a touch of hatred herself upon their presence here. They came to watch her baby boy suffer, to be humiliated, having never given him the proper respect he had deserved and earned over the many years. Calling him weak for being a master of a “Woman’s art” a cheat for thinking beyond direct conflict, a liar for being able to twist people’s words against them, never once recalling their own harmful intentions toward him when they first spoke. No, Frigga knew it all and though she hugged and loved her son, could say nothing to bring the comfort so desired and needed. She attempted to protect him by keeping him close, but in such a society as Asgard, that backfired and they taunted her boy further for it, so she let him go and he continued to suffer regardless. 

So many were taking great pleasure in seeing her baby boy chained and muzzled like a beast and she took deep satisfaction in knowing they would get their own measure soon enough, but today was for her Loki, for she could not allow her horrid vision to come true, no longer could she remain silent as he suffered. It was time to take a stand. 

They were about to call order when the great doors opened revealing Thor and several mortal humans. Silence fell upon everyone seeing the strange mortals: a red haired woman, a short dark haired male with a bow, a taller dark blond dressed in red, white and blue, with a shield on his back, and most importantly the Man of Iron, entering the hall. She turned to see Odin had noticed as well. 

“Thor, why have you brought mortals here?” he asked his voice even, but the anger lacing his tone was still heard. 

“It was upon my bidding,” Frigga answered before Thor could speak. 

“Yours?” Odin asked, surprised at hearing this. 

Frigga knew timing was everything in life and had to act before it was too late. “I call upon my right as Queen to speak,” she said loudly for all to hear. 

“I have forbidden you from interfering in this trial,” Odin growled. 

“The trail has not begun, my husband, and I will speak,” she said firmly. She turned and eyed the crowd who rightly silenced again upon seeing her about to address them. She moved down toward Loki, his green eyes concerned and unsure of what was occurring around him, stopping about a foot away in front of him. “Man of Iron, please come forward,” she bid. 

The mortal man was shorter than she imagined, but his face was well known to her as he approached with false confidence in his steps. He was dressed in his Iron armor and that would not do. “You are welcomed here, your armor is not required,” she said pleasantly, hoping the man got the hint that he would offend her if he kept it on. She watched the shrewd man share a quick glance with Thor who nodded, perhaps understanding her subtle reference for a change. She watched the Man of Iron move back a few steps and slowly the suit peeled from his body to the amazement of those around them. Underneath he wore simple Midgardian clothing, a dark grey short sleeved tunic with some abstract image upon it and blue pants she had never seen before, but appeared to be comfortable on the mortal. Upon seeing his armor gone she held out her hand bidding him forward again, for Odin would only be so patient and she could not afford to fail. 

“Your, Majesty,” the Man of Iron bid her charmingly. 

“Man of Iron,” she greeted warmly. 

“The names actually Tony Stark,” Stark correctly gently with a very handsome smile. 

“Tony,” she said even warmer as she still held his hand in hers. “This is my son, Loki,” she added, nodding to her left where her son kneeled awaiting his fate. 

“We’ve met, ma’am,” Tony said, clearly a bit uncomfortable with her still holding onto his hand, but not daring to risk war by offending the Queen by snatching it back. 

“Excellent,” she grinned, and turned to face Odin, while still holding Stark’s hand. “I call upon my entitlement as Goddess and Queen to preform my right before any proceedings take place,” she said firmly, her eyes daring Odin to deny her in this matter. 

Murmurs broke out among the crowd; voices rose in various measures, but one bang from Odin’s staff all fell silent. Yengi had known her cue and moved to stand beside her Queen during the ruckus upon hearing Frigga demand her rights. In her hands was a long rectangular silver box, covered in ancient ruins of Frigga’s sphere of influence, indicating she was prepared to act immediately. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Odin challenged. 

“I have made my intentions clear, my husband. I will perform what is my right before any proceedings take place-do you-truly-object?” she asked, her tone indicating this was a vital moment between husband and wife. She knew the moment Odin got what was happening from the fear that filled his eyes. 

“No-” he said softly, only Frigga hearing him. 

“I have made my choice, allow me the reward I have chosen for it,” she replied just as softly, ignoring the uncertain looks and quiet protest from those around her. 

A long moment passed with Frigga and Odin simply staring at once another, only those who shared the same type of marriage bond (a rarity) understood they spoke mind to mind where only truth could be shared. 

Odin appeared to age in front of everyone as he nodded and silently slipped back into his own thrown chair. “As you wish,” he said just loud enough for all to hear. 

“Mother!” Thor protested. 

“What is going on here?” Stark demanded. 

“Silence,” Frigga ordered and with a nod, several guards enclosed around both Stark and Loki, forcing Stark to kneel next to the young prince. 

“Hey!” both Steve and Clint protested as one. Natasha ready to sprint forward as was Thor when guards surrounded them and Odin’s voice bellowed forth. 

“You shall not interfere!” he ordered. “It is her right and any who defies her will deal with me,” he growled. 

“Hey, I think I have a right in knowing what is going on here too you know, being as, I’m being held down and all,” Tony said, trying to remain calm, for without his suit, which he clearly was regretting removing, he was helpless against these giants. 

“And you shall,” Frigga said as she too knelt down in front of both Loki and Stark. She could see uncertain green eyes pleading with her for understanding. “So shall you both understand,” she added. “Hold Loki’s left arm out,” she ordered, knowing it would mean he had to be partially unchained. “You, hold his right,” she instructed one of the guards, to hold Stark’s arm out similar to what Loki’s was having done. She turned to Yengi who also knelt next to her and nodded. Yengi opened the silver box to reveal several items, those from Asgard would recognize immediately. First she pulled forth a ceremonial jewel encrusted dagger that quickly proved it’s sharpness by how fast Loki’s leather was sliced away baring his left arm. 

“Hold them still,” she ordered as she saw Loki’s head shaking side to side, his eyes begging her not to do this and Stark attempting to pull his arm back, his body kept down by the guards, his protests loud but being muffled by the hand of another guard over his mouth. Her eyes glimpsed the other mortals attempting to reach the Man of Iron, but were no match without her son Thor to aid them and he would not defy her or Odin in this matter. She worked quickly aware of how delicate mortals were, but the slice had to be deep in both to allow the deep magic to function properly and there was no room for error this day. She made her cut from wrist to inner elbow in the center of each arm, Yengi ready with the golden goblet to catch the blood from both Loki and Tony-it should be Tony as he would be hers soon enough. Once she saw the goblet held blood from both she took Tony’s injured arm and forced it to rest upon Loki’s injured arm and kept them pressed together. “Gold first,” she said. Ignoring the insults she could just make out from Tony’s muffled noises. She took the gold cord Yengi handed her and tied it around Tony’s wrist separately, then proceeded to wrap it around both his and Loki’s arm. “Hear me,” she said, meeting both of their eyes. “I save not one but two souls this day,” she said as she continued to wrap the gold cord tightly around their arms. “Two souls lost and lonely, unseeing how they are the salvation and joy to one another, originally destine for pain and anguish-but no more!” 

Frigga reached out and took the silver cord Yengi was now holding, tying it to Loki’s wrist, able to see the tears and understanding in his eyes. “Yes,” she said to his frantic shaking of his head no. “There has been too much pain, Dear Heart. Too much suffering, too much wrong against those I love and I have decided it has been enough,” she said as she wrapped the silver cord around both their arms capturing the spaces the gold cord missed and tying it at the end, binding both their injured arms as one. 

Frigga pulled a small vial that hung at the end of a golden chain around her neck, and pulled the stopper and held the tiny vial heavenward and softly said words more ancient than any in Asgard and in moments the clear liquid in the vial began to glow pure white. She then took the golden goblet that held both Loki’s and Tony’s blood and pour the contents of the vial within. She then took the ceremonial dagger and stirred it and then wiped the edges of the blade on the side of the cup rim. She nodded to the guard covering Tony’s mouth. “He needs to speak,” she said. 

Tony took full advantage of having his mouth uncovered. “You fucking, bitch! You let me the hell go! What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Tony shouted in anger and fear. 

“You will drink and repeat the words I tell you,” Frigga instructed calmly, understanding the man’s anger. 

“Like hell!” Tony snarled. 

“You did not listen very well, Tony Stark, so let me explain this one more time,” Frigga replied. 

“I don’t care what you have to say, Lady. Let me the hell go!” Tony snarled, still being held by the guards. Tony was taken off balance by the pull on his injured arm from Loki of all people, his head shaking no and a pleading look in his tear filled eyes. “Look, I don’t know what’s going on here and frankly I don’t-” Tony was going to say more but the dagger tip firmly resting on his jugular silenced him. 

“Then listen. My son and you share a destiny, Tony Stark. It can either be one of individual pain and unending anguish which is what Fate would hold in store for you both or you can accept this gift I give to you both-a chance to change your fate, to find peace, joy, happiness and yes, even love-an eternity of love, would you deny such a gift?” 

Be it true he would not deny such a gift or the dagger to his throat, Tony shook his head no. Frigga smiled. “Good. Now, drink and repeat after me, I do bind.” She said and held the goblet to his lips. A tiny droplet of blood on his throat indicated a bit of persuasion from her, but he drank the liquid in the cup and then cough. “The words,” she said. 

“I-” Tony began. 

“Only the correct ones will be allowed,” Frigga said softly, the dagger pushing a tad bit harder. 

“I do bind,” Tony said, and then gasped as fire shot up his arm and over his entire body. 

Frigga ignored Tony’s soft gasps of pain and shifted to be in front of Loki, the dagger placed back in the box. She nodded and the muzzle was removed from his tear stained face. “You must do the same.”

“Mother,” Loki gasped in sorrow. “Don’t do this, I’m not worth it!” 

Frigga smiled lovingly at her son, knowing how clever he was and had figured it all out. “But you are, and it is done, now drink.” 

“Mother, please-don’t,” he sobbed. 

Frigga cupped her youngest child’s cheek and wiped some of the tears from his face. “No more suffering after this, the darkness can end now-”

“Mother!” Loki and Thor gasped as one. 

“No, I will speak; I will remain silent no more. I have chosen my path and I choose to see you happy, now, before it is all in vain, drink,” she ordered and held the goblet to Loki’s lips who slowly did as his mother bid, more tears flowing from his eyes. “Now the words.” 

“Mother, I never-I never wanted-I’m sorry,” he cried. 

“Nothing to forgive, Dear Heart, now do this right,” she said and made him drink again. “The words.” 

Loki swallowed hard and then closed his eyes slowly, “I do bind.” 

Frigga felt a wave of relief flow through her, it was done. She leaned back on her heels and smiled with joy. She then handed the goblet back to Yengi. “I grant thee the guardianship of the box and rightful heir Yengi, use it wisely,” she said softly. 

“My Queen,” Yengi said, her voice just as broken as Loki’s as it too was filled with tears understanding what was happening here this day. 

“Mother!” Thor said, moving forward and dropping to his knees next to Frigga. “Why?” 

“Because it needed to be done,” She smiled in reply. 

“I am not worth this,” Loki said softly, his self-disgust clear in his voice. 

Frigga cupped his cheek and met his gaze. “But you will be,” she promised. 

“Can someone, please tell me what the hell is going on here?” Tony demanded, the pain still radiating up his arm into his body. 

“You and my son, Loki are now bonded, Man of Iron. A bond true and strong and cannot be broken--one that can and will bring great strength and joy to you both, it is my gift to you as I have explained,” she said then turned back to Loki. Once more she wiped his cheeks free from tears. “Listen and learn from your husband, for though he is not perfect, he is a good man and has much to teach you. Protect him and your family and your new world and all I have promised will come true.” 

“I will, Mother,” Loki said softly. “I swear it, you will be proud of me.” 

“I know, this I have seen,” Frigga said, then turned as she felt a new hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Odin, a few tears of his own within his eyes. “It is worth it to see my family healed after so much pain and anguish,” she said to him. 

“Wife,” Odin said softly, cupping her cheek lovingly. 

“Set Fenrir free, for he is innocent of the false prophecy-” Frigga began to say and then felt the weakness within her and leaned into Loki’s arms and held him tightly. 

“Mother!” Loki and Thor cried as one, Odin taking his wife’s hand in his own. 

“Skuld had foretold-”

“Skurge under Amora’s magic, not Skuld as you believed” Frigga interrupted. “I had tried to tell you in my way, but you stopped listening.” 

“Frigga,” Odin said softly, sorrow in his eyes. 

“I forgive you, so long as you let as of this moment the past go. Listen to your children: Thor is direct and is a good general, and Loki is clever and cunning-know he will not lie in my name, this shall be your comfort, love,” Frigga said, her skin going pale. 

“I would never dishonor you so, Mother,” Loki said, his voice full of tears. 

“I know, and you will make an excellent mother to your son. Listen to him as he grows, be honest with him and love him fiercely, and all will be well,” Frigga said, her eyes moving up to Thor’s. “Jane is a lovely woman, but she would never walk your path forever; enjoy your time together but know your destiny will still be awaiting you and you will know without doubt, for Mjolnir will be your guide, this I promise.” 

“Mother,” Thor said, his eye also full of tears, holding his mother’s other hand in his own. “I-I shall.” 

Frigga turned her head and pulled free her hand from Odin’s and reached out and cupped Tony’s face. “My third son, how I owe you the greatest of explanations and apologies,” she said, her breath becoming labored. 

“I don’t understand,” Tony said, his face contorted with confusion, anger and some understanding that things are not well with her. 

“I am dying because I chose to speak of the visions I am gifted in seeing. I saw great pain, suffering and anguish not only for my Loki, but for you as well, Dear Heart. You both belong together, but would have missed your chance with the events that would have unfolded here today-I couldn’t let that happen-no more-accept my gifts, make my Loki happy and he will do the same for you Tony.” 

“How-he-my world?” Tony said, struggling to understand all that has been spoken. 

“He was just as controlled as your Agent Barton, I have freed him and have placed protections upon him to prevent Thanos from touching him again-protect him, protect your family and your world, and together you will achieve not only great things together, but great joy-” Frigga explained but then gasped, her face as pale as death, her lips turning a hint of blue. 

“Odin,” she whispered, her eyes pleading for his understanding and promise. 

Odin nodded. “It shall be as you wish it, love. The past is forgiven and Fenrir will be freed at the most soonest possible time into the care of his-mother,” he said, stealing a glance at Loki. 

“Thank you,” Frigga rasped. Her eyes drifted shut for a long moment, and then a smile filled her face. “Oh, Loki, she’s lovely!” 

Loki seemed to understand what was happening and grinned as he leaned down and kissed her hair. “She shall be named after you, Mother,” he promised. 

“One-last-thing,” she rasped, opening weary eyes and noticed her hand had fallen from Tony’s cheek to his lap. She raised it to their bound hands, “As the Goddess of Marriage, I bless this union for all eternity with Love, joy, truth, respect and Prosperity,” she forced out, then her hand began to glow, followed by her body, which turned into light and then spread up the bound arms, some over Loki, the rest over Tony, then it was gone as was Frigga. 

****End Chapter One****


	2. Chapter 2

For a long moment Tony was stunned at what he was witnessing, but then his vision began to blur and then white out. In a moment he was no longer in the Great Hall but standing in a large garden and there next to large birdbath was Frigga. 

“To you I owe the greatest of explanations,” she said. “I will answer what I can in this brief moment in-between, but for you to understand best, you must know all,” she added, then gestured to the golden birdbath, which held crystal clear water and what looked like an invisible candle as there was a large flame in the center. 

Tony, unsure what is happening, moved a step forward and looked into the water and felt like he was peering into an unusual TV screen when scenes of Loki’s life began to flash before his eyes. It starts with Odin finding a blue baby in the middle of an empty temple, then Odin presenting the small child to Frigga who embraces him with such love it makes Tony’s heart ache. The scenes fly by seeing Loki grow up, at first happy when but a small child, but as his magic begins to manifest, those around him but Frigga seem to distance themselves from him; leaving him behind in the shadows. Tony watches many times where Odin ignores Loki’s achievements over Thor’s minute actions and he can identify so much with him it brings a tear to his eye. The distance grows and Thor is oblivious to his actions and that of his friends, mocking and making sport of a young Loki…then it gets worse. Tony bears witness to the many injustices Loki has suffered; seeing Thor hold him down and sew Loki’s mouth shut to appease the Dwarves for his own actions, sickens Tony. Watching Loki take the blame for actions not his own, that included punishments too harsh, Tony wants to vomit and hug him at the same time, while Thor and his friends are raised in glory for their deeds, where it not for Loki they would have died a thousand times over. Then the scenes slow down and Tony only glimpses a scene where Loki is grabbed from behind and then it jumps to where and injured Loki is held by his mother sobbing, then jumps again to a Loki using illusions to cover the fact he is pregnant, another jump and Loki is holding a new born baby, his eyes alight with joy and exhaustion. The baby looks like Loki with dark black tuffs of hair and bright green eyes, and Tony feels his smile match Loki’s. Then the scene jumps again and Thor is holding Loki who fights to free himself and save his child that is being taken by the guards by Odin’s orders. More scenes of Loki searching for his son, then confronting Odin even striking him only to be punished by being beaten and imprisoned. Then the scenes are darker, Loki acting out his pain and again being punished by Odin and Thor either aids his Father or does nothing looking lost. 

Tony can tell the scenes are coming closer to present time as Loki looks closer in age, and watches Odin make a deal with Loki on how if he changes his ways he could regain his son’s freedom, and Tony knows in his heart this is a lie a manipulation, the kind Loki himself would have been punished for, yet Odin does it freely and often, so often, Tony feels his hand clenching on the side of the golden rim, willing it to break. The scenes do not stop, as they flash by his vision, and Tony watches Loki trying to advise Odin of Thor’s status in becoming King and Odin dismissing him as if he were a peasant, then Loki’s actions to prevent Thor’s crowning and all that followed. The vision of Loki standing before Odin, broken at finally learning the truth of his birth, his place in all things with Odin, makes Tony cry for him, for it feels like Tony is breaking as well…it makes so much sense to him now. He understands Loki’s actions in his last attempt to win over a Father who never really gave a damn about him, only to once more be rejected and feeling death his only escape.

Yet, Loki was wrong, he didn’t find death or peace in the void…Tony knows of the void, but not like this. Loki was snatched from its silent embrace by the light of the Tesseract, calling to him. He sees Loki’s shadow following Eric down in the dungeons of S.H.E.I.L.D., encouraging him to take a closer look at what called to him only to be snatched again moments later by a giant of some kind…then the flashes are of torture so great, Tony feels himself turn green, not sure why he can’t turn away or release the contents of his stomach, yet he can’t and thus watches Loki suffer further, to finally be placed under Thanos’ power and forced and threatened to take over Midgard and get the Tesseract and turn it over to the monster. Tony sees scene of the Battle of New York he would have never seen; that of Loki fighting the hold on him, making foolish decisions in order to aid in the Chitauri’s failure, while having no choice but to fight onward. Then he witnesses something he knows didn’t happen, Loki not being freed from Thanos’ hold, but once more being punished—beaten and then chained to a large rock, his face upward where a large snake is chained over him and it drips venom into his face; and if being left there for life wasn’t enough, he is then chained emotionally to his son who too suffers in his current fate; also chained for life, with a sword in his maw that prevents him from making a sound but burns if he moves or breaths—driving Loki over the last bit of sanity left and any light within him dies and Loki is no more only the Destroyer of Worlds exist…Tony lets go of the basin and falls to his knees and sobs in anguish at what he’s seen. “How…How…”

“It is why I have done what I have,” Frigga replied, moving and kneeling next to Tony, embracing him like a mother would. “I could no longer remain silent and let him suffer further, leaving him alone to find his own way, so I searched and I found you, Tony. Like you, he seeks his heart, like you, he would have never found it if I had done nothing. But I promise, now things will be different…not perfect, but good, better, so much better,” She vowed. 

“How,” Tony swallows deeply trying to regain his composure. “How can I do anything, I’m just a man, a mortal man.” 

Frigga’s laugher is warm and sweet. “You were never ‘Just a man’, nor are you any longer a mere mortal. My final gift besides understanding is my godhood. You will find there is a difference between just being immortal and being a god, but Loki will be a good guide for you. There is great potential for both of you if you allow it…protect him, love him and watch over all of your family that I have entrusted to you and you will not regret it. 

Tony’s red eyes look into hers’ with doubt and anguish. “Why? Why him? Why me?” 

“No matter what is said, no one knows everything, not Odin or me. I only know what I have seen and you are his match and worthy of all the joy together you will bring…know this. Though I only knew you a few moments I have come to love you as a third son and will watch over you both from the other side,” Frigga promised then the world once more whited out. 

“This is your fault!” Thor is shouting into Loki’s tear filled face, Odin looks even older, on his knees before him and Loki. Tony reaches up and feels the wetness on his face and he realizes no time has passed and in a moment understands what has happened and what is happening. 

“Enough!” he shouts at Thor, stunning him into silence, though the rest of the room still in an uproar from the current events. “Your mother knew what she was doing and what she wanted, this is not it.” 

“How do you know what Mother wanted?” Thor demanded. 

“She told me,” Tony replied, not sure if he could explain it, but it seems it is not needed as Odin rests a hand on Thor’s arm and nods as if agreeing that Tony speaks the truth. 

“Your mother’s wishes will be honored,” Odin said, using Gungnir to rise to his feet. He looks down at Tony and Loki, and the young woman who aided Frigga still next to them with the box open in her arms. “Yengi, you are her Heir to the rites of the Kista Forlog, I have no doubt she chose well,” he nodded at her. He looks up into the roaring crowd, only hushed slightly as he spoke and hit Gungnir to the ground bringing total silence to the Great Hall. “These proceedings are over. I honor my…my wife’s last wish.” There is a deep murmur in the crowd, but Odin ignores it. “Guards, escort…the couple to Loki’s chambers…”

“You owe us an explanation, Clint demands. 

“I owe you nothing!” Odin snapped at him and turns and leaves to the exit nearest him. 

Tony and Loki are gently lifted to their feet, and supported, as Loki is lost in his grief and walks blindly, Tony torn between wanting to hold him and being separated from him, as their arms are still bound together. He looks to the young woman who had aided Frigga, “Hey, the ropes?” 

“They will return when the bond is complete,” she replied, her voice soft, her eyes also red from tears, like many around them. “Know she acted in love,” Yengi added before turning and gathering the other items now in her care. 

Tony feeling overwhelmed himself still, allowed the guards to lead them to a set of chambers, which he knows is Loki’s and is somewhat relieved that they are left alone upon the doors closing. It’s awkward turning to Loki and leading him to the nearest sofa. He sits next to the distraught man…being…god? Man, is what Tony settles on, for it’s easier for him to deal with overall. “Loki….Lokes….Lo…Bambi?” Tony calls out, trying to get Loki’s attention. Slowly he sees redden green eyes look up from long dark lashes, and Tony’s heart thumps, for he has to admit, if only to himself, the man is beautiful, and with that look in his eyes, every protective instinct Tony has ever had comes online in full force. “We’ll get through this,” he whispers, cupping Loki’s cheek with his free hand. 

“I am sorry, Anthony, for dragging you into this,” Loki replied in a soft whisper. 

Tony wipes a tear from Loki’s cheek with his thumb and he recalls all Frigga has said and all he has witnessed and any anger he had held vanishes from his heart. “She did it for both of us, Lo-lo,” he smiles warmly, finally understanding a good portion of the gift given him. 

“I…I didn’t…I…” Loki is once more broken with tears and sobs. 

Tony notices the ropes that bound their arms together have vanished and behind on both their skin is what appears to be a pattern tattoo, with a line that had once been the slash mark, down the center in the inside of their arms, all healed. Now free, Tony pulls Loki to him and holds him as he cries and feels some of his own tears flow. He didn’t know Frigga but can feel her loss and he now understands all of Loki’s pain. “I have you,” he promised, as he rubs Loki’s back tenderly. “I won’t let them hurt you anymore,” he vowed and places soft kisses in Loki’s hair. 

“She’s gone,” Loki softly sobbed. 

“She promised to watch over us,” Tony informed him. “She showed me why she did this and I think she was right.” 

Loki pulls back and looks up into Tonye’s eyes. “Right?” 

Tony caresses Loki’s cheek and meets his gaze. “She said we belonged together, I can feel that now. She loves you and wanted to change your fate…my fate to something good, something greater.” 

“But how…how can you…you don’t know…” Loki turns his head in shame. “I’m a monster,” he said, his voice broken. 

“No!” Tony responded firmly. “I know you now better than ever, she showed me everything…” 

“Everything?” Loki gasped. 

“Yes, and I know why she put us together. And when things settle remind me I owe All-Daddy and Thunder-head a punch in the nose,” Tony said, smiling warmly to let Loki know he is not upset at him. Then he gets serious. “I saw what they did, I saw the injustice to you and I won’t tolerate it anymore. You’re not alone any longer, she charged me with looking after you and I will.” 

“Anthony…I…” Loki looks down and away. 

Tony lifts his chin. “Silver-tongued, my aunt fanny.” 

“What does any of this have to do with your Aunt Fanny?” Loki asked innocently. 

Tony just shakes his head. “So, what now?” 

Loki leans back, still in Tony’s arms. “Typically we would be consummating the marriage.” 

“Oh,” Tony replied, not sure if he’s ready for that at the moment. “If we don’t, will this,” he indicates his arm, “go away?” 

Loki shakes his head no. “We are bonded, regardless if we consummate the marriage or not. The only difference is the gap that we will feel between us in our hearts and thoughts. M…Mother bound us in mind, body and soul, and you being a mortal…” 

“Ah, yeah, speaking of mortals…she said I wasn’t one any longer,” Tony added. 

Loki looks a bit surprised. “She gave you her immortality?” 

“Actually she said she gave me her godhood, that there was a difference and you’d be a good guide…so um…what does that mean?” Tony asked, his hand unconsciously wiping the tears from Loki’s face. 

Loki smiles softly, “Mother was always very thorough,” he said. He then looks up to meet Tony’s gaze. “It means Mother wanted more for you than simply immortality, but the power to back up your actions. You said she charged you with being the protector of our family, you would need the ability to back up your authority.” 

“You saying I’m going to get powers?” 

“Yes,” Loki replied, unable withhold his smile at seeing Tony’s huge grin upon his face. 

“Cool! What kind?” 

Loki gives a soft chuckle. “I have no idea, only the Norns, the keeper of the gods destinies know what gifts or sphere of influence you will gain and they share little if naught any. Whatever it will be, will be most fitting I am sure,” using his own sleeve to remove the rest of the dampness from his face and finds himself yawning with exhaustion, physical and spiritual. 

Tony sees this and understand that Loki is probably ready to collapse. “Where is the bedroom?” he asked. 

“Huh?” Loki replied looking confused. 

“You’re dead on your feet, Lokes and I’m not that far off myself. I think we both need to get some rest and neither of us want to be alone at present, right?” 

“You do not have to…” Loki began,

Tony pulled him close again into a hug and felt him melt in his arms. “You’re right, I don’t have to do anything, so know what I do I choose, now, let’s go,” he said, and pulls Loki to his feet as he stands up. “Which way?” 

//Double doors behind you.//

“Whoa, what was that?” Tony gasped, hearing Loki’s voice in his head. 

“Mind-speak, a gift of the bonded. No, I can’t read your thoughts or you mine, we only hear what we project to each other and note, only truth maybe shared in this method,” Loki explained, sounding like he’s about to fall asleep on his feet. 

“Huh,” Tony said and without further thought or hesitation, picks Loki up, not even considering how light he feels in his arms now, and head to the bedroom. He lightly kicks the doors open and sees the humongous bed. He looks down about to ask Loki another questions but sees he’s already asleep. He lays Loki down on the bed and slowly begins to remove his coat and notices then that he still has the cuffs on, dangling form one wrist. It takes Tony a few minutes to get Loki down to his shirt and pants, Loki not even stirring. He can’t keep a smile off his face seeing how peaceful his husband looks. It then hits him that he’s married…to Loki. He places a blanket over him and steps back and wipes his face with both hands. “Wow, when things go FUBAR, they really go FUBAR,” he said to himself. 

He’s exhausted himself, but there is some stuff he had to do first. He goes to the outside door and sees guard and a young man whom he is guessing is some kind of messenger or something. “Hey kid,” he called out. 

“How can I be of assistance, my Lord?” the young boy asked and bowed to Tony. 

Too tired to correct the kid’s thinking he continues. “Any chance to get some food that won’t spoil over the next few hours, kinda need a nap here if you know what I mean.” 

“Ah, yes, my Lord. I shall get some drink, bread, fruits, cheese and nuts?” 

“Ah, yeah, sure…great. Just make it fast, since I’m fading here.” He watches as the boy bows and runs off. He then he turns to the guards. “Hey, any chance one of you has the key to the giant cuffs?” He points to his own wrist. “I’m all for kinky, but this really isn’t what either of us have in mind,” he smirks, but sees his comment just flew over their heads. “He still has one of the cuffs locked to his wrist,” he said, trying again. 

One of the guards who looks as big and bulky as Thor steps forward and hands him the key and without a word returns to his post. 

“Great, ah, thanks. So, anyway I can get word to my friends?” 

“Write a note, the boy will take it,” the other walking refrigerator replied. 

“Ah…good,” Tony said and closed the door. He headed back to the bedroom and after a few moments was able to remove the cuff and placed them on a nearby shelf along with the key. He then searched around and was surprised to find actual ink and quill. “For a place that is supposed to be so far advanced then us, they are so backwards,” he scoffed and after a few tries, manages to write a missive to his friends to let him know he is alright and will explain things in more detail later. 

Timing is everything, and Tony is impressed by the large tray the boy brings along with a large jug and cups. Tony takes the tray and hands the boy the note. “Take this to my friends and let them know I’ll see them tomorrow,” he instructed. 

“As you wish, my Lord,” the boy replied and bowed and disappeared behind the closed door.

Tony takes the tray into the bedroom and closes those doors behind him. He lays the tray on a small table next to the bed. He nibbles on some of the cheese before he moves to the other side of the bed and kicks off his socks and shoes, then his jeans and lays down. He turns to his side and watches Loki sleep. His mind swirls with all that has transpired within the last few days and especially last few hours. He then recalls, Pepper and softly groans for he never wanted to hurt her, but this will in some degree, but he finds he can’t even imagine undoing it now…he is drawn to Loki, knows him like he never knew anyone before and doesn’t want to let him go. Not even trying to resist, he shifts and pulls a sleeping Loki into his arms and closes his eyes, feeling secure and peaceful and sleeps. 

****End Chapter Two****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Turkey Day Special: Hoped you enjoyed it. Will Post more soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony suddenly sat up in bed; something was stuck in his throat. He shifted his legs over the side and began coughing hard, and whatever it was came up into his hand. “Ah, great,” he muttered, but before he could say or do more he felt the choking feeling again and once more began to cough. This time he pushed himself to the window, and the moonlight enabled him to see its bits of metallic…metal…shrapnel? He spots what he hopes is a hand towel and uses that for the rest that makes it way up. After a short while it stops and Tony sees he had a large amount of tiny metal pieces. “That’s one way to get rid of it,” he grumbled to himself. “And here I thought it would just magically disappear.” 

Now free of his own concern, he turns to see if he disturbed Loki, but notices he is not there. After wiping his mouth he leaves the towel and bits on the sill, and moves to see where Loki has gone. He moves to the bedroom door and opens it just in time to see Loki, now wearing a white robe; head from what he can glimpse is the bathroom toward the balcony. A deep concern fills him along with curiosity, for something seems off here. He quietly follows Loki, who is already on the balcony, to the doorway, just out of sight and watches. His first surprise is Loki was naked under the robe as he just removed it and tossed it aside as he kneels down and rests on his heels before what Tony would guess is some kind of makeshift altar. Tony’s brain can’t help but notice Loki’s creamy pale skin and fine, hot, gorgeous body, then shakes his head as he spots Loki raising a dagger (typically jeweled crusted) upward in both hands, like and offering and Tony feels a sudden chill down his spin with fear. His mind jumps to that Japanese thing where someone guts themselves and for a moment panics and wonder if Loki is about to kill himself and if he should interfere. 

Before Tony can decide how to act, the dagger in Loki’s hand rises from his palms and begins to glow and Loki himself leans back until his head, shoulders and back are laying on the ground, his arms spread wide and Tony’s brain once more interjects…damn he’s flexible. Then Tony takes a half step forward when he sees the dagger moving by magic or some odd force down toward Loki’s chest, but not fast like it’s about to plunge into him, but slow, careful and purposeful as if an invisible hand is wielding it; it begins to cut his flesh about his heart and chest and Tony fears if he acts now he could cause Loki harm, so only watches. He sees the blood, but it’s not gushing, and Loki himself makes not a sound, and stranger still, what he notices next is Loki’s hair is growing!

What seems like hours but only minutes, the dagger finishes whatever it was doing and floats up and away onto the alter and Tony can now hear Loki is panting heavily. He sees him attempt to sit up, but fails and Tony can no longer remain still so moves forward. He kneels next to Loki who seems surprised to see him there. “What are you doing to yourself, Bambi?” he asked. 

“I must finish,” Loki panted out. He takes Tony’s hand in his left and gestures with his right to the altar. “See the white square cloth in the center?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Place your hand over it, but do not touch. Let me channel my magic through you…please, this is important,” Loki asked, his big green eyes imploring Tony to help him. 

“This isn’t going to kill you or anything, cause I have to tell you, your mother would be seriously pissed,” Tony told him. 

Loki chuckles softly. “No, but time is running out, please.” 

Tony takes a cleansing breath and decides it’s best to just go with it. He places his free hand over the large square cloth, not touching it, then he feels a warm tingle move through his body and he almost giggles. “Now, move your hand toward my chest, the cloth will follow,” Loki instructed and Tony did as he asked and sure enough the cloth remained a perfect square and glided through the air over Loki’s bleeding chest. “Now move your hand downward, it will move as well,” Loki added once it was in place. 

Once the cloth was on his chest, Tony noted it was not absorbing any of the blood. “Um, I think this stuff is defective.” 

Loki just smiles a little at him. “The vial with the stopper removed. Gently pick it up, do not get its contents on your fingers and pour it in the center of the cloth,” Loki told him. 

Once more Tony did as he was told and grabbed the small glass vial its contents black as ink and poured it over the white cloth, which did absorb the liquid, but the cloth didn’t turn black, but every shade in a rainbow, if not a few dozen more. When the vial was empty he placed it back on the altar and felt Loki’s hand squeeze his own, but still didn’t make a sound as if in pain. 

“Let me know when the cloth turns red,” Loki finally said. 

About ten minutes later that was just what the cloth did. “Okay, now what?” 

“Help me sit up,” Loki asked and Tony did just that, feeling a great deal of warmth coming off his skin and his face looked flushed, while his hair was now down to his waist. 

“Care to explain?” Tony asked. 

Loki, now sitting once more on his heels, removed the red cloth from his chest and placed it in a metal dish on the altar. The cloth gone revealed a tattoo that would take weeks if not a month of constant work, with its intricate designs and colors. Tony didn’t understand all the markings that were inside a large circle almost the size of his arc reactor, but it looked close enough for him to think it was a moon, glittering in a rainbow hues. Then with a closer look, he noticed it was a moon slash spinning wheel and the rainbow was the cloth it was spinning and through the center was a sword, also with symbols Tony couldn’t read. He was so taken with it, he started to reach out and touch it, but pulled back at the last second. “Wow.” 

Loki runs a hand over it himself. “A remembrance and a sacred vow to my mother,” Loki replied. “Time can be a strange beast and I will not let it take away her memory or her last wish for me…us,” he added, looking at Tony. 

Tony can kind of understand that and nods. “You know, with that kind of skill, you could put tattoo artist out of business with not only the detailed work, but the speed factor,” he tried to joke. 

Loki just shakes his head, as if he knows Tony is trying to make a joke, but he doesn’t get it. “Can you hand me my robe?” 

“Okay, I get the artwork, but what’s with the hair?” Tony asked as he moved to get Loki’s robe. 

“When I was younger, like most young teens, I rebelled…” 

“What, you went all Rebel without a Cause or something?” Tony chuckled. 

“Anthony, could you refrain with your cultural comments, until I’ve had a chance to learn what you are speaking about?” Loki sighed, knowing Tony was again attempting to make light of things, but failing. 

“Okay, okay, but when we get back, we’re having a hell of a movie marathon,” Tony quipped as he came back and placed the robe over Loki’s shoulders and helped him pull his hair out of the way. 

“As I was saying, when I was about a teen, I rebelled against my father’s wishes…yes, I know nothing new,” he added seeing Tony about to make a comment. “So, I grew my hair long…longer than what is acceptable for a male. My mother of course loved it and helped me keep it well, but after one too many comments about how it made me look like her…derogatory comments against my manhood…” 

“You cut it,” Tony said knowingly. 

“Yes,” Loki said, looking down as if ashamed. 

“And now?” 

Loki looks up a smile upon his face, though his green eyes glisten with unshed tears. “Now I will welcome such comments gladly.” 

Tony can’t help it, he grins too. “Got a hairbrush by any chance?” 

With a gesture one appears in Loki’s hand and he hands it over to Tony who begins to brush his long lush locks, and chuckles at his thought. “What is so funny?” Loki asked. 

“Nothing, just thinking, Long, Lush, Loki Locks.” 

“Anthony, that is terrible,” Loki replied, but he giggled too, as Tony’s laugh was contagious. 

After a few quiet moments, Loki relaxing as Tony brushes his hair, Tony speaks up. “Lokes, what’s going to happen now? I mean…I don’t know what I mean.” 

“I can make some educated guesses,” Loki replied as he shifted from his heels to his robe on the ground and leans back into Tony’s embrace, having stopped with his hair. “Tomorrow there will be a memorial service for my mother. All of Asgard will mourn her as is her due and then if I am lucky, F…Odin will finely return my son.” 

Tony feels Loki shiver and knows it’s not from cold, for he’s made no attempt to fully wrap the robe around himself, so Tony holds him tighter. “What’s he like?” 

After a long moment, Loki speaks in a hushed voice. “His name is Fenrir and if Mother showed you everything, then you know how he came about.” 

Tony rests his cheek on Loki’s hair. “She showed me enough so I got a good idea but not the actual…event. I saw you crying, then I saw you pregnant, then I saw your face when he was born. He looked just like you, only tiny…really tiny, and a bit squishy with some red wrinkles…” 

“Okay, enough,” Loki chuckled, and then once more the sadness came over him. “Then you know Odin took him away.” 

“Yeah, saw that. What did she mean about a false prophecy?” Tony asked. 

“The Norns, a bunch of old men and women that tend to Yggdrasil’s needs and desires, tend to have prophecies and if one is bad enough, they send a massager to the party or parties in the need of knowing, in hopes of preventing such things. In this case, Skuld came to Odin with the prophecy that my son would grow up and kill him and upon his death Ragnarok would begin, but that by killing my son, it would bring it about sooner…thus he was taken and hidden from me, so I could never free him.” 

“Your mother said something about a Skurge?” 

Loki looked upward toward the moon and nodded. “It seemed one of my enemies, Amora who wanted me to create a love potion to have Thor fall in love with her and make her queen, found a way to get revenge on me through my son.” 

“I take it you didn’t make the potion?” 

Loki laughed. “Oh, I made it, I just didn’t make it permanent.” 

Tony laughed too. “So it wore off and she got the boot?” 

“Not only that, but let’s say it wore off at the most inopportune time, and of course Thor realized he had been drugged and she was banished back to her homeland, though it should have been out of Asgard and then….” He stopped speaking his smile once more falling away. 

“So, she set it all up and Odin fell for it like a ton of bricks.” 

Loki nodded. “I recall mother advising Odin to seek out the Norns again to see if things could be changed, but he didn’t. And if you couldn’t tell, they don’t like me much and wouldn’t see me, as I searched for my son.” 

“Doesn’t say much about them, now does it,” Tony replied. 

“No, no it doesn’t.” Loki yawned. 

“Come on Snow White, let’s get you to bed,” Tony said helping him up and once more lifting Loki into his arms and headed back to bed. “Hey, if you’re lucky you’ll be awaken by true love’s kiss,” he teased. 

Loki smirked as he held Tony around the neck. “According to mother, that’s not so farfetched a possibility.” 

Tony was glad Loki was looking away as his faced blushed red at that thought. Time to change the subject. “So, Rapunzel, what are you going to do about all that hair tonight?”

“Nothing,” Loki yawned. “In the morning I’ll braid it…with magic,” he finished almost fully asleep as Tony laid him down, and removed the robe from his shoulders. He quickly covered Loki, too tempting to stare at that masterwork he calls a body. 

“Get some sleep,” he said as he tucked the blanket up to Loki’s chin and placed a kiss on his forehead. 

Tony headed to his side of the bed and sat down on top of the blankets. Tony didn’t have any issues with sex, male or female…mostly female, but this was different and he didn’t feel right about pushing things too soon. Of course a naked Loki was almost beyond tempting, but Tony wasn’t that much of a scumbag, the guy’s mother just died, and Tony would like if no when, things happened, they happened without any seriously lingering issues. He could wait; after all, they had eternity together, right? 

**********

“Anthony…Anthony,” Loki called out. 

Slowly Tony came awake and realized there was sunlight coming from the window and Loki, now dressed in that white robe again, his hair braided behind him, was shaking him gently. “Hmm?” 

“I know you are tired, but you need to get up and eat before it is too late,” Loki advised. 

Slowly Tony sat up, seeing a blanket on top of him and wiped his eyes. “Coffee?” he asked, holding onto to some small hope for caffeine this morning. 

“Here, try this,” Loki offered him a small mug of something steaming and brownish gold. 

“What is it?” Tony asked with only a bit of hesitancy. 

“Me-Ka,” Loki smirked. “I think you’ll love it.” 

Tony slowly sipped it and after a few seconds grinned ear to ear. “Whoa, this is great, like coffee, but with a kick!” 

Loki gave a small chuckle. “It is Kafka, similar to what you would call the coffee bean, but stronger and mead, brewed together magically to create such a powerful drink. If you were still mortal I would not offer you such, for you will tell soon, that even one small mug will have quiet the effect on you.” 

Tony had been listening as he chugged the drink down and licked his lips. “More?” he asked, holding out his now empty cup. 

Loki shook his head no and took the mug. “Let us see how it affects you first, in the mean time you should eat.” 

“Yeah, you said something about while I’ll still have time?” Tony asked as he let Loki guide him out of bed toward a large table that had not been there the night before, which was covered end to end with food. 

“Yes. As I mentioned last night, today all of Asgard will mourn my Mother’s passing. This means in a little while the bells shall chime across the land and from that moment until after the ceremony tonight, all but the very young will fast. No food will be given, sold or eaten until the honored feast late tonight. There also will only be water, flavored or not with lemon or mint, to all but again the very young, who would become ill if they fasted so. I have sent a servant to your friends with food and the reasons why they need to eat so early this morning.” 

“Oh…um…good, thanks,” Tony said, not usually hungry so early in the morning, but if this was his only chance; he would try to make himself eat something. “Why so much, is Thor joining us?” 

Loki glared at Tony. “No, but I do not know you that well as to predict your appetite nor how it has changed with your…recent godhood.” 

“Ah,” Tony said and started eating the fresh bread and anything he recognized, finding it wasn’t that hard after all to eat this morning. 

Loki picked at his food. “We will have to find you some appropriate attire for today and this evening.” 

“What’s wrong with my own clothes?” 

“I’m sure you have noticed, but you are now of the Royal house of Odin…and if anyone knows about keeping image…?” 

“I would,” Tony agreed, not liking the idea. “So, what’s on the agenda besides not eating?” 

“Once we have suitably found you clothing for today and tonight, you will be free most of the day to meet and speak with your friends. I on the other hand have to attend to Mother’s things. She left instructions on how she wanted things handled and I received word on this, earlier this morning. I don’t know what it all involves, but I have a feeling it will keep me busy until the services tonight. Which reminds me, the bells will seem to ring randomly…they are not. They are cues to the people of the different stages of the memorial service being held tonight. The first one and the fifth are the only ones you need be aware of. The first is the beginning of the fast, which you now know of. The fifth is your cue to come back here and get ready for the gathering. Your friends, should they want to attend, should head back to their rooms, if they should leave them, and dress appropriately. The servant I sent was instructed to aid them in such should they require it.”

“You’ve been the busy bee, how long have you been up?” Tony asked. 

“No more than an hour, but I have had time to think about everything. Tonight we will go to the services, where Mother will be remembered for her deeds…note, this will be a long service, as Mother has done much for our land. Then Fa…Odin, will speak last and commend Mother’s spirit onward, then the final bell will ring in her honor and the feast will begin.” 

“How long does that last?” 

“Till Odin orders it or the last guest falls,” Loki said as if this was nothing new to him. “We will not be staying that long, but we must attend all the same.” 

“Okay, I can handle that. Then?” Tony asked, not noticing he’s already had two plates worth of food and was still going. 

“Then…I know not. Odin said he would return my son, but I don’t know when. As for anything else…that is up to you, my husband.” Loki gave a small but sincere smile. 

“Me?” Tony asked, a fork stopping halfway to his mouth. 

“You recall, Mother said to listen to you, meaning you are to lead and I to listen,” Loki said, bowing his head a tad. 

Tony was no fool; he could see the tension in Loki’s shoulders at his own words. “Now wait a second, I have no intentions of being a dictator or tyrant or whatever the word is, and though I never saw myself getting married, should it happen, I always believed it was a partnership…that’s not going to change. And there is a big difference between listening and being told what to do. Plus, I’d give your mother a hell of a lot more credit than that, she knows you and you don’t strike me as the submissive type. So…we’re just going to have to work on this together, okay?” 

Tony saw the tension bleed away from Loki’s body at his words and lift his chin with a small smile. “Very well.” 

“You sure I can’t have more of that…Me-whatever?” Tony asked. 

Loki grinned and grabbed a large pot and poured a darker brown liquid into a mug for him. “Have some Kafka for now. It has similar properties as your coffee, just not as powerful as the Me-Ka. I’m going to get washed up and dressed.”

“You’ve hardly eaten,” Tony commented. 

“I’m not hungry. I will be fine,” he added then got up and headed to the bathroom. 

Tony sighed and then realized how much he had just eaten. “Huh,” was his only comment as he leaned back and sipped his drink, wondering just what he was going to tell his friends and what they were going to do next, since he still felt a bit numb over the entire thing at present.

****End of Chapter Three***


	4. Chapter 4

“Well?” Steve asked Natasha as she entered their main room, having tried to gather some information. 

“Not much,” she said looking annoyed. “From what I can gather, the Queen has died and everyone is preparing for the services tonight. Other than that, I can’t get anything out of them.” 

“This is crazy,” Clint griped, chewing on an apple he snatched from the food tray delivered earlier this morning and hid. 

“You might want to eat that in your room,” Steve advised. “If someone sees you disrespecting their…” 

“Hey, they disrespected us first!” Clint snapped. “We’ve only have the word of some kid that Tony’s alright after some bizarre ceremony and then he and Loki…LOKI of all people are swept away and we’re practically locked in here.” 

“I’m just as bothered as you are,” Steve said, looking at Natasha to gage her reaction to Clint’s outburst. “But losing it won’t help anyone, especially Tony.” 

Suddenly there is a knock on the large door that is the entrance to their set of rooms. The three share a look and Clint ditches the apple as Steve moves to open the door. 

“Hey, miss me?” Tony greeted them as the door was opened. 

“Tony,” the three greeted with concern. 

Tony entered the room and closed the door behind him. “So, how much do you know?” he asked. 

Steve and Natasha were looking at him strangely. “What’s with the clothes?” Clint asked for them. 

“Oh, this?” Tony said looking down at this Asgardian clothing, less leather than he had been expecting. “Well, as a new member of the Royal family, I have to keep up an image it seems. You should see the outfit I’ll be wearing tonight, tons of leather…” 

“Tonight? We need to get out of here?” Clinton interrupted. 

“Tony, can you give us some idea what’s going on?” Steve asked. 

“Yeah,” Tony said seeing he had his hands full as he had expected. He moved and sat on the large couch. “Okay, summary time. The All-Mom, Loki’s mother had this thing where she could see the future, but some wacko placed a curse on her so she couldn’t speak about it. Just some hints here and there, which of course All-Pop ignored. Well, it seems she was aware that Loki got tortured before they placed the whammy on him, similar to what he placed on Barton, without the torture. She also knew things were going to get like a thousand times worse, so decided to put a stop to it.” 

“What does that have to do with you?” Natasha asked. 

“Wait, Loki was tortured and mind controlled?” Steve inquired. 

“What do you mean like me?” Clint asked. 

Tony held up his hands at them. “I’m getting there.” He said. “Frigga was a smart lady, okay. She knew she’d have one shot at this and for reasons I can’t really explain, she looked high and low and discovered that Loki and I have a destiny…” 

“Please,” Clint growled. 

“Well, believe it or not, it doesn’t matter, as we’re married…bonded…” 

“Foreign marriages have no bearing on Earth,” Natasha said. 

“I’m sure Odin will understand…” Steve began. 

“You’re not listening,” Tony interrupted. “It’s a done deal, not something that can be undone. We’re bonded. She removed the whammy from him, we’re married, he’s going to reclaim his son and then we’re heading back to earth, where he will help guard earth. That’s the deal…one she gave her life for.” Tony said looking annoyed at them. He was glad he chose not to mention the whole god thing…yet. 

“Fury is going to flip,” Natasha said. 

“Tony, I think you might be seriously compromised.” Steve replied. 

“You actually buy this crap?” Clint demanded. “That somehow some old hag removes the crazy then marries you to her wacko son…” 

Before anyone could move, Tony was off the couch and holding Barton by his shirt, his toes barley touching the floor. “Watch your mouth,” Tony snarled. “Frigga was an amazing woman who sacrificed everything to prevent a universal nightmare and to set straight a great deal of wrongs against her son. And for the record, I know more about Loki than anyone here; she showed me his life, his achievements, his failures and the tons of injustices against him. I saw him tortured on that planet; I saw what they did to him here in Asgard and how they stole his son away from him. So, I strongly suggest you think before you speak, got it? 

“Tony,” Steve said in his calm voice. “Put him down, Tony.” 

Tony looked at Steve and saw he was startled, but it was the gun Natasha had pulled on him that surprised him. “Really?” he said to her as he dropped Clint. 

“You’re compromised,” Natasha said firmly. 

Tony just rolled his eyes. “Well, duh. I just told you I’ve been bonded, do you have any idea what that means? It means we’re together for life, but did any of you hear the rest, where Loki was forced into leading that army…I mean the guys smart and his moves were all kinds of lame and all diva…not someone in control of all his faculties. His mother died to save him, are you getting the picture here?” 

“Tony, you have to understand, this has come out of nowhere. Perhaps if Thor…” 

“The guy just lost his mother too,” Tony replied. “Give him a break.” 

“What do you expect from us?” Steve asked. 

“Well, for starters for Red to drop the gun, it’s starting to piss me off. As for the rest, that’s up to you,” Tony said as he moved from where he was standing toward the door. “At the fifth bell, it signals all of Asgard to dress up for the services tonight, where I’ll be attending with Loki. If you want we can talk more at the feast later tonight. You can either take my word for it or not, but Loki will be coming back to earth with me, to fulfill his mother’s last wish for him…to protect it.” Tony said as he left. 

“Well, that went…badly,” Steve said to the others. 

“We have to notify Fury,” Clint said, looking ready to charge the Bifrost. 

“I think we should get more information, for if what he said is true, we would have two allies from Asgard not just one. Though I am concerned about his…reaction to your comment,” Natasha added. 

“You mean grabbing me and lifting me to my toes with murder in his eyes, yeah, I kind of got concerned about that myself. They did something to him, that’s for sure.” Clint said. 

“We can’t leave without their help, so we might as well wait and see what we can find out. And hopefully speak with Thor later tonight. Perhaps he can shed some light on what happened and what we can do about it.” The three didn’t like it, but what choice did they really have…at present. 

*************

Tony had stormed back to the room he shared with Loki not expecting him to be there, so was a bit surprised to see him at the large table with a lot of jewelry laid out before him. He noticed he had startled him. “Sorry,” he said as he closed the door behind him. 

“I take it things did not go well with your friends,” Loki replied, sounding off to Tony’s ears. 

“Could have been worse,” Tony said as he moved to stand next to where Loki is sitting. He places a hand on his shoulder. “So, what’s with all the bling, Lo-lo?” he asked. 

“Mother had already sent out that which she wanted to give to others. She left Thor some of her tapestries and items she gathered over the years. She left me all her jewelry except a few minor pieces that went to others, and some tapestries and other stuff…” Loki left off, staring at the items on the table before him. 

“Are you okay with that?” Tony asked, trying to figure out if there was something more wrong than just grieving Frigga’s loss. 

“Thor…” Loki sighed, not finishing his sentence. 

“What about Thor?” 

“He commented that at least Mother had a daughter to leave her jewels too. A pathetic and petty comment…” 

“But it got to you anyhow,” Tony said knowingly. “He’s hurting…” 

“Yes, like all of us, but he has decided that I am not worth…I mean I’m not worth…” Loki closed his eyes trying to keep control. 

“You are worth it, unless you’re saying your mother was a fool,” Tony replied. He watched as Loki’s eyes snapped open with anger. “Note I didn’t call her one, for I don’t believe she was. She showed me what lie ahead if she didn’t change things, Lokes…it wasn’t pretty by any means. She knew you were worth it, and so do I,” he said sincerely, shifting Loki’s chair so as he squat down he could look him in the eye. “I only knew her for a few brief moments, where she showed me why she did what she did. I too wanted to reach for you, protect you and fix what was done to you after seeing it all, and I’m not your mother…obviously not…but you get the point. Loki would have been lost, no chance to redeem anything, no chance to save your son, no chance for peace or any of that good stuff, you get me?” Tony reached out and cupped Loki’s cheek. “You have a second chance to have the life you wanted…I…wanted. It won’t be easy, but I believed her when she said we would be good together, I…feel it. But what happens next is up to you.” Tony wiped a tear from Loki’s cheek. 

“I have already vowed to keep my mother’s wishes, but I believe it will be some time if ever, I feel worthy of her sacrifice for me and mine.” 

“I know,” Tony said softly. He leaned in and kissed Loki softly, tenderly, still feeling drawn to him, the need to protect him surging through his blood. Loki was his now, and he couldn’t help but feel grateful for it, no matter how suddenly this had all come about. When they parted, they leaned forehead to forehead. “Better?” 

“Yes,” Loki said with a tiny smile. 

Tony leaned back. “So, what now?” 

“Odin has said he sent for Fenrir, but that it will take some time as they have far to travel. He would not tell me where…” Loki stopped and took a deep calming breath. “He did mention that he placed Fenrir in a deep stasis sleep.” 

“Meaning what exactly?” 

“Means time moved very slowly for him while he slept; at least there is that,” Loki said, not happy to think about his son so far away and alone. “I ache to hold him again.” 

“How long has it been?” 

“Five hundred and eighty-seven years, seven months and fifteen days…” 

“But who’s counting,” Tony smirked. 

“Well, me obviously,” Loki said not getting the joke, then smirked showing indeed he did understand the reference. 

“You should know…um…I know…nothing about kids…I mean I was a kid, but I don’t think that’s the same. I mean, I never thought about being a father…not that I like that word, I’d totally be a dad, as Father is so-so, yeah, not going to be like that, but…” Tony stopped rambling as Loki placed a finger on his lips. 

“One day at a time,” Loki said. “It was what my Mother advised and she had been right then, I’m sure it still applies now. We take it one day at a time and we’ll find our way…together.” 

Tony grinned widely. “Together,” he promised. 

“I must admit it if were not for our bond and I could feel how sincere you were I would have many doubts,” Loki confessed as he held Tony’s cheek. 

“I get that,” Tony replied, moving to stand only to grab the chair near him so he could sit instead. “It is kind of strange knowing you and…well…feeling…all this,” he gestured between them. “But as I said, I know you…” 

“Which gives you the advantage, for Mother did not show me your life,” Loki said, pulling back a little, then shifted and then stood up. “I trust her words; she is probably the only one I trust so completely…now.” 

“And me?” Tony asked. 

“I…feel your sincerity, Anthony and I’m willing to offer you trust…” Loki said, moving away from the table as if he needed some space. 

“But at the same time you’re waiting for the other shoe to drop, I not only get that, but feel that. Not sure what I can do about that, Sunshine,” Tony replied. 

“I realize this is just as much on me, as you, Anthony. But I would like to know you better than what information I gathered from Agent Barton,” Loki replied. 

“Fair enough. I’m not sure what he told you and what you want to know, so if you have questions?” Tony asked, unsure what to say. 

“I am sure I’ll have plenty, but alas my mind is filled with the present,” Loki replied quietly and headed to the bedroom, leaving the door wide open. 

Tony looked at the hundreds of jewelry pieces laid out on the table, seeing their intricacy, and wondering what Loki was doing with them; believing he was probably reminiscing some memory with each one, it was something he had done with his mother’s things before he couldn’t deal with it anymore and shoved them all in a box and stashed it in her private library where it remains locked up today in the family manor. 

“What in the Nine Realms is this?” Loki shouted in anger. 

Tony rushed from his chair to the bedroom and spotted Loki by their bed by their bedroom window glaring at something on the sill and he recalled last night. “Oh…yeah, meant to mention that,” he said, seeing the glare of death he was getting from his husband. 

“There is an explanation why you used my Mother’s hand embroidered towel for…for….this?” Loki asked, trying to restrain himself, but he looked ready to kill. 

Tony held up his hands in front of him as he moved closer. “I swear it wasn’t intentional. I woke up in the middle of the night chocking and blood was coming up and it was dark and it felt like a towel…er…regular towel…I mean, blood and stuff were coming up, and you were not in bed to ask for help…I…” 

Loki held out a hand to signal he should stop talking, Tony followed suit. He then pinched the bridge of his nose, as if trying to gather himself or stay off a headache, Tony was not sure which, but so long as it let him remain breathing, he was okay with it. “Since this is your mess, you may grab it and follow me,” Loki commanded and headed away from the sill with purpose out of the bedroom. 

Tony made a face at the now dry-bloodstained towel and grimaced. He used his thumb and forefinger of his right hand and glad it was so dry it stayed crumbled up as he lifted it and then began to move quickly to follow Loki. “Guess this is where they hid the washer and dryer,” he said as he saw another set of doors open. Upon entering he realized he was wrong, as it was not a laundry room, but a study of some sort with tables filled with jars, beakers and other items that would be out of a classic fantasy wizard movie. 

“Over here,” Loki ordered, having a large bowel in front of him, already half filled with water and several other ingredients next to it and a vial in his hand. 

“What is all this?” Tony asked as he moved by Loki. 

“My workshop,” Loki replied. “Place it in the bowel and pray this works,” he instructed. 

Tony did as he was told and dropped the towel in the bowel which soaked up some of the water. He then watched as Loki poured the contents of the vial, a white liquid on top of the bloodstained cloth then raised his free hand as it began to glow. The water in the bin began to rise covering the cloth and then began a gentle spine cycle, but the water was chaining color faster and faster with each rotation. Loki then placed down the empty vial and gathered some other dry ingredients and added it to the bowel. 

Tony watched as the red water began to clear and a lot of silver pieces began to float to the surface. In moments the water was clear. “Pull the cloth out slowly by the corners,” Loki instructed. Tony made a face but did as he was asked, grabbing a corner of the cloth in each hand and slowly pulled it out of the bowl and cringed inside seeing all the colors from delicate threads what he could now see was a finely decorative pattern having ran all over. 

“It is not all lost yet,” Loki said as both his hands now glowed and water and other metallic pieces ran down into the bowl, but the colors seemed to be moving backwards to their original places. 

“Oh, that is cool,” Tony commented. 

“It needs to dry flat,” Loki said after a few moments the towel looking as it should. Then he looked into the bowl, “What is all this metal?” 

Tony laid the towel down on a flat surface then looked into the bowl as well. “Wow, that’s a lot more than I imagined.” 

“Again, what it is?” 

“Shrapnel,” Tony said, then looked to see Loki has no idea what he means. “Didn’t Barton explain about this?” he pointed to his arc reactor. 

“Little. He said you were injured and it keeps you alive, but he did not know much more,” Loki replied. 

“Oh, well, then I guess you get your first story from me,” Tony said with a small smile, for it wasn’t a pleasant tale, but a necessary one. 

“Very well,” Loki nodded, then with a wave of his hand all the metallic pieces floated up from the water and into a fair sized glass jar. “What should I do with these?” he asked. 

“Not sure,” Tony said as he reached out and grabbed the jar; the contents looked like about a quarter cup of metal. “Nothing for now,” he then said and placed it back on the desk. “Again, sorry about the towel.” 

“No, it is alright, you did not know, and if this was coming from your body, it is understandable,” Loki said gesturing to the metal fragments. “And it has been restored.” 

“Okay, where to begin,” Tony sighed, wanting to get this over with. 

“With having a comfortable seat in the living area and some tea,” Loki suggested, gesturing back to the room they were in previously. 

“I thought we could only have water?” Tony asked as he followed Loki. 

“Tea is water,” Loki said over his shoulder with a small smirk. 

“Ah,” Tony said, knowing life with his new husband was going to be a trip, if he was the type to use semantics and technicalities as such…kind of like Tony himself. //Yep, you’re going to be a something,// he thought. 

//I try,// Loki replied as he took a seat and the two shared a look. 

Tony sat as Loki conjured up some tea. “Okay, it started with an arms demonstration in the desert…” 

****End of Chapter Four****


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Minor spoilers for Thor 2)

The outfit Tony was wearing was not something he ever imagined he would wear, not even to a costume ball. The leather was softer than he imagined, but it was as red as his armor, so pants, gloves and vest all deep red. His shirt was gold, again like his armor; Loki said it was meant as a sign of respect to match his armor thusly. The material was light but thick enough that his arc reactor didn’t shine through. The real kicker though, was the gold metal circlet upon his head that held matching rubies…he was now a Prince of Asgard and should look the part, or so Loki had told him. 

In comparison, Odin looked like an old General in his golden armor and Thor looked like either his aid or a Colonel, with his own armor on. He had asked why he couldn’t wear his own, but never got a straight answer from Loki, but seeing him now he could guess. Loki looked like a real Royal from the books and movies he’d read and seen. He stood tall and graceful, masculine beauty in the dark green robes he wore and the gold embroidered black velvet outer jacket with the high color and went as low as the robe itself. He too wore a gold circlet, but with emeralds that matched his eyes. His hair pulled back and braided with gold chains from his Mother’s collection and some other small pieces from her set. Where Tony felt foolish, Loki looked every ounce a King, though he be only a Prince. 

“I thought we established, I don’t have any sisters,” Thor muttered. 

“Okay, enough,” Tony said quietly. “I know you’re hurting, everyone here is hurting. But what do you hope to gain by antagonizing your brother?” Tony challenged. 

“Watch how you talk to me,” Thor snapped. 

Tony chuckled, “I am watching. See, this is me talking to you, and I’m saying…knock it off. You nitpicking your family apart goes against everything Frigga sacrificed herself for…” 

“How do you know of her wishes?” Thor demanded, glad others were too busy finishing up the last items for the final ceremony.

“I told you, she told me,” Tony replied, keeping an eye on Loki, who was doing a fine imitation of a statue, watching the proceedings and supposedly ignoring Thor, but Tony knew better. 

“How could she?” Thor challenged. 

“I don’t know how, but it was some…magic thing…she showed me a lot, and I do mean a lot, Daddy’s boy.” 

“What do you mean by that?” Thor growled. 

“It means that I watched how Loki suffered for your transgressions on multiple occasions. How you even helped your…father,” Tony said, having care of his words at this time, in respect for Frigga, since this was her memorial service. “In his so-called ‘punishments’ toward your own brother and let’s not forget Nephew…” 

“You have no right…” Thor interjected. 

“I saw it, Thor, every moment of it, as did your Mother. She also saw what Daddy Dearest had planned for him, and it wasn’t pretty by any means,” Tony growled back. 

“Enough please,” Loki finally said, done ignoring the situation. “You are not the only one who believes Mother should not have sacrificed herself for me of all people, but it is done. As for I, I will honor not only her memory, but her wishes. I will go to Midgard and become its protector. Now, peace brother, for I swear if I had the magic to change things, I would, but I cannot.” Loki said, his eyes glisten with unshed tears. “I will await you on the balcony,” Loki said to Tony and with a nod to both him and Thor left. 

Thor and Tony watched Loki leave then faced one another again. It was Thor that spoke first. “What do you mean, by what Father had planned for Loki?” 

“Your father may in some twisted way, meant well, but his so-called punishments have been tearing Loki apart for years, and I got to tell you, you’ve been of little to no help to him in any of this,” Tony replied firmly. 

“My father has always done what he believes best,” Thor snapped. 

“Really?” Tony challenged. “Taking Loki’s son away was for the best? He ignored Frigga and both Loki and his son have suffered needlessly. And let’s not forget how many times you’ve aided in those punishments…just how many of them should have been yours?” he asked knowingly. 

“Loki said he would…” Thor began, but was interrupted. 

“Please,” Tony scoffed. “I’ve watched, remember. I saw how often Odin ‘persuaded’ him to take the rap for you, because he couldn’t have his ‘Golden Heir’ publicly punished…starting to get the picture?” 

“Loki betrayed Asgard,” Thor snarled. 

“Oh you mean the Frost giants he let in so they could die by that walking fire in a can?” Tony said, showing he knew all about it. “His attempts to get Odin’s attention that you were not ready to be King, which he was right, by the way,” Tony added. “Though to be fair, I never said Loki was an angel, far from it, but he’s not evil either. He’s like anyone else, has good intentions that get blown to shit…I know that one well. As for later…did those who went after you on earth get into trouble? I saw the freaky golden eye guy when I arrived, and the others hanging around, so I’m guessing not. Though I thought if you went against the King…isn’t that treason?” Tony asked with a vicious glare in his eyes. “Or was it perfectly acceptable since it was Loki on the thrown and not you or Daddy Dearest?” 

“I care not for how you speak, Man of Iron,” Thor snarled. 

“I care not for how you’re blind to the truth,” Tony replied, mocking Thor’s accent. Then he got serious. “Look, the facts are this. You’re mother saw what would happen to Loki if Odin wasn’t stopped, and it wouldn’t have ended pretty for anyone, so she made a choice and for whatever crazy reason she chose me and to speak up for what she believed in. Now, you can take that or leave it, that’s your choice. But you need to consider, was she really the type to do all this for nothing? That she would show me all these events if they were false? Or perhaps, just perhaps there is more to this picture then what you’ve allowed yourself to see. Now, things are about to finish up, if you want to talk more, I’m open to it, if not fine. But back off Loki, no one can make him feel worse than he’s making himself, he doesn’t need you or anyone else’s help in that,” Tony said, then patted Thor on the arm and left him to think on what was said. 

Moments later Tony moved out and went to stand next to Loki, who stood near but not close to Odin, the last of the speeches about Frigga coming to a close. Soon Thor joined them and then Odin moved forward, not needing to step up on a platform to be heard. “My wife, my Queen was a wise woman, the All-Mother to us all. She shall never be forgotten,” Odin said, then nodded and a lone boat fashioned in an ancient design, where her body would normally rest, only flowers and trinkets laid, was set free in the waters that lead to the great falls at the end of the broken Bifrost. After a long few minutes, Odin turned slightly and nodded, then the sky filled with burning arrows, all targeted the lone boat to set it ablaze. All stood silent watching the now glowing boat make its way to the edge of the falls, where Odin slammed down gungnir and the boat continued to sail onward into the void until the light of the remains finally vanished in the distance many minutes later. 

*********

Tony tried not to squirm while sitting at the head table, for it wasn’t like he’s never been at one before, but it’s the way things are set out that mildly bothers him. Odin is in the center and the seat to his left is empty with a golden sheet covering it, then Loki and himself at the end with Thor on Odin’s right. Below is, well, Tony is guessing half of Asgard, but Loki said it was only those invited to the Palace, a few hundred only. He can see across the crowd his friends…well, fellow Avengers having gotten some nice digs but were seated in the center; to share their war stories, according to Loki. They only had a chance to share a wave, before food was served. Below was given a large boar per a table and other interesting items, but the head table was given a large bowl…very large bowl of soup. “Why we getting something different?” he whispered to Loki. 

//We’ll be getting Mother’s favorite appetizers before the main course,// Loki thinks back to him, reminding Tony they have the ability. 

//Appetizers? This is a meal in itself.// Tony replied. He eyed his large soup spoon and shrugged and went for it. “Mmm,” he said for it was rather delicious. He was smart enough to not ask what it was.

//If your appetite this morning was anything to go by, your body is changing and requires more food and the one thing Asgard excels in is large servings of food. Just know after the three dishes you are not obligated to eat any more,// Loki added, quietly eating his soup with his elegant grace. 

Soon after there was some sort of chicken served; a whole one for each, lightly seasoned and Tony had no trouble eating that either. Then was a large fish on a seasoned and herbed like rice, which again Tony found delicious and ate the entire thing. //Okay, I just devoured about twenty pounds of food and I’m still hungry, this normal?// 

Loki gave a small smile in his direction. //Normal by whose standards? //

//Huh, point. But seriously, this normal?// Tony asked with a bit of concern in his eyes. 

//Yes,// Loki said in a gentle tone mentally. //Between your body healing itself and whatever developments that will come, it will be very common for your appetite to be…large. So long as you don’t turn into an eating machine like Volstagg you should be fine. But you will have some ways before you need to worry and I promise to bring it to your attention if need be,// Loki smirked. 

//Great. Okay, now what?//

//As I have mentioned before, the order of things is Odin, Thor, me then you…you are a Prince of Asgard. You should be addressed as Your Highness, or Prince Anthony or Prince Stark… but only your chosen friends are entitled to address you by your name.// Loki said as he received another glass of wine and some fresh hot bread with a small try of various spreads. //I tell you this, for anyone who addresses you incorrectly is giving you a slight and or taking liberties; you must not allow that or it will look poorly on us both. If you are unsure you may inquire with me. Soon, Odin will depart, and once Thor leaves the table and heads down below you are then welcome to do so as well and meet with your friends.// 

“Thank you,” Tony said to the servant who refilled his wine glass and also brought him a tray of fresh bread and spread. //So, what are you going to do while I’m in all the fun?// he asked, getting used to being able to hold a conversation while eating and drinking in the same moment; sure saved time. 

//I will remain here and see who comes to snivel at my feet or attempt to challenge me in their so called righteousness, in my mother’s name,// Loki said wiping his mouth with his napkin after finishing his bread. 

//You mean as in trying to fight you?// Tony asked, his movements froze at hearing this. 

Loki gave a slight shake of his head. //No, no one but Thor can do that and he will not. No, it will be a challenge of power, nothing more; nothing I haven’t faced many times over the years. But you should be wary of challenges, for many would slight you just because we are married, though if you play the ‘poor me, I’m married to Loki’ card, you should fare well,// Loki advised, his eyes looking guarded as he turned away any more food and accepted another glass of wine. 

//I’m not ashamed of you,// Tony said firmly, finishing his bread. 

//I never said you were,// Loki replied, but Tony could sense the tension and the emotions lingering in the distance. He reached out and placed his hand on top of Loki’s wrist. 

//I’m not ashamed of you,// he said again and felt a slight relief in Loki’s tension. 

Shortly thereafter, Odin gave his blessing for the feast to continue and departed. Once he left the room, Thor got up, mug in hand and headed to the table where his friends were waiting for him. They were at the same table as his fellow Avengers. Tony grabbed his mug, only sipping on the mead, feeling he should keep his head at the moment and got up. “If you need anything…” 

“I need not be coddled,” Loki said quietly. 

“Didn’t say you did, just…you know,” Tony said, sensing Loki’s walls were so high he’d get a nose bleed if he tried to go over them. 

“I’ll call,” Loki said, his eyes locked forward, scanning the crowd. 

“Good,” Tony said and headed down to where his friends were sitting. 

“Hey,” he greeted and slid next to Steve. “Thanks,” he said to the woman who had been trying to get Steve to notice her all evening having moved her aside so he could take her place. He then grabbed a large apple and took a large bite. “You enjoying yourselves?” he asked and got a look from all three of them. “Yeah, I know, it’s like a wake, as you can tell by all the drinking and yelling and whatnot.” Tony said. 

Clint snickers. “I thought the last outfit was something, what’s with the duds, Prince Valiant?” 

“I told you, have to keep up the image, being a Prince of Asgard and all that,” Tony said casually, finishing his apple and grabbing a pear. 

“Are you okay?” Steve asked. 

“You’re royalty now?” Natasha asked, seeking confirmation more than anything. 

“Marry a Prince become one, something like that,” Tony said, and then looked at Steve. “I’m fine. Still trying to sort things out, but I think we’re working through it.” 

“Did you mean it when you said Loki was innocent?” Steve asked. 

A snort came from a bit farther down the table and Tony knew it was in response to Steve’s words, but chose to ignore it for now. “Yeah, as I mentioned before, Katniss here flipped his wig, Frigga was able to undo the whammy on Loki. Odin knows it, Thor knows it, everyone knows it,” Tony said then finished up his pear and then grabbed some bread and some cheese and meat and made himself a sandwich. “I wonder if they have mayo here.” He muttered to himself. 

“I’ve never seen you eat so much,” Natasha said. 

“Long battle, little sleep, magic wedding, fasting…yeah, starved,” Tony said, not going to mention the whole god thing; he was still unsure of them as far as Loki was concerned. 

“When can we get out of here?” Clint asked. 

“As soon as we’re allowed,” Tony said around a mouthful of food. 

“I guess if Asgard has cleared him, we can’t hold it against him…” Steve said, his thoughts having remained focused. 

“Sure we can,” Clint growled. 

“Hmm, like we can blame you?” Tony countered. 

“He was under mind control,” Natasha said in Clint’s defense. 

“And we just established, twice, that so was Loki…can we move on?” Tony asked, having enough on this subject. 

“He’s right,” Steve said, backing Tony. 

“Thanks, Cap.” Tony said having finished his sandwich. “That was good, dry, but good. I wonder if I can invent mayo here?” 

“Is Odin going to let you out of it?” Natasha asked. 

“Out of what?” Tony asked as he stood up and gets a pitcher of mead farther down the table toward Thor. 

“The marriage,” Natasha replied. 

“We went over that already, it’s not something one gets out of,” he said as he grabbed the pitcher and poured his drink. 

“That Jotun belongs in a cell, not sitting like he is better than all of us,” a female voice growled within Tony’s hearing. 

“Enough,” Thor said, sounding a bit drunk already. “What’s done is done,” he mumbled, looking like he was moments away from crying into his mead. 

“Your mother was an amazing woman; she should not have been allowed to sacrifice herself for that son of a Jotun whore and beast,” a blond male with a goatee similar to Tony’s said, and before he could think about it, the pitcher was down and the man’s face was in his bowl of stew, with Tony’s hand keeping it there. 

“Release him!” Thor ordered as he jumped to his feet, as did the woman and two other men along with the Avengers behind him. 

“Tony!” Steve scolded. 

Tony ignored them and grabbed the blonde’s hair and pulled him back so he could look into his stew covered face. “You need a lesson in manners, starting with watching what you say about my husband,” he snarled. 

“Get your hands off me,” Fandral snapped, trying to get a napkin to wipe his eye of the stew. “I will say what I want, especially if it’s true!” 

“Looks like you’re as slow as you look,” Tony said and dunked Fandral’s face right back into his bowl. 

“Tony enough!” Steve yelled, and pulled Tony back so he no longer had a hold of Fandral. 

“Man of Iron, you insult my friends,” Thor growled. 

“Oh, forgive me for insulting your ‘friends’ while they insult your brother and my husband openly!” Tony shouted. 

//Tony!// Loki called to him mentally. 

“I demand satisfaction!” Fandral said as he stood up and slapped a glove across Tony’s face. 

“ENOUGH!” Loki’s voice echoed through the hall and it fell silent. 

Fandral turned and snarled at Loki. “I don’t have to listen to the likes of you!” 

“I am still a Prince of Asgard and you will recall your place,” Loki snarled back, then eyed Thor. “It is best you remind your companions that gracing your side with their presence does not immune them to the law,” Loki replied, angry that Thor was not taking charge as he should. “There will be no fighting here,” Loki commanded. 

“You will deny my honor?” Fandral demanded. 

“No,” Loki said, slowly regaining his calm. “Just that there will be no fighting here. This feast is in my Mother’s honor, hers above all others.” 

//He made the challenge you have the right to name weapons,// Loki advised mentally. //Hand to hand or gauntlets, for I doubt you have skill in a sword and Fandral is a master.// 

“We will then cross swords…” Fandral started, but Tony had no issue cutting him off. 

“Yeah, no.” 

“You backing out?” Fandral asked, looking rather smug. 

“Hardly Robin Hood, just I choose hand to hand, swords have gone the way of the dodo on my planet,” Tony replied. 

“Thor?” Loki said, for it was his job to take control and yet he still stood there like a bump on a log. 

Thor finally nodded as he realized this was beyond saving and he did need to act. “Tyr, you are known to be a fair judge, you shall oversee the battle, though I forbid it to be to the death,” he ordered. 

“Thor?” Fandral whined. 

“I wouldn’t complain, Goldie locks, he just saved your life,” Tony snarled. 

“Tony, what has gotten into you?” Steve demanded. 

Tony turned to the Captain and looked him in the eye. “Cap, if you ever get married, and your wife happens to be from a society that holds honor and reputation above just about everything else, and someone called her a byproduct of a prostitute and a wild animal, and you ‘don’t’ do anything, then you can lecture me, until then, back off,” Tony said and moved to follow Fandral and the large walking refrigerator with sandy blond hair leading the way to where this fight was going to take place. 

It didn’t take long before they were in a large ring and over half the people from the feast if not all were seated waiting to watch the blood fly. Loki had just arrived and moved to stand next to Tony. “You should have just ignored him,” Loki chided quietly. 

“No I shouldn’t,” Tony said with a smirk. “He had it coming and I don’t like people messing with what’s mine.” 

Loki gave a soft giggle. “Yours?” he asked, his emerald eyes showing he was rather taken by Tony’s words. 

“We’re married, Lokes. You’re mine, I’m yours, that’s the way it works, and someone needs to show these upstarts a thing or two.” Tony said removing his leather vest and knife belt that Loki had given him since all in the palace had a knife or two. He saw Fandral remove his shirt as he then turned to work the crowd. 

Tony started to undo his golden shirt then recalled the reactor and hesitated. “Um…” Before he could say more Loki was holding out a sleeveless black shirt. 

“Just face me, no one will see,” Loki promised and helped Tony change since he knew how conscientious he was over the scars around the arc reactor…scars that were completely gone, but this was not the time to point that out. “You should know, Fandral’s biggest weapon is his mouth, but I am confident you can handle him, for I do not see you allowing him to anger you further knowing what he says is to distract you,” Loki advised. “Also, he prizes his face above all.” 

“Huh, can’t say I’m not similar, but my money maker looks good with a little color every now and then,” Tony grinned. 

“If you say so,” Loki said, handing the items he had taken from Tony including the circlet to a servant. “The rules are simple. You’re punches must remain above the waist. No dirty fighting with poking in the eye or biting, kicking or anything like that…until he does it first, then it’s fair game to use any non-weapon at your disposal. Tyr is a fair judge, if he tells you to back off, do so, let Fandral push the limits, it will only reflect badly on him in the long run. The bouts will go until Tyr states it has been long enough or one of your yields.” 

“No rounds?” Tony asked. 

“Rounds?” Loki asked puzzled. 

“Yeah, in boxing, similar to what’s happening here, the fighters…fight, for a certain amount of time, then get a quick break and continue…rounds.” 

“No, there are no rounds, so I suggest you pace yourself. He is agile and quick, but I think you can match him in that manner as well. The only advantage I see him having is practice,” Loki said. 

“Hey, I’ve had lots of practice, plus I’m really looking forward to teaching this punk a lesson or two.” 

“You should be putting a stop to this,” Clint growled from the stands behind Tony, his eyes glaring at Loki. 

“I cannot,” Loki replied. 

“You mean you don’t want to,” Clint replied. 

“Hey,” Tony said. 

“It is alright, Anthony,” Loki said calmly then moved closer to the three Avengers who were looking very worried. “Thor had a chance to put a stop to this before Fandral demanded his satisfaction, he did nothing. Now, if Anthony does not go through with this, his honor will be questioned and as a Prince of Asgard, that is not something he can afford to have happen.” 

“He’s going to get creamed out there,” Steve said in a lesser voice not wanting to upset Tony with his fears. 

“I believe you all underestimate him greatly,” Loki replied and then moved to where Thor and all the nobles sat to watch such bouts. Tyr moved to the center to give the rules and then soon the fight would begin. 

****End of Five***


	6. Chapter 6

It took everything Tony had not to laugh as Fandral held his fists up in the way boxers of old had once done, when it was called Fisticuffs instead. Since the rules never said how he had to box, he used his tried and true methods, which helped block all of Fandral’s poor attempts, as if he were toying with Tony; so he allowed it. After about five minutes, Tony was done studying the idiot and began to lay into the fool who insulted his husband. Recalling the foul remark aided his temper, which he channeled into his punches, but remained calm to Fandral’s barbs. 

“Surely human you didn’t think you could actually do me any harm?” Fandral teased, when Tony landed his first punch, not knowing that Tony had held back testing his new abilities he could feel tingling under his skin. 

“As surely as the fool I know you are,” Tony taunted right back, pleased at seeing the scowl in his opponent’s eyes. 

“You realize you’ll find no honor here, so long as you lie with beasts,” Fandral said, seeing a change in topic was needed. 

Tony’s eyes narrowed, “speaking from experience I see.” 

“I would never foul myself by touching a Jo…” was all Fandral got out before Tony’s fist hit his mouth, causing him to stumble back farther than anyone would imagine a human capable of, much less all the blood that flowed from the split lip. 

“Keep talking that way and you’ll need to invest into some serious dental work,” Tony advised. 

Fandral wiped some of the blood away and growled. “Enough games, mortal.” 

“By all means,” Tony smirked and waved Fandral to bring it on. 

Fandral charged, but Tony was ready and side stepped him, then landed a kidney punch, then a few rabbit punches, before blocking a wide swing from Fandral, making Tony have to take a step back. 

Once more Fandral engaged Tony, who blocked most of his punches, but wasn’t as injured from the hits as one might surmise, being he was supposed to be human. Then Tony yelped as Tyr called a halt to the fight. 

//Take five steps back// Loki advised mentally after Tyr’s command to stop the fight. Tony did as directed. //Fool broke civilities, thus once the fight begins make great of his poor deed then you may use of any technique you wish, so long as you use no weapons.// 

After Tyr recalled the battle to start once again, Tony held up his arm. “Since when is biting apart of boxing?” he shouted, showing the red teeth marks that didn’t break skin. Tony thought of making a Mike Tyson comment but knew no one here would get it. “You speak of animals and then act as one,” he added, please to see Fandral’s face grow redder and once more charge. 

Tony blocked his swings, and then landed one to his chest; enough to push him back as desired. “You want to play dirty, so be it,” he snarled then did a half-spin and head kicked Fandral so hard he went flying into the ring wall and then slid into the dirt…he wasn’t getting up any time soon. “Yielding already?” he teased at the dazed fool. 

“The battle is over, his Highness, Prince…” 

“Tony,” cut Tyr off, not allowing anyone but Loki to call him Anthony. 

Tyr glared but nodded. “Prince Tony has won!” 

Many applauded, but Tony only had eyes for Loki who beamed at him so proudly. He moved his way to the stand as his husband made his way down, remaining as restrained as he always did in public. Well, Tony couldn’t have that, now could he. Once Loki was close enough, he reached out and grabbed him in a hug, while lifting Loki up, so Tony’s cheek pressed to Loki’s chest. 

“Put me down,” Loki tried to admonish, but Tony could hear the laughter lacing his voice. Tony was so caught up in his victory; he didn’t pay attention to anything, though the some words had filtered to the edge of his senses, while hugging his husband. 

“Jotun whore lover!” 

Instead of placing Loki down, he did a half-spin, he was so happy and pleased with himself, and then he heard a scream and a painful gasp from Loki. Tony leaned back and looked up, Loki looked shocked and suddenly extremely pale. “Babe?” 

“Don’t drop him,” Natasha ordered, suddenly next to him. 

“What?” Tony asked, and then he felt it, something warm and liquid on his hand. He shifted and saw the dagger that was sticking out form his husband’s lower back. “Oh…oh…” he began to panic. 

“He needs a doctor,” Natasha shouted. 

“The healers are this way,” a young page replied and started to show Tony where they needed to go. 

“I can get him,” Steve offered, but Tony just shook his head. 

“I got him, just show me,” he said and moved as quickly as he could behind the page, Steve and Natasha next to him. “I’ve got you,” he said to Loki, who was sagging in his arms, little whimpers of pain escaping his lips as they moved. 

“Let them know we’re coming,” Steve shouted to someone. “We’re almost there,” Steve said, whether or not it was true or just encouragement for Tony to hold on, it was still appreciated. 

“Prince Loki,” a woman gasped with great concern, and Tony was glad to hear someone in this forsake place still cared for his husband. “Here,” she said and Tony saw a slightly heavy set older woman, with blondish grey hair reach out and touch Loki’s forehead. “It will knock him out to ease the pain,” she said moments before doing her magic and Loki went limp; Tony was ready. 

Tony was directed into a room and to place Loki down, first on his side then on his stomach, then much to his displeasure, he was gently, but firmly lead outside where Natasha and Steve were waiting. He looked down at his hands and saw all the blood and he shook at the sight. 

“Here,” Natasha said, placing a blanket over his shoulders, not that he had a clue where she got it from. 

“I’ll get him something to wash his hands,” Steve said and moved away as Natasha led Tony to a bench just outside of the healing room. 

“He’s in good hands,” Natasha said her arm still around his shoulders. 

“What happened?” Tony suddenly demanded. 

Natasha met Tony’s gaze. “Fandral didn’t take to losing, he grabbed Thor’s dagger, while Thor was helping him up and he threw it at you…chest level, but you turned and it hit Loki in the lower back.” 

“Son-of-a-bitch,” Tony snarled and wanted to place his face into his hands, but he couldn’t. He felt tears sting his eyes. 

“It wasn’t your fault, no one knew he’d…well, frankly, be so dishonorable, considering how everyone talks about honor and such around here,” Natasha said, not wanting Tony to blame himself. 

“That only applies to Asgardians it appears,” Tony snarled. 

“Even if human…” she began. 

“No,” Tony said shaking his head as Steve arrived with a small basin and a few towel in tow. 

“Here,” Steve said and helped him clean up. 

“Loki is adopted, he’s a Jotun, another word for Frost Giant,” Tony explained. 

“Wait, aren’t the Frost Giants the bad guys here?” Steve asked, while still helping Tony clean up. 

Tony snorted with disgust. “Yeah. Can you imagine, growing up to tales of monsters in the form of Frost Giants and then discover you’re actually one of them?” Tony asked, looking to his friends for understanding. 

“They did that to him?” Natasha asked, her anger like a low simmer, but it was still there. 

“Wait, they adopted a Frost Giant…baby, and then let him believe they were all…monsters?” Steve asked in disbelief. 

Tony nodded as he grabbed a dry towel to wipe his hands and arms. “Jotun have a natural gift for magic, yet they looked down on him for using it…talking about a fucked-up childhood,” Tony said, dumping the towel on the bench beside him. 

“I’m sorry,” Steve said softly. “I don’t think we’ve gotten a very clear picture on what’s been happening here and we’re stuck in the middle of it.” 

“Yeah, sorry about that. But things have been crazy, but we’ve been coping, now this,” Tony said, shaking his head. He heard fast and heavy footsteps and saw Thor and Odin coming and Tony got to his own feet, the blanket falling to the bench. “What are you doing here?” he snarled at them. 

Odin glared at Tony, “I am here to check on my son. I heard he was injured.” 

“Yeah, by ‘his’ friend,” Tony snapped, pointing at Thor. “Or are you going to say it was an accident? That somehow your dagger slipped from your belt into his hands, which just happen to be in a throwing motion toward me?” 

“Enough of this, I wish to check up on my brother,” Thor snapped, some guilt filling his eyes. 

“Brother? Brother! So, now that he lays injured, vulnerable, he is your brother? But where was that ‘brotherly concern’ as you all grieved? When all around you those you called friend slaughtered Loki’s honor, his very existence? Where were you when Fandaral called him the son of a whore and a beast? Nowhere, that’s where! You don’t deserve to be here and without doubt your mother would be ashamed of you!” 

“How dare you!” Thor snarled and stepped forward, Tony also taking one and the two met eye to eye. 

“I dare, Thor, or have you forgotten all I’ve said already? How those who betrayed Loki as he stood King went unpunished, where anyone can speak any foulness toward him, not fearing any reprisal from you or you,” he said to Odin. “You think I didn’t see all Frigga had to show me?” 

Before more could be said, the door opened and the older woman from before exited. She did a half curtsy toward Odin, and then looked at Tony. “We were able to remove the dagger, there was minimal damage; he was very lucky. It went in three inches and a quarter of an inch from his spine and managed to miss everything. The Norns were looking over him in this matter.” She reported. “We are trying to get him to remain sleeping, but he awoke and is asking for you,” she said looking at Tony. 

“He’ll be okay?” 

“He’ll need lots of rest, but yes, he’ll be okay,” She replied a warm smile upon her face. 

“I wish to see my son,” Odin said. 

Before the healer could speak, Tony jumped in. “He doesn’t want to see you, and as I said, you don’t deserve to be here. If you really care about him, then do something that matters for all to see, not in some hidden hallway.” 

The woman gasped. “Odin is king,” she said. 

“Not my king,” Tony replied, glaring at Odin. “Besides, he should be here as Loki’s father not Asgard’s ruler…and Loki doesn’t want to see his father,” Tony said and entered the room closing the door behind him. 

**************

Tony moves in quickly to Loki’s side and see’s tired green eyes light up at seeing him, and it does his heart good to see such care in those eyes. “Hey, Reindeer games,” he said as he take’s Loki’s hand with his left and caresses his some hair from his face with his right, the braid and jewels long removed. 

“Anthony,” Loki said in a tried voice. His eyes showing he was concerned. 

“I’m here, I’m fine,” Tony said, soothing Loki via his grasp on his hand and continuing to caress his hair. “Barely a scratch from Fan-face,” he smiled warmly. “You’re the one who needs to rest.” 

“I’m…sorry,” Loki said, his eyes glistening slightly. 

“Hey, hey, you did nothing wrong and have nothing to be sorry for,” Tony insisted. “And you’re going to be just fine,” he added. 

“I do not…wish to be here,” Loki finally admitted, his hand growing tighter around Tony’s. 

“Asgard or this hospital ward?” Tony asked, thinking he knew the answer to that one. 

“Yes,” Loki said his eyes drifting shut, but he was fighting it. 

“Okay, you rest and I’ll see what I can do,” Tony said and then kissed Loki on the forehead. “Sleep, I’ve got you,” he vowed, angry at himself for not being able to prevent him from being injured in the first place. 

“Anthony…” Loki tired. 

“Shh, babe, its okay, sleep,” Tony said again and was glad this time Loki gave in. He looked up to see an even older woman was standing near the entrance from the other side of the room. “Can I help you?” he asked, his tone wary, but polite. 

“I am Eldea, I am Prince Loki’s primary care giver,” she said with a slight nod toward Tony. “I believe Alena informed you, his Highness was quiet lucky, for though there will be some minimal swelling of the area as it heals, he suffered no other damage and will be fully healed in a few days.” 

“Yes,” Tony replied. “Though if he only needs to rest, I think he’ll be able to do that better and safer in his…our room,” Tony added. 

“It would be best if he remained…” 

“No, you don’t understand, he’s not secure here and we both want him to rest; he’ll do that best in his room,” Tony said, not so much a request but as a statement of fact. 

Eldea looked at Tony for a long moment then gave a soft smile. “I will consider releasing him on two conditions,” she replied. 

“Oh, and what are those?” Tony asked, not sure what pull he had here in Asgard and wanting to give Loki what he desired, would negotiate if he had too. 

“One, Alena and I are able to continue to monitor his health while he rests in his rooms, and second, you allow me to give you a full physical.” Eldea gave him a knowing smile. 

Tony gives her an analyzing look of his own. “You’ve been his doctor since he was little?” he asked. 

“That is correct,” she replied. 

“Then you knew,” he said, slightly accusing. 

“I and a small handful of healers were foresworn not to speak a word of it outside of the healing room and Odin and Lady Frigga themselves. It was needed as he became ill when he was young and no one knew how or what ailed him. Once we were given his true heritage, I was able to discover the cause of his illness and cure him. It was also what allowed us to determine he was with child when it became needed,” Eldea added. Her eyes were caring and full of concern. “We all have taken our duty to care for our young prince personal; he is dear to us all,” she added. “Thus it is my belief that Queen Frigga gave you more than her son in marriage, am I right?” 

Tony nodded after a long moment. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to know what is happening with me,” he replied. After giving Loki a look to assure himself he was sound asleep, he followed Eldea into the room next door, but kept himself at an angle he could keep an eye on Loki. He sat silent for a moment as a light engulfed him. “Biological scanning? Cool.” He said, having always hated regular physicals, especially the turn your head and cough part…really hated that. 

“Indeed, Midgard has grown since their simple days of magic fire and worshiping ghost,” Eldea replied with a chuckle. 

“We try,” Tony smiled back. “Now it’s magic ghost and worshiping fire, or should I say electricity,” Tony added and saw Eldea’s smile grow larger. “So…any idea what’s going to happen?” 

“I can see our Lady had the foresight to grant you not only her immortality but her godhood as well,” Eldea said easily. “She also set it so it took form slowly to allow you to come to terms with the changes.” 

“Yeah, kind of figured that out myself, especially when I work up spitting blood and metal shrapnel; that was fun,” Tony said with a touch of sarcasm. 

“Hmm,” she said. “Since you are Prince Loki’s husband, I wish to also be your personal healer as well, if that is acceptable to you?” she asked. 

“Sure, you treat him good and that works for me,” Tony replied, his eyes looking serious as he stated how important it was she looked over his husband well. 

Eldea nodded. “Good. At some point I will need a health history when you were mortal in case there is any minor influence in future events. As for now, you have advanced your healing speed, but it will continue to grow until it reaches Asgardian levels; about a week or two. You’re strength has increased already to such levels, so I believe it will increase a bit more; though I doubt to Thor’s level…but few ever reach his level,” she added. 

“You have any idea what my powers going to be?” he asked, wondering if he could get a clue. 

“I’m afraid not,” Eldea said warmly. “Only the Norns know what sphere of influence you will be granted, though I think not of war,” she chuckled. 

“Hey, why not? Tony, Norse god of war….yeah, your right, sounds awful.” 

“Besides we have enough of them anyway, and if I don’t miss my guess, you will be as unique as your personality,” she smiled. 

“Thanks…I think.” 

“You are welcome. You are fit and well, Prince Tony, you may depart and make arrangements for Prince Loki to join you in your rooms.” 

“I can just…you know, carry him,” Tony suggested. 

“No, he needs to remain as still as possible while he rests, for though no damage per se, I did mention there was swelling around the spin in the area of the injury and I would not want to aggravate it if it can be avoided. He will be properly moved to your rooms within the hour,” she said and with a nod, turned and left. 

Tony turned his attention back to Loki and once more kicked himself, for there standing silent was Odin. He moved quickly but quietly so not to wake Loki. “You know, the habit of not listening to others is what got you into this mess in the first place,” he said firmly, but kept his voice low. 

“On the contrary, I listened to what you said, which is why I am here as his father, and since he sleeps he does not see me,” Odin replied, looking even older than before, as he watches he younger son sleep 

“Hmm,” Tony said and nodded. “I can now see where he gets his trick with semantics from,” Tony added more to himself. “He’s going to be okay,” he said aloud. 

“We were all lucky this night,” Odin replied, his eye looking red as if he had cried. 

“Yeah, but this shouldn’t have happened in the first place,” Tony challenged. 

Odin remained silent for a long moment then looked up to meet Tony’s gaze. “You are right,” Odin said, then with a firm nod, turned and left in a stride that told Tony the man was now on a mission; what that was, was unknown. He then turned to Loki’s sleeping form and caressed his long locks. “You know, you take more after your father than you probably want to know,” he said softly, then once more kissed his forehead, then left to make arrangements for Loki’s recovery. He’d find out what Odin was up to later, when he went to see about him and Loki leaving Asgard and when Fenrir would be arriving. 

****End of Chapter Six****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the rousing support. I'm mid way of chapter seven and still going. This story was to be five pages long and now look at it. I'm so glad you all are enjoying it so much.


	7. Chapter 7

The healers had left and Tony sat on the side of the bed, brushing Loki’s hair out of his face; still sleeping under whatever magic/medicine they had given him. Tony had to remind himself that it had only been a couple of days, but yet he felt as if they had been together forever and that his Loki was something special. When Loki was awake he was strong, quick of mind and tongue, and had a fierceness that could rival anyone’s, but in sleep he looked so young, sweet, innocent and it pinged every protective instinct Tony ever had, and perhaps even created a few dozen more. His thumb caressed his cheek, feeling the softness of his skin under his touch, and Tony gave a very soft sigh. He got up, adjusted the covers over his husband and headed out to the living area where Natasha and Steve awaited him; Clint as predicted, was somewhere with Thor. 

“We’ve got to talk,” Natasha said as Tony exited the bedroom and closed the door behind him. 

“Yeah,” Tony said as if admitting defeat, “we do.” He moved to a table where some fruit and cheese was laid out along with a pitcher of mead and wished for his scotch. He poured himself a mug and gestured if the others wanted any, they shook their heads no. He took a large gulp and moved to sit on the sofa opposite them, took a few more gulps then fortified himself with a large breath. “Okay.” 

“You know you’re compromised,” Natasha said bluntly. 

Tony just chuckled. “I believe I said that already, but yeah…yeah, I think you’re right. I think Mama Frigga placed an extra whammy in this bonding thing, so we’d really take to each other,” Tony said for that was the only real explanation he could give why he went from zero (hate the guy) to sixty (Love the guy and if any of you look at him wrong I’ll kill you) in such short a time. “But I just can’t find it in me to care, really,” he added and looked at his friends to see their reaction. 

“You sure there is no…way to undo this?” Steve asked, concern filling his face. 

“Yep, as I’ve been saying and I’m sure by now you both have verified it, it’s a done dada,” Tony smirked. “But it’s not like what Katniss went through, not by a long shot. I’m in control of myself, I make my own decisions, it’s more like…” Tony hesitated, for he hated discussing feelings, but he wasn’t getting out of this so easily. He got up and got himself another mug of mead. “We fit,” he finally said after another drink. “It’s like finding the last missing piece of a puzzle…ah fuck it,” Tony said not wanting to talk about this part. “He’s mine, I’m his, that’s the deal,” he finally said. 

Steve nodded as if he understood, and Natasha looked at him with her evaluating eyes. “But that’s not all we need to talk about,” She finally said. 

“What do you mean?” Tony asked, trying for innocent and knowing he was failing by a landslide. 

“Since the…bonding, you’ve been acting as if someone gave you an extra shot of testosterone,” Natasha replied. “You’re not weak by any means, but normally you would not be able to lift Clint like you did, much less kick an Asgardian’s ass. We’ve seen them fight, Tony, they’re much stronger than we are by far and you went into a ring with one and kicked his ass like he was the mortal and you the…” Natasha stopped as if the penny dropped for her. 

“Like what?” Steve asked, seeing she was on to something. 

Tony knew the jig was up and with one more fill up of his mug, returned to the couch. “Alright, you got me,” he smirked. “Mama’s wedding present to me was her godhood, so yeah, not so much the mortal anymore. You could say I’m more of a god in training as I’m still changing, according to their healers here.” 

“Changing into what?” Steve asked, a bit of horror on his face. 

Tony chuckled, “I’m not going to turn into a monster or something, just you know; immortal, stronger, perhaps a few powers here and there…nothing much.” 

“Powers?” Steve gasped. “What kind of powers? Tony, just what in heaven’s name is going on here?” he demanded. 

“Look, Cap. I’ve told you all I know really. No one knows what powers if any beyond healing better, living longer and being stronger, only time will tell. But whatever it is, it’s not going to change things because you or anyone else doesn’t like it…this is me…now,” Tony explained. 

“You mean, you and Loki,” Natasha said, for Tony had made it clear they were a package deal. 

“Yep,” Tony said and leaned back, for there wasn’t much more to say on the matter. He felt as they beat that proverbial horse enough. 

“I know he was…not himself when he attacked New York,” Steve then said. “But he was no angel here before he left either,” he added. 

“I know full well what happened here before he…fell from the BiFrost,” Tony replied, not feeling it necessary to mention that Loki had fallen on purpose in hopes that he died in the void; that was personal. “He made some bad calls, not like any of us never did that?” he said, with a knowing smirk on his face as he eyed Natasha and Steve. Then he got serious. “Look, he’s not evil, he’s not after the throne and he is definitely not after taking over the earth. In fact, as I’ve mentioned before, his mother charged him with protecting it and I can’t think of someone better than a kick-ass mage to help do the job.” 

“Tony…” Steve begun only for Natasha to interrupt. 

“No, he’s right,” She said, looking at Steve seriously. “From what Tony has told us and from what I’ve learned, Loki is one of if not the most powerful magic user they have in Asgard, having him on our side is nothing to sneeze at.” 

Steve sighed and shook his head. “I’m not opposed to the idea in general, it just…I don’t like how this all came about.” 

“As Tony has said, it is what it is, there is nothing we can do about it. We can either accept it and move forward or continue to waste our time, breath and possibly alienate a new ally trying to fight it,” Natasha replied. 

They were silent for a few minutes when Steve nodded. “Okay, okay, you’re right. There really isn’t anything we can do and if they’re both on our side, like they said…” 

“Sitting right here, Capsicle,” Tony chimed in. 

Steve gave him a small glare, “Then I say we give it a shot. But what are we going to do with Hawkeye and Banner, much less Fury?” he asked Natasha. 

“I can handle Clint, he’s…still got a few issues he needs to work through,” she said, her tone firm and Tony could hear a protectiveness toward Barton and he could respect that. 

“So long as he doesn’t shoot anything at my husband and watches his mouth around Loki about his mother…major sensitive subject,” Tony replied. 

Natasha nodded her understanding. “As for Banner? If you and I break it to him gently after explaining Loki was actually being used like Clint, he should be okay.” Natasha added.

“And Fury?” Steve asked, his tone making it clear, he hoped she had a plan for him too. “I don’t think he’ll be okay with this, no matter what, really.” 

“No, probably not, but he can be made to see reason,” Natasha replied. 

“And if not, I’ll cut off all my funding…let’s see how he gets his fancy toys without it,” Tony smirked knowingly. “Me and my family is a packaged deal,” he added. 

“Family?” Steve asked. 

“There was mention of someone else, but I couldn’t get much information, and at the ceremony, they said something about letting someone go and being returned?” Natasha asked. 

“Fenrir, Loki’s son,” Tony said, looking a bit serious again. “It’s another sensitive subject, but to summarize, events happened and Loki got pregnant. They told him it was because he was a magic user or some bullshit like that, but he didn’t have any reason to know differently. They lied; it was due to him being a Jotun…anyway. One of his ex-associates wanted him to create a love potion so she’d land Thor and become Queen.” 

“I take it he didn’t make it?” Steve guessed. 

Tony chuckled. “That’s what I thought, but no, he made it…just didn’t make it permanent and well long story short, she got kicked out of Asgard.” 

“I’m thinking she wanted revenge,” Natasha said, a small smile on her face and her eyes twinkled with amusement at Loki’s prank. 

Tony’s smile faded. “Yes, she targeted the kid. She had someone impersonate someone high up, someone Odin listened too over his own wife…well; they took the kid, where he was to remained locked up in isolation for all eternity.” 

Steve jumped to his feet. “They took a child and locked him up! Alone!” Tony could see his friend was outraged over hearing this. 

“It’s no excuse, but Odin was told the kid would grow up to kill him and start some end of gods thing…the real crime is that if he’d listen to Frigga and gone to check out the source of this news, nothing would have happened.” 

“Communications is poor I take it between family members,” Natasha said, looking furious in her own right. 

“Yes, but Odin is sending someone to get the kid. Loki said the child has been in a stasis as to keep him from suffering, but I can’t help but believe there is still going to be a lot of trauma to get over, for the both of them.” 

“How old is the kid?” Steve asked, pacing for he was still angry. 

“Not sure how it translates. It’s been over five hundred years…um…Loki said he was just a baby, so…no telling.” 

“Kid’s going to be an issue,” Natasha suddenly said. 

“What? Why?” Tony demanded

“He is a weakness…” Natasha began. 

“He’s a kid!” Tony and Steve said in unison. 

Natasha raised a brow waiting for them to let her finish. “I’m just letting you know others will see him as a Key Stone to Loki’s weakness. Fury especially. You’re going to have to be on your guard, that’s all I meant by that.” 

“Well, no one is going to touch my kid,” Tony snapped. 

“War is not meant for children and if anyone tries…well, you can count on me,” Steve vowed. 

“I will help too,” Natasha added. Seeing Tony look at her she added. “I was taken from my parents for the purpose of war and as a hostage against them, who I found out later died trying to get me back. I don’t take kindly to children being used,” she said firmly. 

“Thanks, guys, I appreciate it and I’m sure Loki will too,” Tony replied, then suppressed a yawn. 

“We should get going,” Steve said as he moved to the door. “We’ll see you tomorrow?” 

“Of course,” Tony said as he stood himself. “Thanks again.” 

“We’re team, that’s what we do,” Natasha said, actually giving him a genuine smile before her and Captain America headed out. 

Tony felt pleased with how things had gone with his friends, he just hoped they would continue that way, but it did give him pause. Fenrir would be targeted by one scumbag or another; Tony wasn’t going to let that happen. He’s failed his new family enough as it is…well no more. Instead of heading to bed, Tony moved to one of his bags, that he insisted he bring, and found one of his Starkpads with full power and some batteries for it and got to work. Operation Safeguard/Mutilate or S&M was born. 

******

Everything in Asgard or should Tony say almost everything in Asgard is made of gold or a facsimile of it, but wasn’t exactly sure what it was. So, when Odin had announced he required both him and Loki to attend him in the Great Hall, Loki was in need of a wheelchair, which was a cushioned white chair on gold wheels and golden handle bars. 

“No,” Loki said from his bed.

“Lokes, you don’t have a choice here,” Tony tried again, for Loki was protesting the ‘foul contraption[s]’ use most strongly. 

“I will not be…be seen as some…crippled!” Loki snarled. 

“You can’t even stand long enough to get dressed by yourself and the Healers won’t let you even try to stand there for however long the All-Daddy is going to chime on about. So, it’s either not show…” 

“I must, I have been summoned as have you,” Loki replied, folding his arms over his chest. 

“Then it’s the chair, Sugarlumps,” Tony smiled overly sweetly. 

“I hate you,” Loki snapped, and looked away. 

Tony moved to sit next to Loki. “Good thing I know better,” he teased, then cupped his cheek so he was made to look Tony in the eyes. “I get it, I really do, but unless there is a door number three, we’ve only really got one option; though I’m totally okay with spurning off the invite,” he said sincerely. 

“Anthony,” Loki said and leaned forward resting his forehead on Tony’s. He then reached up and caressed Tony’s cheek. “Mother always tended to be right about most things,” he said and before Tony could ask, Loki kissed him. It was soft, tender, loving and so amazing, Tony almost forgot what they were talking about, but a knock on the door reminded him. 

“Damn,” Tony and Loki breathed out, their eyes dilated with desire.

Loki pulled back and sighed heavily. “Okay,” was all he said, but Tony knew what he meant. He and Loki were dressed very similar to what they wore for Frigga’s memorial service, including their circlets, Tony’s red and gold and Loki’s green and gold. Tony lifted Loki from the bed onto the chair and helped him get situated and then they were off. 

Upon reaching the Great Hall, they both could hear that it was full of people, making them share a look. //No idea,// Loki said from what Tony had asked with just a glance. 

They entered and saw all of Asgard or a good portion was in attendance, and on the step up from the floor was Thor in all his glory, looking…concerned. Tony rolled Loki to be next to Thor and then stood next to him and saw Odin too was in his golden armor…this was big. Tony watched Odin stand and hit his golden stick which echoed throughout the hall, bringing silence. 

“I, Odin, King of Asgard, have brought you all forth for several reasons. The first is to let it be known that Loki is Odinson, MY son,” Odin said firmly. “He is a Prince of Asgard and shall be treated as such, in and out of the light. To do otherwise is to risk my wrath,” he added, looking over the people with a deep glare. 

//Well, seems pops has a new tune,// Tony thought to Loki.

//Do you really think he…he means it?// Loki thought back, his gaze never leaving Odin. 

Tony watched the older man and though, //Yeah, I think he really does, Lo-lo.//

“The next is in regards to the Bifrost. The matter has been investigated and it is concluded that both Prince Loki AND Prince Thor are responsible and thus are charged with its repair, any other issues have been resolved to MY satisfaction,” Odin announced. 

Tony could hear some of the people were not pleased, but none spoke up enough to counter the old man, so felt this was the end of that issue; thank goodness. 

“However, there are some matters that have not been solved, which I will render now,” he said and moved to take his seat again. “Heimdal, step forward,” he commanded. 

//Well, I’ll be,// Tony thought. 

//What?// Loki asked. 

//Seemed he’s not going to let the treason against you go after all. Good.//

//I thought encasing him in ice a fair trade off, considering,// Loki replied as they both watched the tall dark Asgardian step forth, his helmet shining gold like his eyes. 

“My King,” Heimdal said with a bow and a knowing look. 

“When the sleep was upon me, my Queen bestowed Gungnir into my son’s hands, this you were aware of yes?” Odin asked. 

“Yes, My King,” Heimdal said, looking like a statue as he stood tall and proud. 

“As King, did he not order you to not let anyone use the BiFrost without his expressed command?” Odin asked, some anger lacing his voice. 

“Yes, My King.” Was all Heimdal said. 

“Do you believe that I will overlook the fact that by leaving your post, your sword in place allowing the BiFrost to be used, clears you of wrong doing?” Odin demanded.

“No, My King,” Heimdal replied. 

“Then as you have admitted to breaking your oath to your King, I leave your punishment in his hands; though he be now Prince again,” Odin said firmly, turning to look at Loki who looked a bit stunned, but only for a moment, quickly recovering and appearing the royal he truly was. “Prince Loki, you will return at sunset with his sentence in hand.” 

“Yes…father,” Loki said, trying to remain restrained, but Tony could feel all the emotions that bubbled underneath; Loki was torn-unsure if Odin was really standing up for him or simply testing him. Tony thought a bit of both, but the old man was trying, he could see that. 

“You may step back, Heimdal and also return at sunset to receive your fate,” Odin commanded. 

“Yes, My King,” he said and stepped back into the crowd. 

“Lady Sif and the Warriors Three come forth,” Odin commanded a touch of a growl in his voice; he was not happy. 

//Oh, this should be good,// Tony thought. 

//All of this confuses me. Why now?// Loki thought back. 

//Because I called Odin and Thor on their blindness and even if Thor is still choosing to keep his head in the sand it seems your Father has pulled his from his ass,// Tony said, fighting to keep a smirk from his face…it was hard. 

//Truly?// Loki asked. 

//Just watch, he’s going to lay into him, especially goat face,// Tony thought back, covering his mouth to hide the dark smile he had for a long moment, before getting his act together. 

“Sif, Hogun, Volstagg, were you aware that King Loki had forbidden the use of the BiFrost?” Odin asked. 

“Yes, sire,” all three replied as one, except Fandral who could tell he was going to be singled out. 

“Then why did you break your oaths to your King and traverse to Midgard?” Odin asked. 

Tony wasn’t surprised that it was Sif that stepped forward. “My King,” she said, similar to Heimdal. “We…suspected…wrong doing,” she said, looking toward Loki. 

“You suspected Loki of wrong doing, you mean,” Odin clarified for her. “What evidence did you have?” he asked. 

“We…” she looked to the others who had nothing to say then back at Odin. “We thought it best to act…” 

“You mean, when you could not reach the Queen with your concerns, instead of going to the Einherjar or trusting your King, that within mere hours of him taking the throne you broke your Oaths and charged to Thor’s side, not taking into account that he was banished, by me,” Odin cut her off, no patience it seemed for word dancing this day. “Did you think or count on Heimdal to let him return?” 

“It was a good thing we did,” Sif replied. “He attacked Thor!” she said bravely. 

“A matter that would not have come about if not for your interference,” Odin replied firmly. 

“He let those blue…” Volstagg started to speak only to be cut off. 

“Watch your tongue,” Odin seethed. “My son is Jotun! He is no beast, no barbarian no fool!” Odin shouted for all to hear. “His plan was to stop the war, by causing chaos in Jotunhiem, by leading Laufy into a trap, and slew him in MY name. He did this so others would not spill unnecessary blood, and had you TRUSTED your KING, you would have known this!” Odin snarled. 

//Anthony, he’s…he’s…// Loki couldn’t find the words. 

Tony just reached out and took Loki’s hand in his, he could feel all the emotions continue to build in his husband as he watched Loki’s father not only stand up for him, but claim him proud of as well. 

“But All-father,” Sif tried but a shout from Odin cowed all of them. 

“Enough. You all forget, I can see and hear all even when the sleep is upon me. You labeled him jealous and scorned the very magic he has used to save your lives scores of times and betrayed him and Asgard the first chance you had. Though it is for your blind loyalty to Thor that saves you this day from your treason,” Odin snarled. “Though your wrong was done to my son, I will announce your sentence,” he added. 

Odin raised Gungnir and slammed it down and all three were stripped of their armor and weapons; only their under clothes remained. “You have been allowed to keep your immortality, but have been stripped of your position and powers. You will return to your homelands where if you should regain your honor may one day return to reclaim your entitlements; but until that time, you are banished from the Palace and the heart of Asgard,” Odin said, and then with a nod, several guards came and escorted them out of the Great Hall. 

“Father,” Thor said, looking hurt and lost. 

“It is because of you they live, Thor. Be grateful, anyone else to so blatantly betray their King would have been executed, you know this.” Odin informed him. 

Thor glares at Loki. “Do not blame your brother,” Odin ordered. “He was King, placed there by your Mother, not by his own hand. They betrayed him, would you have me let it go?” he asked. 

Thor was silent, and then shook his head no. 

Odin turned his eye to the last remaining Warrior—Fandral. “Fandral, you are not only charged with the same treason as the others, but the attempt on the lives of my sons,” Odin said, glaring at the younger man. 

“All-Father, there is no law against hunting Frost Giants, nor those who aid them,” Frandral tried. 

“There is no law allowing it either,” Odin replied. “But there IS a law for attempting to harm a member of the Royal Family of Asgard. You lost your challenge in fair combat, as reported by Tyr, then in poor sportsmanship, stole Thor’s dagger and released it with the intentions of harming my son-in-law, but injured my son instead.” 

“You mean that filthy….” 

Odin jumped to his feet and slammed down Gungnir hard, making everyone in the room flinch, including Thor, Tony and Loki. “Another word against my son and I shall cut your tongue out myself,” Odin raged. He then slammed Gungnir once more and just like the others Fandral’s weapons and armor dropped from his body, leaving him in only his long-johns. “Like the others you are stripped of your position and powers. Unlike the others, you are sentenced to spend the rest of your life in a cell until the day my son, Prince Loki decides to have mercy upon you, on which that day you shall be given death,” Odin announced. 

“Father!” Thor protested. 

Fandral tried to fight the guards that grabbed him, but was failing. “You brought a filthy Frost Giant here and tainted our realm! You never cared about the Jotun before, in fact encouraged our scorn and venom, and now…now that all know your shame, I am to be held hostage to your guilt!” 

Odin took a step down, but Loki’s voice stopped him. “Father no,” Loki said firmly. He was grateful Odin stopped to look at him and remained where he was, for Tony and Loki both knew he was going to cut Fandral’s tongue out. Loki kept Tony’s hand and forced himself to stand, much to Tony’s silent protest. He turned and faced Fandral eye to eye. “Filthy Jotun am I?” Loki challenged. “I was good enough to save your life; not only in battle but from the dozens of angry fathers whose daughters YOU tainted. I was good enough to call Shield-brother, so long as it benefited you, but you were never mine. Yes, I am of Jotun birth, tossed aside due to being a runt and all now know my shame. But I stand before you proud, not because I am Prince, but because I am Frigga and Odinson! I have been charged with the protection of Midgard and there I and my family shall reside, while you rot in your pettiness and bigotry. Gag him and take him away, he is not fit to stand in my father’s shadow,” Loki ordered and the guards didn’t hesitate to follow suit. 

“Loki,” Odin said and Tony watched his husband turn to face his father, who looked fierce, then his face soften with a small smile. “Sit down before the healers have my head,” he said. 

“Yes, father,” Loki replied and gave a small smile of his own before Tony helped him sit back down. 

“Father…” Thor began but was cut off by a look. 

“We will talk later,” Odin promised his eldest son. To the crowd he spoke, “Let it be known that any actions against my sons will never be tolerated, nor any action against your King.” Odin then turned and exited, allowing the people to leave as murmurs of confusion, fear and anger against the traitors filled the room. 

Tony maneuvered the chair out to the hall away from the crowd as Thor stormed after them. “Did you know of this?” he demanded. 

“That father would act against your followers, no,” Loki replied truthfully. “That they were guilty of such actions, yes.” 

“You know it was I that brought it to his attention, leave him out of it,” Tony growled. 

“You have injured my friends, Man of Iron,” Thor snarled. 

“They did it to themselves,” Tony replied. 

//Anthony, I’m tired, please do not do this now,// Loki thought. 

Tony restrained himself. “If you want to have a fit, go talk to your father,” Tony said and pushed Loki forward back to their rooms. 

“I am not done with you,” Thor snarled, but thankfully a page came to let Thor know he was being summoned by his father, allowing Loki and Tony to depart. 

Once in their rooms, Tony helped Loki back into bed, ignoring his protests. “I’m fine,” Loki insisted. 

“Eldea said you needed to spend the day in bed, but Odin’s summons altered that enough, so back to bed,” Tony said then huffed. “Ahg, look at me, you’ve made me responsible,” he said and shook like a dog trying to get fleas off. 

Loki laughed. “I did not such thing,” he chuckled. Then his eyes, though tired, looked serious. “I wish to leave for Midgard tonight.” 

“Fanrir isn’t with us yet,” Tony replied, pushing the chair away and sitting next to Loki on the bed. “Why?” 

“I think it best if we prepare for him and I know we both have to face Fury and his organization, and it is best if my son is not with us at that time. Besides, once he is in my arms again, I do not think I will let him go…possibly never,” Loki said with a tight smile. 

Tony grasped his hand tightly, “yeah, I can see that. You should know, Steve and Natasha, they know about Fenrir coming to join us and my…change.” 

“Oh, do tell,” Loki smirked. 

“Well, not so hot on the god front, but they know there is no changing that. As for Fenrir, they’ve offered to help protect him.” 

“Truly?” Loki questioned. “I thought as my son, they would see him a vulnerability to controlling me?” 

“Yeah….no. Natasha pointed that out, and her and Steve are totally against the idea of anyone messing with the kid and I’m like 90% sure Banner is the same. I think Barton too but he’s still caught up in his head about the whole mind thing.” 

“That was regrettable and though I will try to make amends to him, you know I will not allow him to bring harm to my family.” 

“You and me both, babe,” Tony smiled joyfully. “So, if you want to get going tonight, you need to rest up and I’ll let the others know. Then once you have some rest, I’ll check with All-pops and see when he can flash us home.” 

Loki chuckled. “You know, your grace period where he will allow you to get away with such terms shall not last forever. One day he will still your tongue.” 

“Oh, baby, we don’t want that. I’m very good with my tongue,” Tony purred, thrilled to see a soft blush fill Loki’s cheeks. 

“I have no doubt, husband of mine, and I look forward to that moment,” Loki purred back and Tony could feel a small blush of his own creep over his face and coughed to get a grip of himself. 

“Yeah, me too, but…not now. It’s beddy-byes for all injured sexy deities,” Tony said and gestured for Loki to use his magic to undress, which he did into nothing, causing Tony’s face to grow hotter with the temptation of his gorgeous husband. “You are cruel, babe…sexy as hell and injured,” Tony huffed as he pulled the blankets out and on top of Loki. “Sleep,” he ordered “while I make arrangements and get a cold shower.” Tony watched Loki shift, a night shirt now upon his person and his eyes close just before Tony exited the bedroom; they were going home and there were things to do and preparations to make. 

****End of Chapter Seven ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and I hope to have another chapter up for the New Year as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Thor was surprised to be led by the page to all places, his Mother’s garden upon being summoned by his father. The page left him at the entrance and Thor slowly made his way in, recalling so many memories it was almost overwhelming. Thor debated turning back as the flood of thoughts overtook him, but he spotted his father sitting in the shade at the same table his mother took her afternoon tea, practically every day of her life…Thor recalled so many times where he and Loki would play in this garden as children while she sipped her tea and sewed her embroidery or planned her next tapestry; perhaps more, but the image of her in the lone chair where the sun would never be too dark or too bright was forever burned in his memory. 

“Thor,” Odin called out. 

Thor blinked back tears and moved to sit in another chair, his mother’s remaining empty and looked at his father and could see how age had taken hold of him even more since Frigga’s death. “Why here?” he asked, not why he was summoned. 

“Because I can feel her here the most,” Odin replied, looking tired, having changed from his golden armor to simple white and gold robes. 

“Father, why…why did you do all this?” Thor pleaded. 

“Because it was long overdue, my son,” Odin replied easily, his gaze up in the trees watching the birds at play. 

“I don’t understand,” Thor replied. 

Odin sighed. “I know, and that is my fault as well, but I intend to rectify that if I can,” Odin replied. “To start, let me tell you a story,” he said, shifting to get more comfortable in his seat. 

“Father is now the time for such?” Thor asked his face full of anguish, confusion and suppressed anger. 

“Now is the exact time for such, now listen and perhaps we both can learn something,” Odin said. 

_Once, long ago, there were three brothers all with visions of someday claiming a throne of their own, upon becoming men, and so they grew in what each believed was needed to achieve such. The three brothers took different paths, one of strength and courage, the other of wisdom and scholarly pursuits and the youngest, he, he chose magic. As the three grew it became apparent that though all three wanted a throne of their own, there was only one that could be claimed, which meant that at some point the three brothers would have to face one another in a challenge to prove once and for all who would best be fit to be King and claim the throne. The final judge of this challenge was the current King, their father who thought himself strong, wise and cunning and believed when the time came only the best would rise to show his true colors and be his heir._

“Father what does this…” 

“Do not interrupt,” Odin ordered. 

_The time came when all three brothers were finally to see who among them would become crowned prince and heir to the throne, for unlike our current ways of it being the oldest by birth, the current King again thought he was wiser than most. Two days before the challenge was to be held, the eldest; the one who chose strength and courage as his path, received a letter from the royal page informing him of a village that was being attacked by a band of ogres and were in desperate need of a champion to come and save them. Of course, there was no hesitation, the eldest packed his bag and sent word that he would return in plenty of time for the challenge and headed out in the direction the royal summons had given him._

_The next day, the second brother; the one who chose wisdom and scholarly pursuits received a letter from the royal page informing him of a crisis in a town that was most urgent. It seemed there was a dispute over a child and his parentage and if something wasn’t done soon there would either be war in the town or the child would die. There wasn’t enough information for the second son to make a wise decision so he too packed a bag and sent word that he too would return in time for the challenge and headed out in the direction the summons provided him._

_On the day of the challenge there was only one brother who arrived before his King and thus there was no need for a challenge as it was decided that if the others could not be bother to show they had no true interest in holding the throne, and so the youngest brother became heir apparent and when the time came, he became King._

Odin looked at Thor and saw he was paying attention but didn’t understand the point behind the story. “Do you not see?” he asked Thor. 

Thor shook his head. “See what, father? The others did what they thought best and were not able to return on time; shouldn’t the King who sent them on such a quest hold off the trial?” 

“Thor, if you are to be King, you must learn to look deeper, think beyond the obvious, or you too will befall a similar fate just like the two brothers,” Odin replied. 

“I thought you said Loki did not wish the throne,” Thor growled. 

Odin shook his head. “He does not. He does want you to be ready, and I am sorry to say when he came to me with his concerns I ignored him…I should have not, perhaps so much of this could have been prevented. Better yet, if I had not stopped listening to your mother…” Odin sighed and shook his head. 

“What does this story have to do with my being ready to be King?” Thor challenged. 

Odin stood up and pulled out a golden envelope and handed it to Thor. “When you know the answer perhaps then you will be ready. I suggest you ask your brother if you cannot find the answer on your own. In the meantime, Yengi provided me with this, this morning. You mother left you a letter to be given this day. I believe she foresaw this time of trial for you,” Odin said as he placed it before Thor on the table. “As for your friends…think how true they were to stroke your ego and not curb your wrong doings. How you allowed them liberties you, yourself would have stopped another from doing; especially where your brother is concerned. I have seen my mistakes, too late to not pay a heavy price, but see them I have. It is now your turn to open your eyes,” Odin added then started to leave. 

“What about Fandral?” Thor demanded. 

“What of him?” Odin asked as he turned to face his son. “If he were anyone else, what would you have done in my place?” Odin asked, but he didn’t stay for an answer, just left Thor time to think and be alone with his mother’s letter. 

Thor sat at the now empty table…empty but for the letter from his mother and seethed. He didn’t understand what the story had to do with anything that was happening as of late. Now his friends were gone and Fandral faced a long prison term followed only by death. It was like his world was turned upside down all because of Loki! 

Slowly Thor opened his mother’s letter:  
 _my dearest Thor,_

_I know this must pain you so and you may not understand my choice, but know it was mine to make. Your brother, and Loki will always be your brother, has had fate itself turned against him from the beginning, where you have had their favor much. I do not begrudge your favor and am pleased to see you shine in their light. But as a mother I cannot let one of my children suffer even if it means taking some of the light from another. No one but another parent who truly loves their children can understand, but I hope you will try. Do not let anger rule you or you too will suffer, so I am writing this in hopes to guide you away from such a path. But all is not lost, your true friends will always stand by you and Loki will forgive you if you ask him. He is not to blame for what events that will come to pass, just know it was what was needed to change things for the best._

_Be well, my golden son. Know I will always love you and watch over you as I do all my family._

_Love, Mother._

Thor couldn’t help it; he crumpled the letter and cried. 

********

Tony made sure everyone knew that needed to know that Loki was ready to head back. He wasn’t surprised that Odin wanted to meet with everyone at sunset, not only to discuss things, but Loki had a punishment to attend too as well, regarding Heimdal. 

After gathering everything he could talk someone into lending him, Tony brought back his trophies to the room only to find a scene from a Disney film he couldn’t recall the name of at that moment. Things were packing themselves into large trunks that should have been stuffed in moments, not keep accepting new items. Tony spotted Loki standing once more dressed like the Prince he was and has been since his return, in the center of the main room where he could see into all the open rooms. Each room had several large trunks and he was glowing green and items were dancing to his whim…Tony was amazed. 

“Where are you items?” Loki asked, having sensed he was in the room with him. 

“Um, in the corner…” Tony replied only to see his items start to dance into the center of the room already packed. “I ah…have a few more…” but before Tony could continue, they floated out of his arms into a trunk that had packed up Loki’s personal library. In minutes everything that Loki wanted to take with him was packed and rested in the center of the living area. There were about ten large trunks surrounding Loki along with Tony’s suitcase and suit-case. 

“I’m guessing we’ll need to get some help to carry all this to the departure area?” Tony asked, thinking he packed well for trips. 

“No need,” Loki grinned and with a few gestures of his hands everything disappeared in what Tony would swear was a portable hole of some sort right out of Dungeons and Dragons. “What was that?” 

“That was a pocket demotion of mine; handy don’t you think?” Loki smirked mischievously and Tony felt himself fall a bit more for the god of mischief. 

“Babe, you so have to show me that trick,” Tony said as he walked up to Loki and wrapped his hands around his waist. 

“Hmm, perhaps I might,” Loki purred back his emerald eyes twinkling with merriment. 

“Do you think the All-pop will mind if we’re say, an hour late?” Tony asked, leaning in so his nose was tracing Loki’s left cheek bone from bottom to top, his hands caressing Loki’s back gently, for though the healers said he could walk, he was to not strain himself. 

Loki sighed. “Sadly yes. However, I believe it would be in our best interest if we let Thor take the others back and you and I make our own way back to not only get settled but to…talk things over.” 

“Hmmm, talk,” Tony grinned, then captured Loki’s lips with his own. “I have a few things to say right now.” He panted. 

“As much as I would,” Loki said then kissed Tony back for a few more moments. “Like to have this discussion now, we cannot be late, Anthony.” He pulled back to place some space between them. 

“Okay, okay. You said we go back on our own, how?” Tony asked. 

“I am a skilled mage, Anthony, I know of the hidden pathways and have used them often,” Loki assured him. “It is how I will return to assist in the rebuilding of the BiFrost once all the needed materials are gathered.” 

“Cool, but Thor will take them to the tower, so there will be no alone there, plus it’s a bit...disassembled at the moment. You know aliens tend to not be the best houseguests,” Tony teased. 

“Do you not have another location we can go?” Loki inquired. 

“I have a manor in New York, but I rather not stay there. Malibu would be my preference, can you take us there?” Tony asked. 

“If you can imagine your surroundings I can maneuver the pathways to take us there,” Loki agreed. 

“Have I mentioned how awesome you are?” Tony grinned. 

“Hmm, no,” Loki said with a false frown as he headed to exit the room. 

“Oops,” Tony smirked and dashed to catch up with him, glad to be back in his own jeans and T-shirt for the trip home. He knew without a doubt his ‘Royal clothing’ was packed for when needed, but since this was a private affair he would stick to what worked for him. Once he caught up he landed a kiss on Loki’s cheek. “You are amazing.” 

“That you have said,” Loki teased, keeping the frown on his face. “I believe the word you are missing is awesome.” 

“My bad,” Tony chuckled. “You are totally awesome, babe,” he then said and placed two kisses on Loki’s cheek. 

“That’s better,” Loki smiled, suppressing his own laughter as they made their way to Odin’s private meeting hall. 

Once inside Tony saw Loki put his game face on and Tony tried to do the same, but he was too happy to look so serious, so he settled for attempting to keep his mouth under control…well, some control. “Sup, All-Daddy,” he grinned and spotted a slight eye roll from Odin; he was still in his grace period…sweet. 

“Good to see you doing well, Loki,” Steven greeted sincerely, which made Tony even happier. 

“Thank you, Captain, I am doing well indeed.” 

“Loki,” Natasha greeted evenly, but Tony knew where she stood so it was okay. 

“Lady Romanov,” Loki greeted with a slight bow of respect. 

Clint was silent as he sat next to Natasha. “So, we ready to rock?” Tony asked. 

“We await Thor and Heimdal,” Odin replied from his seat at the head of the table. 

Tony wasn’t surprised that Loki took a seat leaving one open from Odin and Tony sat next to him, for Loki had explained how things worked here in Asgard. “Okay. Lokes and I are going to be heading back ourselves, so Thor, once he shows up, will take you back via the cube,” Tony said. 

“Is this true, Loki?” Odin asked, his tone neutral. 

“Yes, Father. I am aware of the old pathways, it is what will allow me to return when it is time to fix the Bifrost,” Loki replied respectfully, sounding ever the prince. 

Odin nodded. “I had wondered how you would attend your duties while on Midgard. It is good to see you have planned ahead, my son.” 

Thor at the moment entered looking like there was a storm raging within him. Tony was sure he didn’t have to look outside to know it was not all starry sky in Asgard tonight. “Point Break,” Tony greeted, only a tiny bit miffed when ignored by Thor as he took his seat. 

“Thor,” Loki said a hint of concern in his voice. 

“I have nothing to say to you,” Thor replied, attempting to keep a lid on his anger. 

“Thor,” Loki said, his tone saying more than his words. 

Thor glared at him. “Because of….this situation, my friends are dispersed and Fandral is in prison facing death. I am in no mood for whatever conversational tricks you are up to.” 

Loki glared at Thor. “Fandral aside, did it escape your notice that though they may not set foot here, you are not restricted in any way from visiting them?” 

Thor opened his mouth to reply then closed it, and by his expression it was clear to Tony he did not realize this point. Loki 1 Thor 0. 

“Nor is there any time restriction on how soon they may earn their honor back,” Loki added. 

Loki 2 Thor 0

“And if it were anyone else but Fandral that acted as he did, would you really have issue with the matter?” Loki demanded. 

Loki 3 Thor 0 Game, set and Match…the winner Loki! A small applause sounded in Tony’s head in response. 

Thankfully Heimdal arrived and this particular discussion was forced to be put aside as Odin stood holding his golden stick. Tony knew Loki was to pass sentence on this guy, but it suddenly felt very real that Loki could ask for this guy’s death. He turned to his husband hoping to see what he had in mind. //You’re not going to kill him are you?// he asked. 

//Though treason can be punishable by death, I shall not take that path,// was all Loki would say as Odin once more recited Heimdal’s crime. 

Loki rose when Odin indicated him to do so and to Tony’s surprise handed him the golden stick of ruling. He watched his husband walk slowly in front of Heimdal and found himself holding his breath…a little bit. 

“Heimdal, you have been found guilty and know the full extent of the law in which I can draw your punishment from. Have you chosen a successor?” Loki asked in a cool and dispassionate tone. 

“I have,” Heimdal replied. “I have chosen Artak the Somber.” 

Loki nodded to a guard and once more the doors opened and Artak the Somber entered. He stood almost as tall as Heimdal and was of the same build, though his black hair and reddish skin differed greatly. 

Tony watched as Loki performed some quick ceremony where this Attack guy took some vow about watching over and protecting Asgard and being loyal to his King. Then Loki held the golden stick of power vertically and waived it in front of Heimdal whose eyes changed from gold to brown and Attack guy’s turned from who knows to golden…creepy. 

“As for you, Heimdal. Would I be correct in saying that no matter how you…feel…about me, your honor would never allow you to step aside when the life of a child is concerned?” Loki asked. 

Serious brown eyes meet Loki’s. “I will always protect those who cannot protect themselves,” Heimdal replied like a vow. 

Loki nodded. “Your term of…demotion is one decade for each betrayal you either participated in or allowed to occur…” 

“Fifty years?” Thor complained. “You would have one of our best sit on the sideline for fifty years?” 

Loki turned to face Thor, but gave a glance at Odin who remained silent, so Tony figured he was going to let them work this out. “Isn’t that a touch harsh?” Tony chimed in. 

“Hardly,” Loki replied evenly. “I am in all rights entitled to call for his very life and fifty years is nothing to us, as you will soon learn.” He then looked to Thor. “Plus, I do not intend for as you put it, ‘one of our best’ to sit on the side lines. No, during that time he will serve me,” he said as he turned to face Heimdal. “And before you even consider protesting, you will be charged with the safety of my son. So tell me, would you rather prefer death over the protection of a…helpless child?” 

//Do you really trust this guy?// Tony asked, for this was their son they were talking about. 

//He may be many things and has never favored me, but he has always been an honorable man,// Loki thought back. 

“Well, I await your answer?” Loki demanded. 

Heimdal looks to Odin. “The little Prince returns?” 

“Yes, as you must have heard, he was framed by Amora, whose sentence of banishment has been charged to death on site. Upon his return he will accompany Loki to Midgard where my sons will watch over and protect for the coming future,” Odin replied. 

Heimdal nods then faces Loki. “I will accept your charge and watch over the Little Prince.” 

“Very good. Anthony and I will be leaving for Midgard tonight. You will remain here and await Fenrir’s return and then you will bring him to me. Pack well, it will be some time before you will be able to return to Asgard. In the meantime, you may guide Artak in his new duties,” Loki commanded. 

“My Prince,” Heimdal said with a fist over his heart. Then he looked to Odin who nodded and both Artak and Heimdal left. 

“Clever, brother,” Thor said, but it didn’t sound like a compliment. 

“Does this mean Big and Bad is coming with us?” Clint asked. 

“Eventually he will follow once my son has returned,” Loki replied, ignoring Barton’s glare of hate. “Any word on my son?” Loki asked Odin. 

“He is three days away and remains asleep. He will awaken upon being in your arms,” Odin replied and with a gesture a light flared up on the center of the table and there held protectively by Tyr, a tiny boy slept, while wrapped in Tyr’s personal cape that is enchanted to keep the bearer cool or warm and dry and comfortable, as they traveled on a ship upon some rough sea. 

This was the first time Tony got to see the small boy and his heart melted, for he looked just like Loki; black hair, pale skin, sharp cheekbones and Tony would swear if those eyes opened they would be green as well. “Lokes…he’s…beautiful.” He turns sensing Loki’s emotions and sees his husband fighting to keep his mask of indifference in place. 

“He has not changed at all,” Loki said in a soft voice. 

“He’ll be safe,” Steve vowed. 

“You really have a kid?” Clint asked, sounding as if he doubted this fact. 

“He looks about one or two years of age,” Natasha said, studying the small boy in the image. 

“He is technically 837 years old, but the stasis contained him at the age he was taken from me,” Loki said, his eyes never leaving the image until it faded away. 

“Hugin and Munin are keeping watch, he will return safely,” Odin vowed. 

“Thank you,” Loki said, his voice breaking slightly. 

“Captain,” Odin said, turning to Steve. “Let your leaders know that Loki is not only guardian of Midgard, but he has the full backing of Asgard should it be needed. And that Thor will be remaining here though if needed he too will be available to keep his vow of protection.” 

“Father?” Thor asked, obviously not hearing of this before. 

“You have many duties here, my son. But you will be able to visit and keep your promise to your friends,” Odin replied. 

“Yeah, once the tower is back up, I’m dedicating a room for each of the Avengers; you know in case you want to hang out or what not. Got the works and you know, in case we’re needed we’ll be nearby. Though it’ll take a few days, but yeah…free rent, can’t beat that.” Tony rambled. 

Thor looked stunned and turned to Loki as if would say differently. 

“Anthony speaks for both of us,” Loki replied, and Tony could feel this was Loki’s way of trying to reach out to his brother. 

“But we’re going to Malibu tonight, get a little peace and quiet in before everything hits the fan with Fury and overseeing construction and…well…things.” Tony added.

“What about Pepper?” Clint demands. 

Tony shifts, feeling defensive. “I’ll handle Pepper, Barton. And if you can get your head out of your ass, you’ll be welcomed too. If not…then I…” 

“Agent Barton,” Loki interrupted. “I know you hold much anger over what happened, and though what I went through was not the same as you, I do understand the feeling of not having control and being forced to do things against one’s will. I will attempt to make amends to you and Midgard, this I swear in my mother’s name. I only ask you will consider giving me that opportunity.” 

Silence filled the table and finally Clint nodded. “Yeah, I guess. You really a dad?” 

“Technically I am Fenrir’s mother as I bore him; that is all any of you need to know. He is a child and he can shape-shift into a wolf about three times his current size if he feels threatened. I intend to make sure he does not feel such…by anyone.” He eyes Barton seriously. 

“Never mess with kids. Don’t like anyone who would,” Clint replied, letting it be known in his own way, Tony believed, that he too would have the kid’s back. 

“Then we are in agreement, Agent Barton,” Loki accepted. 

“If there isn’t anything else?” Odin asked, standing to dismiss everyone. 

“I wish to let you know that in a few days once things have settled I will compile a report on Thanos and what may remain of his Chitauri army. I will make sure both Fury and Asgard receive a copy,” Loki replied. 

“Think he’s still in the game?” Tony asked. “I mean, I did blow up his forces rather nicely,” he grinned. 

“Thanos literally courts Lady Death and Heroes as well as quantity of deaths in her name seem to be her favored gift. He also coverts the Tesseract, which will be here in Asgard. I know not how soon he will come, but I do not doubt that he will. I will not allow Midgard or Asgard to be left vulnerable if I can prevent it.”

Odin nods. “When your report is ready I will convene the generals and Thor and be assured Asgard stands ready. Again, you have our backing if you need my son,” Odin replied. 

“Thank you, Father,” Loki said and with a nod from both men, Odin departs. 

“I will have your things taken to the departure point,” Thor stated, then shared a sharp look with Loki, but thankfully much of the anger was gone at present, as he left. 

“I’ll handle the report with Fury,” Steven told Tony. 

“I’ll get Banner,” Natasha added. 

“And I’ll…” Clint started. 

“Will keep your mouth shut,” Natasha interjected, a glare showed she was serious. 

“Hey, I was just going to say I’ll get the 411 on baby stuff. I mean, the kid’s got to have something when he arrives, right?” Clint said, looking a touch offended. 

“That is most kind of you, Agent Barton. Anthony and I will appreciate what…intel you can provide us,” Loki said smoothly. “Until Later,” he said and took Tony’s hand and everything went dark and light at the same time. 

//Imagine your living area in this home you wish us to travel too?// Loki asked. 

Tony did, for he knew it well, then nothing felt like something and darkness and light focused into his living room. “Sweet,” he grinned. “Sure beats the cube and its lack of air-sickness bags.” 

“Sir, though I wish to welcome you home, I am detecting a wanted war criminal,” J.A.R.V.I.S. announced. 

“Ease up there, Jar. A lot has changed and I’ll explain later. Just change his status to friend. Better yet, change his status to spouse,” Tony beamed. 

“Sir, are you stating that you and Loki Laufyson…” 

“Odinson,” Loki corrected. 

“My apologies. That you, sir and Mr. Odinson are now married?” J.A.R.V.I.S. inquired. 

“Yeah, I know, but the answer is yes. We’re going to have to see about making it legal down here as well. Make a list for the morning of what will be needed, okay?” 

“Very good, sir, but if I may ask. What of Ms. Potts?” J.A.R.V.I.S. inquired. 

“I’ll talk with her tomorrow. As for now, privacy mode, we’ll talk in the morning,” Tony said as he moved to his bar and got two glasses of his best scotch. 

Loki had moved to sit down on one of the large sofas and sat back, lowering his defenses and looked tired. 

“Here,” Tony said as he sat next to him and offered him a drink. “You might want to get a bit more comfortable,” he advised. 

With a bit of magic, Loki’s royal outfit vanished for a pair of soft black slacks and a olive green T-shirt much like Tony’s and nothing on his feet. His hair was now loose, as he stretched and shifted and curled into Tony’s side. 

Tony beamed at the sight. “Better, Bambi?” 

“Hmm, much,” Loki replied, sipping his drink. 

“There are probably a million things we should talk about,” Tony said after another sip of his own drink. 

“Probably, but not tonight,” Loki purred, wrapping an arm around Tony’s chest, his eyes closed as he curled a bit more into Tony. 

“Hmm,” Tony said as he finished his drink, then placed it on the table behind the sofa and then took Loki’s half glass and did the same. “Yeah, not tonight,” he replied. The then cupped Loki’s cheek and gently tilted his face until those now open and astonishing green eyes were meeting his. “Definitely not tonight,” he purred and kissed Loki passionately, both knowing there would be no more disturbances this evening…tonight they would consummate their bond, willingly and with great joy. 

**** End of Chapter Eight****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support and wonderful feedback! I will attempt to get another chapter out before New Year's day, but if not...Happy New Year!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, got in nine more pages for chapter Nine. :>) Happy New Year!

Tony wasn’t a cuddler by nature, so he was a tad surprised to find himself waking up with a body wrapped around his own. In the past with lovers, including Pepper, he always awoke on the opposite side of the bed alone and except for Pepper at the time, he couldn’t get out of bed fast enough. This morning he was entwined with Loki and he couldn’t be more content, in fact he didn’t want move an inch…well maybe a few inches as Loki’s creamy skin, which went on for miles, was soft and cooling to the touch and Tony found quickly he couldn’t get enough of it. Loki’s long hair draped over him like a dark curtain in areas, enhancing the paleness of his beautiful skin. Tony was in love and knowing, really knowing that Loki felt the same was beyond words to describe how amazing it made him feel. Tony was sure he couldn’t feel any more wonderful than this moment. 

“Good morning, Sir,” J.A.R.V.I.S. said in a softer volume having noted that Loki was still asleep. “It is a sunny 53 degrees, with a high of 69 and a low of 42 today. You have eight missed calls; One from Ms. Romanov, one from Captain Rogers, two from Dr. Banner, two from Director Fury and two from Ms. Potts.” 

“What did you tell Pepper?” Tony asked in a soft voice, not wanting to disturb his husband. 

“That you had indeed returned last night but wished to be undisturbed until this morning. I should now inform you that Ms. Potts will be arriving here in one hour and 47 minutes,” J.A.R.V.I.S. replied. 

“Here as in…here?” Tony asked. 

“Who’s here,” Loki murmured as he shifted closer to Tony. 

“Sorry, babe,” Tony said in response to waking Loki. He leaned down and kissed his hair and hugged him a bit tighter. “It seems Pepper has taken the jet and will be here in about an hour and a half.” 

“Hmmm,” Loki said as if not caring about the news and shifted further until he was lying on top of Tony. “Then we have time to play, yes?” he asked, moving slow and sensually, using his body to quickly arouse his lover. 

Tony gave a playful growl and rolled quickly, causing Loki to bounce a little into the mattress, which caused a giggle to be released, making Tony fall a little bit more at the sound. “I’m the master at games, sweetheart,” Tony purred. 

Loki’s smile lit his face and his eyes glowed with joy. “Hmm, I believe I will have to demand proof, husband of mine,” he replied. 

“J.A.R.V.I.S., privacy mode until the thirty minute mark,” Tony ordered then crawled until his body was covering his mate’s. “Then I say, let the games begin,” he announced and then pounced. 

*********

Loki had insisted that he and Tony be dressed before Pepper arrived and thus after their shower together Tony dressed in his usual jeans, T-shirt and sneakers. Loki had rummaged through his wardrobe and pulled out a pair of black slacks and a soft green pullover and some low cut boots, which Tony advised wouldn’t fit him…until he saw Loki work his magic and low and behold they fit perfectly. “Yeah, you’re going to have to show me that trick too,” Tony replied. 

“Gladly,” Loki said, and with a wave of his hand, all dirty clothes vanished and the bed was made. “Magic helps with tedious choirs as well,” he added. 

“Okay, skip the clothes sizing and show me that first,” Tony chuckled. 

“When she arrives, would you prefer to speak to her privately?” Loki inquired. 

“Yeah, I think that would be best,” Tony said, moving out of the room to get some coffee. “Hungry?” 

“Starving,” Loki smirked as he followed behind Tony to where the kitchen was located. “Your living locations are rather large, why do you not have any servants?” he asked. 

“Don’t like a lot of people around to start with, that’s why I built the bots…I’ll introduce you to them later. Also I have J.A.R.V.I.S. for everything else,” Tony replied. 

“But surly there are things even your machines can not do that a servant could?” Loki continued. 

“Well, so far there are a few things…like laundry and cooking and…well yeah. But as I said, I don’t like too many people, mainly because I’ve only had to turn around and fire them after they leaked something to either the press or a competitor.” 

“No, I would not tolerate betrayal either,” Loki replied with understanding as he was handed a mug of some dark liquid. “This looks familiar what is this?” 

“Coffee,” Tony said while taking a large sip of his. “You may not like it or need milk and sugar to get used to it at first, as you probably never had it before.” 

Loki took a sip and nodded. “No, I have had this, but it was called something else… kaffen” he said with a perfect accent. 

“What language is that?” Tony asked. 

“Norwegian, sir,” J.A.R.V.I.S. replied. “It translate as into English as coffee.” 

“Thanks, Jar. So, you’ve been to mid…er Earth before?” 

“Many generations ago, though I am glad to see how much has improved since then,” Loki smirked. He took a few more sips looking around the kitchen area taking in so many items he didn’t recognize and a few he did. “So, if you have no servant, who prepares your food?” 

“I either send out for it or nibble on what’s around or sometimes I con…er ask someone else to make it,” Tony replied with a knowing grin. 

“Ah, well, since I am hungry now, thus…sending for it, would take time I do not believe we have and there is no one else here, I will have to tend to it,” he replied with a mischievous grin. 

Tony matched Loki’s smile. “We’re not going to need another shower, are we?” he asked with a bit of hope in his voice. 

Loki sighed, “as much as I would enjoy such, atlas no,” he replied. With a wave of his hand golden dishes appeared on the counter filled with fresh bread, a plate of various jams and spreads, cheese and fruit along with some freshly baked pastries all Asgardian style. 

“Why do I have the feeling someone is going to be missing out this morning,” Tony laughed. 

“It’s not like Volstagg will notice…much,” Loki grinned and then both men chuckled as they knew far well the man would indeed notice his breakfast vanishing. 

They two ate and chatted, Tony showing Loki a Stark pad and how J.A.R.V.I.S. could help him use it. He also showed him a blue print of both the Malibu and New York locations so Loki could have some say on how to settle in and start making preparations for Fenrir. “That reminds me, Jar, on my pad, there is some new protocols listed for security, I need you to download them and implement them.” 

“And which pad is that, sir?” J.A.R.V.I.S. inquired. 

“Oh, yes,” Loki said and with a wave of his hand, all of Tony’s belongings and the one trunk from the study appeared. The trunk opened and all of Tony’s trinkets and trophies piled out neatly on a nearby chair. Then with another wave the trunk was gone. “I’ll unpack later once we decide on a few things,” Loki added. 

“I have the information now, sir,” J.A.R.V.I.S. stated. 

“Excellent. How long until she arrives?” 

“Ms. Potts is pulling into the driveway now, sir,” J.A.R.V.I.S. informed. 

Loki waved his hand and all the golden dishes vanished and the kitchen was spotless. “I’ll be in the bedroom, should you need me,” Loki said, then placed a kiss on Tony’s cheek and departed. 

Tony walked to the bar and poured himself a scotch, knowing this wasn’t going to be easy on any level. He heard the front door opened and the familiar click of heels as Pepper raced up the stairs to where he awaited her. Seeing her caused a bit of ache in his heart, for in his way he did love Pepper, still did to a point, but nowhere to the extent he felt for his husband. He was glad he stood behind his bar, for it prevented her from hugging him and he needed the distance. 

“Tony,” she huffed, looking relieved to see him and a bit angry for having to travel all the way to the west coast to see him. 

“Pep,” he said, not sure how to start this conversation off. 

“What’s going on, Tony?” Pepper demanded, as always a smart woman and able to see things others couldn’t. “You wouldn’t take my calls, you came here instead of back to New York with the rest of the Avengers, and yes I know they returned, so I want to know what’s going on?” 

Tony finished his drink and played with the his glass, staring into the melting ice hoping for inspiration on a way to tell her what has occurred without hurting her…he came up blank. 

“What in heaven’s name is that on your arm?” Pepper practically raged as she pointed to Tony’s new markings. 

Tony just remembered he wore a short sleeved Tee as he hadn’t thought much of the bonding tattoo after the fact of its initial appearance. “Ah, it’s a…tattoo,” he replied feeling his tongue had vanished. 

//Courage, love,// Loki comforted, being the wise husband he was and was listening in. 

“You hate tattoos, since when did you decide to get one, much less something so…so…ugly!” Pepper snapped. 

“Hey, it’s not ugly and I got it as part of my wedding ceremony,” Tony snapped back, then flinched as he recalled his words. 

//Smooth, love, real smooth.// Loki chuckled. 

//If you’re not going to help, shut up…love,// Tony growled, but he was more worried than angry. 

“Wait…wedding? What wedding? Did you just say ‘your’ wedding?” Pepper asked, sounding very confused. 

“Um…yes,” Tony said and poured himself another scotch. 

Pepper glared at him. “Elaborate,” she ordered. 

Tony took a deep breath. “Loki’s mother proved that Loki was under some mind whammy, similar to Barton, but not, but a whammy just the same and didn’t think Odin would listen to her so decided she needed to interfere and used her goddess powers and determined that Loki and I belonged together, before the trial she bonded me and Loki, we’re now married for eternity, she died to make this happen, charged Loki to protect Earth and gave me her godhood.” Tony gasped for a breath, but the essentials were said. 

Pepper pinched the bridge of her nose, which meant she was trying to hold back the tidal wave of temper she was feeling. “Would you mind repeating that, but in longer sentences that will actually make sense?” 

“It’s just like I said,” Tony began. “Frigga, that was Loki’s mother’s name, she knew how things were going to go, which I have to tell you was bad and I mean a capital B.A.D., since Odin was not getting the hint his heavy handed father techniques was only making matters worse. So, she used her powers and discovered that Loki and I were made for each other, but would never get together due to all the crap the universe was throwing our way, so decided to step in and change our fates.” 

“Where the hell does she get off….interfering in people’s lives?” Pepper snarled. “Didn’t you tell her you were already involved?” 

“It’s not like she asked me, Pep,” Tony replied defensively. “It was hi, how you doing, the next thing I know I’m being held down on my knees next to Loki and both of us being forced into this marriage bond.” 

“Well, then it doesn’t count,” Pepper stated as if her words were a fact. 

“Um, yeah…no, it’s a done deal, it’s not something that can be undone and… um…well…” 

“What do you mean it can’t be undone? It was under duress!” 

“Earth laws don’t work up in Asgard and it’s not like we signed papers, we bonded, and um…” Tony tried again. 

“What?” Pepper practically shouted she was so angry. 

“She was right,” Tony finally said. 

Pepper froze in place, her eyes showing she was trying to process what Tony had just told her. 

//Don’t let her hit you,// Loki advised. 

//I think she’s entitled to a bit of pay back, don’t you?// Tony thought. 

//But if she hits you, she’ll only hurt herself. Let her slap you all she wants, but nothing else. She may deserve some ‘payback’ but she doesn’t deserve to be injured,// Loki explained. 

“What do you mean, she was right?” Pepper asked in that calm tone that those that knew her, realized they should be ducking for cover. 

“Perhaps you should have a drink,” Tony offered, holding up the scotch bottle. 

“Tony, what did you mean she was right?” Pepper said again, her eyes burning with fury. 

Tony placed the bottle on the back shelf and braced himself. “She was right in that Loki and I really do belong together. We fit and…I love him and he loves me. I’m sorry Pep…” Tony held still as Pepper slapped his face once, twice, three times, then grabbed her wrist to prevent the punch he saw coming. 

“Let go of my, you bastard!” she snarled. 

“You want to slap me, fine, go for it. But if you full on hit me, you’re going to hurt yourself, or did you miss the ‘she gave me her godhood’, part?” Tony asked, trying to control his own anger. Pepper had a right to be upset, but no one like getting smacked around. 

“Look, I didn’t ask for it, but I’m not going to apologize for being happy. I am sorry you got hurt over this, but doesn’t this just prove we were not meant for each other after all?” he asked. 

Pepper just glared death at him, while trying to contain her anger and hurt. Once again she proved how smart she is by her next words. “He’s here isn’t he? That’s why you came here instead of New York, you brought that mass murdering son-of-a-bitch here!” 

Tony slammed his hand on the bar so hard it rattled the back wall as well as left an imprint. “I know you’re angry, and you have right to be, but you will watch your mouth about Loki and Frigga,” Tony snarled, trying to reign in his own anger as seeing how frightened Pepper just got. “Loki was not in control over his actions any more than Barton was. And as I said before, Frigga gave her life to make this happen. It means she’s dead, not coming back, gave it all up to protect her son from the hellish shit Odin had planned for Loki.” Tony took a calming breath and wiped his face with both hands, not wanting to be angry at his long term best friend. “Please, Pepper I need you to understand this.” 

“I don’t think I can,” Pepper replied, her hand covering her mouth, her breathing fast as once more trying to gain control of her emotions. 

“Lady Potts,” Loki said from the hall, having changed to a long sleeved button up olive green shirt, hair back in a braid, ever the Prince. “I offer you my deepest apologies for my mother’s actions. If you wish to ‘smack me around’ I would allow it, but know this, my mother gave her life to oversee our bonding. We are joined mind, body and soul for all of eternity, there is no undoing it. If there is any way I can make amends…” 

“You can drop dead,” Pepper snarled. She whirled on Tony. “He murdered Phil!” 

“How many people did Barton kill while under mind control?” Tony challenged back. 

“It’s not the same,” Pepper growled. 

“It is the same. It’s exactly the same!” Tony growled back. 

“Anthony,” Loki said softly, shaking his head to indicate he shouldn’t argue so. “Lady Potts, I regret all of my actions while under Thanos’ control…” 

“I don’t give a shit about what you think or feel,” Pepper fumed at Loki. “You are the god of lies, and this is one big manipulation! And once we break your hold over Tony, you will pay for this!” she vowed. 

“I am not under anyone’s control,” Tony protested. “Thor was there as were the rest of the Avengers, but Bruce, they’ll tell you the same as I have.” 

“We’ll see,” Pepper said in that cold tone of hers as she opened her purse, and to everyone’s surprise pulled out a Kimber Ultra-Carry Raptor 45, and in a smooth motion pointed it at Loki and fired; had Loki been human or without his magic, he would have been dead with the perfect head shot she just made. 

“HOLY FUCK!” Tony shouted in fear and surprise. 

Loki looked calm and controlled as he reached up to grab the magically frozen bullet that would have pierced his forehead had he not had his protections about him; which he always did since his teen years. “That was not very lady like, Ms. Potts. I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to leave now.” 

Tony reached over and grabbed the gun out of Pepper’s hand, “What the hell was that?” he demanded. “Since when do you carry a gun?” 

“I have for years, you think you’re the only one whose ever been accosted?” Pepper snapped, and then sneered at Loki. “Next time I won’t miss.” 

“Miss, miss? Pepper, you need…you need to go…vacation, something, so you can get your head around this. I know you’re angry…” 

“Angry? My boyfriend has been possessed by some two bit deity and you think I’m angry?” Pepper snarled. “I’m beyond angry, Tony and don’t think Fury won’t be hearing about this,” she said to both of them as she turned and walked out fast but with the dignity that makes her a CEO. 

Tony looked at the gun in his hand and set the safety before placing it on the bar in front of him and moving around to embrace Loki. “Oh my word, I thought…I mean I never thought…” he couldn’t find the words as he held his love and trembled with fear. 

“My magic stopped it and even if it hadn’t it wouldn’t have been enough to kill me, it is after all a mortal weapon,” Loki said soothingly, hugging Tony back. 

“You saying we’re impervious to guns, Reindeer games?” Tony asked, his face still buried in Loki’s shoulder. 

“From what I have experienced of them to date, yes,” Loki replied. “After all, the only one who truly damaged me outside of Thor was the green beast.” 

“Good to know, Prancer,” Tony said, the trembling slowing down with this knowledge. “I’m sorry by the way; I had no idea…really no idea…” 

“I understand, Anthony, and I am not angry. She is deeply hurt, and if I lost you I would be the same. She is also under the false impression that this is a spell that can be lifted. All we can do is give her time, and let the others explain it to her.” 

Tony leaned back, not breaking his hold. “You’re awfully calm about all this.” 

“That is because she couldn’t truly harm me as I said. However, if she had shot at you, even with your new immortality, I cannot say I would react in the same manner. It was wise that I was the target of her fury…speaking of, we are going to have to deal with the Direct soon enough.” 

“Yeah, I’ll call Cap, see how things went last night.” 

“I prefer if you call Lady Romanov, she is the most keen of observers and will provide a more practical report on matters, which includes Dr. Banner’s reaction to the news.” 

“Yeah, good idea…but later,” Tony said, moving Loki to the sofa and sat down with him, holding him tightly. He was glad he didn’t have to explain why he wanted this, he was sure Loki could still feel his fright from moments ago as he wrapped Tony tightly in his arms, especially from someone he never thought he had to fear. 

“She won’t hurt you, Anthony, give her time, I promise it will be alright,” Loki said. 

“I don’t know, I’ve never seen her like this.” 

“She’s never had to go face to face with someone she believed was a threat before has she?” Loki asked. 

“No, not that I know of,” Tony replied. 

“Then take it as a compliment, she loves you and wishes to fight for you. Sadly, the battle is over and you are mine, but I cannot blame her from trying…much,” Loki smirked. 

“You’re mine also, Bambi, don’t forget that. Also, you’re probably right. I’ll have Cap talk to her, she listens to him.” 

“Hmm, perhaps that is a wise idea,” Loki said, with a slight knowing tone in his voice. 

“What?” Tony asked, not really catching it all at present. 

“I will explain later, for now let us rest, relax and discuss where we are going to settle first, for not only do I need to unpack, we have a nursery to prepare, for Heimdal will be here soon with Fenrir.” 

“Okay, but is he the nanny or do I need to hire one?” Tony asked. 

“Nonsense,” Loki snorted in disgust at the idea. “I can full well tend to my son and with time I’m sure you’ll be able to assist as well,” he replied. 

“True, I guess, but let’s not forget to mention he’s about to get a bunch of uncles and an aunt,” Tony added. 

“They will have to prove themselves worthy before I will leave my son with them,” Loki said seriously. 

“They’re willing to fight to protect him, you can trust them to watch him if needed, but…I understand where you’re coming from. It’s going to be an adjustment for all of us. By the way, do you know his favorite color?” 

“At last I recall I believe it was…” he waved his hand and a fluffy purple and white teddy bear appeared in Loki’s hand. “This,” he said, his eyes growing misty. 

“Oh, this, this is adorable,” Tony beamed. “We can definitely do purple and white, with a few bright colors in the mix. A bit of red, green…no gold, but perhaps a soft yellow.” 

Loki laughed, “We’ll have to work on it.” 

“This guy got a name?” 

“He is still but a baby, but I believe he referred to him as Nassa,” Loki replied softly. 

“Five hundred years is a long time,” Tony replied just as quietly. 

“It can be, it’s why I locked my Mother’s memory and her last words within me, as time does make memories dull, no matter how hard one fights to keep them.” 

“A couple more days,” Tony reminded Loki. 

“Yes…couple more days and he’ll be home.” 

****End of Chapter Nine****


	10. Chapter 10

Tony had just finished calling Natasha with mixed results; Banner was weary but willing to give them a chance and agreed no one would mess with the kid. Clint was still being a jerk over it all and Thor was not quite as helpful as one would hope. As for Fury, he was beyond pissed and wanted him and Loki on the carpet before him ASAP. It probably didn’t help that Tony had as of yet taken one of his calls, but he did have J.A.R.V.I.S. send a message in hopes to calm the man down. Then Tony went to look for Loki, but he wasn’t in the bedroom where he last saw him. 

“J.A.R.V.I.S. where’s Lokes?” Tony inquired. 

“Mr. Odinson is on the balcony, sir, in New York,” J.A.R.V.I.S. replied evenly. 

“New York?” Tony gasped not sure what to think of that. 

“Yes, sir. Shall I contact him for you?” J.A.R.V.I.S. asked. 

“Give me a sec,” Tony replied and closed his eyes. //Babe?// he thought, wondering if this connection between them could reach that far. 

//Yes, Anthony?// Loki replied, it sounded as if they were next to each other. 

//Why are you in New York and I’m in California?// Tony inquired. Tony could feel anguish and remorse from his husband almost overwhelming Tony. //Babe, talk to me.// 

//There is so much damage, Anthony,// Loki thought back. //So much loss, how am I to amend for this?// 

//Babe, can you come back or can I come there?// Tony asked, sensing he needed to be with Loki at the moment. 

//Hold out your hand as if you were going to take mine,// Loki replied and Tony did so and in moments felt a tingle and then even with his eyes closed could see a bright light, then he felt Loki’s hand take his and opened his eyes. 

Loki was standing on the edge of the landing rings for the Iron man suit, now holding his hand. It was late in the day here in New York and the sky was grey with so much dust from all the damage still in the sky. Carefully, Tony approached Loki and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Why are you here?” he asked again. 

“I needed to see what I have done with a clear eye and mind, for if I’m to even chance figuring out how to fix all this, I needed to know,” Loki replied, his gaze locked now on the broken city below. 

“You’re not at fault,” Tony replied. 

Loki shook his head. “I am more responsible than you may be willing to accept, for though Thanos and The Other pulled my strings, I was not a good puppet.” Loki said. 

“What do you mean?” Tony inquired, sensing guilt and more remorse from his love. 

“When I had failed to keep them out of my mind, I used what was left of my magic and hid a small corner of myself in hopes of freeing myself later. I used that part of myself to dangle the power of the Tesseract in front of Thanos, knowing his craving for power to improve his gifts to Lady Death, not thinking or caring what it meant beyond placing as much distance between me and them. When I arrived here on Mid…Earth, I was mad, even in that small piece of myself, so I concocted the idea of seeing what forces Earth could gather to fight the Chitaruri and, well you witnessed my plan; it worked, but during it’s play, I truly gave no care for those around me, only defeating those who captured me and tried to use me. I find that whatever my Mother has done, has freed me from that madness as well as Thanos’ hold. I…” 

“Regret,” Tony said knowingly. “That’s how I felt once I saw clearly what my inventions truly were; not some stop gap in keeping the peace, but weapons of destruction. It’s why I created Iron man, to help make a difference; there is no way to truly make amends, but I have to try. You’ll just have to try, it’s all we can do.” 

Loki was silent for a long while, then nodded, “Yes, we’ll have to try very hard, indeed.” He then turned and carefully took Tony’s hand and let them back into the damaged penthouse. 

Tony saw that all the damaged furniture and glassware was removed, the window was fixed and the property was fifty percent on its way to being repaired. Tony sighed. “Pepper is efficient as always,” he said, feeling ever the idiot for how poorly he handled things with her. 

“Is J.A.R.V.I.S. here as well?” Loki asked

“Yes, sir. I am fully functional in all of Mr. Stark’s properties, except for his winter cottage in Switzerland,” J.A.R.V.I.S. replied. 

Loki nodded and moved to stand next to the nearest wall, his eyes never really acknowledging the huge dent in the floor, if Tony’s guess was right, by the look on his face. “I need you to tell me if you sense this and if any progress you determine will be detrimental to either you or the building,” Loki said as his fingers glowed green then he touched the wall with a small tap. 

“I could sense an energy build up around you, Mr. Odinson, but nothing further upon you touching the wall…one moment, I am now sensing a minor build up in that location, though it is spreading outward.” J.A.R.V.I.S. replied. 

“What’s going on?” Tony asked, with a touch of concern for this was his baby. 

“It’s called a seed spell,” Loki explained. “I am in no position to use all my magic for I do not trust S.H.E.I.L.D. at this time to not attempt anything. But I cannot simply ignore all the damage. A seed spell is a small amount of magic with a direct purpose that with time will grow until it reaches its full strength then it will multiply until it reaches its full growth. Look,” Loki said and gestured to a crack in the wall near where he started his spell. 

Tony watched as the wall began to heal itself. “Whoa, it’s fixing itself.” 

“Yes, that is the purpose of the spell, for the building to mend itself as much as it is able.” Loki replied. 

“This will spread out? Like the entire city?” Tony asked with awe. 

Loki shook his head sadly. “No, it will only work on this building. However, if this spell is successful I will be able to use it on others and since it doesn’t take that much magic to initiate it, I will be able to use it more frequently. Of course there may be buildings too unsound and thus I will have to watch over them to determine if I need to stop the spell and dismantle it so not to cause further damage.” 

Tony looked impressed. “Amazing,” he grinned. “I think this will go a long way in making a difference.” 

Loki took a cleansing breath and nodded. “It is a start, nothing more.” 

Tony moved up and hugged Loki. “Try not to be so hard on yourself, babe.” 

Loki turned into the hug and returned it, “I will try.” 

“Sir, Director Fury is once more attempting to get a hold of you,” J.A.R.V.I.S. interjected. 

Tony sighed. “Might as well get this over with,” he said. “Put him through, Jar.” 

“Putting him through now, sir,” J.A.R.V.I.S. replied. 

“Hey, Fury, you’re interrupting my honeymoon here, what do you want?” Tony said in way of greeting, spotting a smirk on Loki’s face. //He’d be worried if I was too nice,// he thought to his husband, pleased to see a real smile grow upon his lovely face. 

“Ask me if I give a fuck, Stark,” Fury replied. 

“Um, do you give a fuck?” Tony asked in an ass fashion, knowing how to play the game he and the director were once more going head to head in. 

“No, asshole I don’t. A car is on its way to pick you up to take you to the jet that is already at the airport, which will bring you back here to New York…” 

“We don’t…” Tony began to reply but a touch from Loki and a look, was enough for him to get not to give all of their secrets away. “A car,” Tony finished rather quickly. “I’ve got plenty of those,” he smirked. 

“What the fuck ever,” Fury replied. “I expect you two at the airport in thirty minutes and don’t bring the suit.” 

Loki shook his head and Tony nodded, not even needing to use the bond to understand one another. “No can do Poindexter.” Tony replied. “You interrupted, it’s going to take at least a few minutes to get back into the mood and finish up, I had Loki all revved up and l….”

“Again, do I sound like I give a fuck?” Fury snapped. 

“We’ll be there in an hour, and remember we’re doing this because we want too, not because of some imagined threat of yours,” Tony growled back. 

“You will…” Fury began. 

“J.A.R.V.I.S. end call,” Tony said having heard enough. 

“Call ended, sir,” J.A.R.V.I.S. replied. 

“Is it wise to antagonized him so?” Loki inquired, still never letting go of their embrace the entire time. 

Tony laughed. “If I didn’t then he’d be searching for the pod,” he replied. Seeing Loki didn’t get it, shook his head. “Okay, again, movie marathon later this week once we’re settled,” he said. 

“Hmm,” was all Loki said in responds. “J.A.R.V.I.S. how is the seed spell progressing?” 

“Marvelous, sir,” J.A.R.V.I.S. said, “the percentage of damage prior to the initiation of said spell for Stark Tower was at 42.3 percent. We are currently down to 25.9 percent and decreasing, sir.” 

“Any difficulty with infrastructure or your connections within?” Loki inquired further. 

“Negative, sir,” J.A.R.V.I.S. said. 

“Jar, send a detailed scan from start to finish to my private server, I want to see this thing in action,” Tony added. He turned to Loki, “If I can see what is going on I might be able to help prevent any problems with other constructions in the area and might even find a work around.” 

Loki beamed at him, making Tony feel like he just won a prize; which in fact he did in Loki, boy did he have it bad. “That is a wonderful idea, Anthony. In the meantime, since it would be best for us to be based here, let us take a look around and choose a bedroom for our guest and Fenrir.” 

“Hey, after we’re done with Fury, we can go shopping, find the kid some neat stuff, what do you say?” 

“I say that most of New York is probably struggling and we should not appear to be indifferent to its current state,” Loki replied seriously. “However, if I am correct, that does not mean we cannot make use of your internet…but we should buy locally to help reestablish local economy.” Loki said, seeing Tony’s expressing change from excited to pouting when he first said no. 

“Wow, you are good at this,” Tony replied. 

Loki gave a small smile. “I have years of diplomatic experience and I believe it will take all those years to establish any good will here on my account. From your words, Ms. Potts is a very efficient woman, and from them I am led to believe she is probably already leading your company in the wake of assisting in not only the cleanup but in the restoration of this city.” 

“You would be correct, sir,” J.A.R.V.I.S. confirmed. “Ms. Potts has dedicated over 45 percent of local resources to the city’s cleanup and at current 1.5 Billon dollars for repairs.” 

Tony beamed proudly at hearing this and Loki nodded a gleam of approval in his eyes. “Told you she was something,” Tony said. 

“I have not doubted your words, Anthony. But it is good to confirm her actions. Though you should consider her future actions especially after your…meeting this morning.” 

“That’s your way of saying I blew it big time, yes?” 

“Yes,” Loki replied as he began to lead Tony through the now repaired parts of the penthouse. “It reminds me, the next time any delicacy is required, allow me to speak.” 

“Hey, I know it didn’t go well…” Tony began to object. 

“That would be an understatement, sir,” J.A.R.V.I.S. interjected. “If I may, you were quite the heel, sir.” 

Tony stopped and looked quite devastated at hearing this, “Really?” 

“Anthony, she pulled a weapon and shot at me, if that does not indicate it went poorly, I cannot begin to explain what would,” Loki replied. 

“Okay, yeah, that could have gone better, but I didn’t mean…oh hell I’m in the dog house.” 

“Sir, I would say the house has been burned and the dog placed in a kennel, if you mean to use that metaphor.” 

Tony flinches. “That’s bad. Should I send her flowers or something?” 

“You are terribly bad at this,” Loki said, a tiny smirk on his face. “Any action from you at this point will only hinder the situation. Give her time to investigate your claims and calm down. When she is open to amends with you, she will let you know,” Loki replied, opening the door to Tony’s bedroom. “This is yours?” he asked. 

“Yes, lots of room and space. There is another room about…” Tony turned and pointed as it was not exactly next to his. “Um…we could…fix that?” 

“With your permission, J.A.R.V.I.S. I would like to rework the spell, since it will affect you?” Loki asked. 

Tony grinned at seeing how well Loki has taken to his AI where so many just take his J.A.R.V.I.S. for granted. “What’s you going to do?” 

“I’m going to ‘fix it’ as you put it, reconstructing the area so there is a room nearby and reinforce the structure here as a precaution, now that I know the spell will work.” 

“Cool,” Tony grinned. 

“Yes,” Loki smirked. “Then we should head back. Also, we should discuss any precautions we may need when dealing with S.H.E.I.L.D….” 

“And some back up plans, I’m already on that,” Tony smirked. “That pocket hole of yours, how long does it take to open say should I need my suit?” 

**********

Tony was impressed with how Loki’s magic reworked his building without a lot of fuss and muss and it gave them a lot to discuss as they headed back and dressed for their meeting with Fury. Tony called a limo since he wasn’t going to let one of his baby’s sit at an airport for who knows how long and Happy was with Pepper and he wasn’t going to touch that powder keg with a ten foot pole. Loki dressed as he had in Asgard, looking ever the Royal Prince he was and Tony wore his best Armani suit, since they were both dressing to impress or more so, to make a statement of power. On the Quinjet, Loki and Tony appeared to be silent, which probably unnerved the agents on board with them, but they were in fact discussing plans and various aspects of magic, which of course caused sudden outbursts of laughter from each of them, unnerving the agents even more. 

Tony was not surprised to see they landed on the Helicarrier which was hovering not that far outside of New York. Loki and Tony were led to a private conference room instead of the main area like before. Everyone but Thor and Fury was present and another agent had provided refreshments just as they entered. “Hey,” he greeted and got an easy welcome from Natasha and Steve, a wary smile from Bruce and a glare from Clint. //Drink nothing, I do not trust them,// Loki thought to Tony. 

“Where’s Point Break?” Tony asked after mentally pouting that he would listen but was in dire need of coffee soon. 

“He didn’t stay long after bringing us back,” Steve replied. “He said to tell Director Fury he would keep his vow and protect Midgard if he was truly needed, but that Loki was our chief protector now, and then left.” 

Loki frowned. “I suppose it is for the best,” he replied as he took a seat next to Tony. 

Before more could be said Fury stormed in with Agent Hill on his heels. “How good of you to join us, Stark,” he growled. 

“You now, I know a good doctor…or six, that can help you with that temper of yours,” Tony smirked. “Some even in psychiatric practices.” 

“Shut the fuck up, Stark,” Fury snapped. 

“Director Fury, please have a care how you speak to my husband,” Loki said calmly, but his green eyes were narrowed and focused upon him. “He too is a Prince of Asgard and holds the same diplomatic status as I, if not more since he represents your world to Asgard.” 

Fury didn’t take a seat, he moved behind it and leaned on the back of the large leather chair and glared at Tony and Loki. “Yeah, I’ve been given some nonsense bullshit that you’re not responsible for what you did to my city and somehow have managed to finagle your way out of any charges.” 

“Sir, as I’ve reported…” Steve started. 

“Shut it, Cap,” Fury snarled. “I want to hear from the god of lies just how he managed this feat?” 

Tony could feel Loki’s anger building so under the table placed a hand on his knee. //Easy Reindeer games, he’s just trying to rattle your chain.// 

Loki maintained his cool expression. “As I am sure your subordinates have reported, my mother, not only Queen of Asgard but a powerful Sorceress in her own right, had managed to remove Thanos’ hold over me…” 

“Yeah, I heard, and I’m supposed to take her word…” Fury began only to be cut off as Loki abruptly stood up. 

“It would be wise for you to hold your tongue when it comes to my Mother’s honor, Director, for if you have not already been informed, I hold the full backing of Asgard as commanded by my Father Odin,” Loki replied coldly. 

//Easy,// Tony thought. //He’s searching for buttons, which I know you, know. Deep breath and sit down,// he added. “Nick, babe, stop being an idiot, the Queen died to bring about peace and justice, something I figure you of all people could appreciate,” Tony added out loud. 

Fury appeared to ignore Tony. “Is that a threat?” he asked in a dangerously low voice. 

“Only if you desire it to be, Director,” Loki replied, matching Fury’s measured gaze with his own. “My mother’s honor is without question and it is by her last wish that I become Midgard’s protector, in this I have sworn to uphold this vow to her and in her name I shall not tarnish her memory by any acts of my own. Take that how you wish, Director, but know this, I am here to stay and my husband and I can either work with you or against you, but the people of this world are now mine to oversee and I will do just that,” he stated firmly before taking a seat and under the table took Tony’s hand. 

Fury just glared at Loki then snorted. “I’m supposed to believe this?” he said as he straightened up and surveyed the table. 

“Nicky, Nicky, Nicky,” Tony muttered. “Natasha, Steve and Barton were there, they witnessed it all, I’m sure they’ve given you the full 411 on everything.” 

“Yes, that you were forced into a marriage, given…godhood?” Fury looked exasperated at this. “And Loki is cleared of all charges and is to remain here and fight on our side. You’ll pardon me if I don’t buy a word of it,” he growled. 

“Tony,” Bruce suddenly said but Tony was ticked. 

“In this case, Jack, I don’t think so. You know Natasha and Cap wouldn’t…” 

“Tony!” Bruce said louder, interrupting and catching everyone’s attention. “Tony…” Bruce said, looking off. “…It’s a…trap,” he said as he passed out on the table top, knocking over his tea, which apparently was drugged. 

“What the hell?” Tony shouted as he jumped to his feet as other agents stormed in and surrounded them. 

“Sir?” Steve asked, confusion filling his face. 

“Director?” Natasha questioned, but then suddenly she too looked off then passed out like Bruce, her water also must have been drugged, Clint followed right behind and didn’t even have time to say a word, leaving Steve, him and Loki unaffected and surrounded. 

“What the hell is this?” Tony demanded. 

//Keep him distracted, I have this,// Loki thought back and remained silent and in his chair, while Tony fumed. 

“It’s called containment, Stark. I don’t trust you as far as I can throw you and I’m inclined to believe you found a way to compromise my best agents.” 

“Sir, nothing was done to us,” Steve protested. “We were not suddenly acceptable of the situation; we investigated and concluded that this was legitimate. There was no need…” 

“Each of your blood work came back messed up, Rogers. That’s proof enough for me that you all have been messed with,” Fury snapped. 

“They were on Asgard, eating Asgardian food, breathing Asgardian air…seriously, Nick, are you trying to start a war? Odin is no push over, he’s firmer than that stick you have up your ass, it took his wife sacrificing her life to get him to listen to the truth. Loki’s just as innocent as Barton in regards to the invasion…” 

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Fury snapped. “Take them away,” He ordered. 

Tony didn’t think he pointed his right hand at the agents who were approaching Bruce, “Back off,” he snarled. The agents who were moving forward suddenly stopped and their eyes widened. Tony was suddenly aware that his hand was glowing as if he were powering up his repulsor but he wasn’t wearing the suit or had any tech under his sleeve. 

//Banner is safe as are the other two,// Loki mentally informed him. They are but illusions. //Concentrate on the good Captain, otherwise I will remove us from this scene on a moment’s notice.// 

“Didn’t think you’d listen about wearing the suit,” Fury growled. 

Tony chuckled, “hate to break it to you, Sparrow, but I’m not wearing it or any tech. Seems godhood has its perks,” he smirked at Fury. “Cap, you going to let them place you into cage or do you want to fly this coop?” 

Steve looked confused and angry. “I can’t let the others be harmed,” he said, glaring at Fury. 

Loki slowly got to his feet. “They are in no danger,” he said calmly and suddenly the illusions that he created vanished, causing the agents to gasp slightly, though Hill and Fury didn’t react. Then before anyone else could respond, Steve was gone as well, leaving a group of armed agents, Fury, Hill, Loki and Tony. “This was not a wise move on your part, Director,” Loki said. 

“Nicky, this was a dick move and you know it,” Tony growled. “We came here willingly to work with you and pull this shit?” 

“Where are my agents?” Fury demanded. 

“First of all, Bruce was never yours,” Tony snapped, “and after this I doubt Barton and others will be either. When you get your head out of your ass, give us a call, otherwise, I suggest you stay away…far away,” Tony warned and with a thought to Loki, both vanished from the Helicarrier and into the living room area of Stark Tower, where Steve was maneuvering the others onto recliners and a sofa. “Cap,” Tony said, seeing the others were out cold. 

“I don’t understand what’s going on,” Steve said as he stood up and faced them. 

“It’s quite simple, Captain. Director Fury believes that the three of you have been compromised in some fashion while on Asgard by me or possibly by others and since he views Dr. Banner as a threat on his own, decided it was best to contain all of you in order to control the situation; one he has no grasp of and relied too heavy on his paranoia and the lack of Thor’s cooperation, I’m afraid.” Loki explained. 

“So, what are we going to do now?” Steve asked, looking between Tony and Loki. 

“We get the others comfortable and fortify our surroundings,” Loki advised. 

“Jar,” Tony called out. “Activate protocol S&M, add as friendly those present only at this time.” 

“Security S&M activated, sir. What about Ms. Potts?” J.A.R.V.I.S. inquired. 

“Case by case basis,” Tony replied. 

“What is this…S&M protocol?” Loki asked. 

“Something I came up with while you were resting after the attack. I told you, no one messes with my family and the Avengers are part of that,” Tony explained. 

Loki nodded. He walked over to Banner and held his hand over head and his palm glowed green. “He will be unconscious for another two and half hours, but nothing else appears wrong with him.” He did the same with the others, “They will be out longer, probably due to their normal human conditions.” 

“Cap, help me get them some blankets, it’s kind of chilly in here,” Tony suggested. 

“Adjusting temperature now, sir,” J.A.R.V.I.S. “You will also find the extra blankets in the second closet on your right in the left hand hall, sir.” 

“Thanks,” Tony replied as he and Steve retrieved them. 

“Tony, what was that with the glowing hand?” Steve inquired as they were pulling blankets. 

“I’m guessing a repulsor?” Tony replied as he headed back into the living room. 

“You’re nature is that of a protector, Anthony,” Loki interjected having heard the discussion. “It would make sense that your powers would reflect that of what you are used too.” 

“So, that was like a repulsor? I mean I could have just…you know, wham, and they would have gone kaput?” Tony asked as he placed a blanket over Bruce as Steve took care of Natasha and Clint. 

“I am not quite sure of what you just said, but if you meant, would you have been able to defend yourself, then yes,” Loki replied, having waved his hand and changed clothes into a comfortable green pullover and soft black slacks.

“Okay, now what?” Steve then asked, still appearing lost. 

“We order some food,” Tony suggested. “Jar, send for some pizza: two pep, two veg, two Supremes, and some Chinese food, triple my usual order…that stuff keeps and we can have it for dinner. Oh, don’t forget drinks and some groceries, I’m sure this place is barren.” 

“Very good, sir,” J.A.R.V.I.S. replied. 

“And in the meant time…” Tony began. 

“We can shop,” Loki interjected. “We have some guest rooms and a nursery to complete before tomorrow.” 

“Oh, the baby comes tomorrow?” Steve asked, seeming excited. 

“Indeed,” Loki replied. 

Tony joined Loki on the main sofa facing the giant TV screen and Steve sat next to Tony but not as close. “Jar, internet, we’re going shopping, nursery first, color scheme purple and white…no gold.” 

“A baby, sir?” J.A.R.V.I.S. inquired. 

“Yes, Jar. Loki has a young son; he appears about one or two years of age and will be arriving with his bodyguard, Heimy, so we’ll need to fix up a room for him as well as for the rest of the Avengers.” 

“Excellent, sir.” 

“How did you choose the colors?” Steve inquired. 

“From this,” Loki said and his son’s teddy bear appeared in his hands. “It is his favorite.” 

“May I?” Steve asked and Loki allowed him to hold the bear. “Strange, it looks almost like the one I had as a child, but it was purple and yellow.”

Tony snorted, “I thought all your stuff was red, white and blue.” 

Steve chuckles. “No, that’s propaganda marketing, for selling war bonds; seems I’m kind of stuck with it now.” He shook his head, “No, my favorite colors are purple and silver.” 

“J.A.R.V.I.S., please only show items that can either arrive later today or early tomorrow and preassembled as there will be little time to assure all is ready before my son arrives,” Loki instructed. 

“Already filtered, sir,” J.A.R.V.I.S. replied.

“I like your servant, Anthony. He will also be a good guardian for Fenrir.” Loki said, leaning into Tony to get comfortable. 

“Thanks, babe. Now…let’s start this show off with the crib…I’m thinking…” 

****End of Chapter Ten****


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the very late update; bad weather, bad health and accelerated class has kept me busy. I had hoped to post a double chapter, but that did not happen. This one is longer then most and I promise Ch. 12 will have baby Fenrir. Thank you for your patience and your lovely feedback as the support kept me going.

Tony and Loki almost had their first real fight if not for Captain America, who easily pointed out that the crib/bed was only a temporary fix until Tony could build one to his satisfaction and couldn’t Loki with his magic change the color any time he felt like it? Both men felt rather foolish and laughed and agreed that Rogers was right. Steve blushed a deep red at the chase kiss Loki purposefully placed on his cheek in thanks to keeping the peace. 

Soon they had finished up shopping for the nursery and some items for Heimdal as he would be staying as well, when Loki nudged Tony’s side and nodded toward Banner on the sofa. //He is coming around, it would be best if he was gentled into awareness,// Loki thought to him. 

“Good idea,” Tony said softly then tapped Steve on the knee and nodded toward Bruce. “Bruce, its Tony, can you hear me?” he asked keeping his voice calm. 

“Bruce, it’s Steve, you’re safe,” Rogers added. 

Tony could see Bruce was having trouble and the last thing they wanted was for him to Hulk out, but Tony knew the last thing Bruce recalled was being drugged. “You’re here in my tower, you’re safe. Just use your other senses, you’re on my sofa and if you reach down you can feel the soft rug,” Tony added. 

“You can probably also smell the pizzas,” Steve said having figured out quickly what Tony was trying to do. 

Slowly they saw Bruce open his eyes, they were tinted green but fading. Carefully Tony moved near him, “Hey, Sleeping Beauty, glad to have you back,” he said warmly, keeping alert on the green present in Banner’s eyes. “You’re safe, so relax and have some pizza. I ordered vegetarian just for you,” he grinned. He turned in time to see Loki wave a hand an all the now cold pizzas that were left over now bubbled as if hot out of the oven; neat trick!

“Mmm, that does smell good,” Bruce finally said as the green faded and he slowly moved to sit up, aided by Tony. He looked around and spotted Loki next to Steve, the pizza boxes on the coffee table and Clint and Natasha sleeping in recliner chairs. “So, it really happened,” he finally said. 

“Sorry to say, but yes, but Fury really underestimated us,” Tony smirked. 

“How’d you get us out of there?” Bruce asked as Loki got up and headed to the kitchen, looking very comfortable in his casual clothes and bare feet. 

“Loki,” Steve replied before Tony could speak. “Apparently he can teleport.” 

“Huh, nice,” Bruce said and looked up to see Loki coming back with a small tray filled with the basics for tea. “Not sure if I want any right now.” 

“On my mother’s honor, Dr. Banner, it is only heated water and tea bags that were purchased by Anthony’s guardian, J.A.R.V.I.S.” Loki replied as he placed the tray down on the nearest point of the coffee table. 

“I can assure you, Dr. Banner, there is no foreign substance present,” J.A.R.V.I.S. stated immediately. 

“I can retrieve you something else if you prefer?” Loki asked kindly. 

“Thanks, but I’m good for the moment,” Bruce replied, but he still looked a bit tense. 

“We can get Steve to get it if you don’t trust us,” Tony added, sensing the problem. 

“I’m still trying to figure this all out, but thanks,” Bruce replied and Tony could see he was grateful for figuring out the situation. 

“No problem, but so you know in the future, if Loki promises on his Mother’s name, it’s a vow, and Asgardians take that very, very seriously. Meaning you can trust it,” Tony explained as he moved to sit back next to Loki who retook his seat. 

“Good to know,” Steve and Bruce said as one, causing the two men to exchange a smile. 

“What about them?” Bruce said, nodding to Clint and Natasha. 

“They will be out a few hours longer than you due to their normal human constitution,” Loki explained. 

“How long?” Bruce then asked, wiping his face with both hands and then slowly stretched himself. 

Tony looked at his watch. “I’d say about two hours and thirty some minutes,” then looked at Loki, “good call,” he grinned. 

“I have found it necessary to learn healing magics, though I am no healer, I can do much of the basics,” Loki replied easily, then leaned forward and grabbed a slice of pizza as he had come to readily enjoy this new manner of serving bread, cheese and meat. 

“Sir, once more I must inform you, S.H.E.I.L.D. is attempting to access my systems,” J.A.R.V.I.S. suddenly stated. 

Tony growled. “What is that, the sixth time…?”

“Seventh, sir,” J.A.R.V.I.S. corrected. 

“I’m surprised they haven’t tried to move in on this place,” Bruce said, reaching out for a slice of vegetarian pizza. 

“Oh, they tried the front door, thinking I was an idiot savant instead of the genius I am, and wondered why they couldn’t get in for at least twenty minutes,” Tony laughed. 

The pizza stopped half way to Bruce’s mouth. “They tried to storm the building?” 

“Not so much storm, more like bulldoze their way in the front door,” Tony clarified for Bruce. 

“Anthony, their attempts are not only getting tiresome, but it increases the odds that they might stumble into a successful entry. Thus, I wish to place a stop to them,” he asked, which was unusual for him and Tony could sense it. 

//Babe?// Tony thought to Loki, as he didn’t want to discuss this openly. //Is there a reason you are asking?//

//Mother said to listen to you, that you are a good man and so I trust you in matters in dealing with mortals. If I were to act alone, I would surely harm if not kill those who attempted to tamper with our guardian. But the ways of Asgard I have quickly learned do not apply here, so thus I am seeking your…guidance in this matter.// Loki said, very diplomatically and Tony could sense he was not comfortable in his actions, but willing all the same. 

Tony leaned over and kissed Loki on the forehead. //I appreciate that, and you are correct,// he thought then said out loud, “what did you have in mind?”

“That if their attempts were met with an ever increasing negative response, they would cease their actions,” Loki replied with a mischievous smirk. 

“Negative reinforcement,” Bruce replied suddenly in understanding. 

“What is that?” Steve asked. 

“Negative reinforcement is a key concept in B.F. Skinner's theory of operant conditioning. However, negative reinforcement involves strengthening a behavior through the ‘removal’ of an aversive stimulus. People often confuse negative reinforcement with punishment, but the two are not the same. Remember, reinforcement is used to increase the likelihood that a behavior will reoccur, while punishment is used to decrease a behavior…” Bruce began. 

“Ah, yeah, whatever,” Tony interrupted, for he wasn’t the only one whose eyes were starting to glaze over. “So, again, what did you have in mind?” he asked Loki. 

“I wish to give J.A.R.V.I.S. more leave in handling such matters in the future,” Loki replied as he rose from the sofa an approached the nearest wall. 

“Okay, that didn’t explain much as I hoped,” Tony said as he got up and followed. 

“Give me your hand and I will show you,” Loki smirked. Once he took Tony’s hand he used the free one and touched the wall and soon Tony’s vision blurred and it was like being in the film Tron, flying through various pathways. 

//Are we inside J.A.R.V.I.S.?// he found himself thinking. 

//Welcome, sirs,// J.A.R.V.I.S. replied with a touch of warmth Tony never thought his creation could have much less feel. 

//Jar, buddy, this is amazing!// Tony replied with joy and pride. //Is this what it looks like inside you from your point of view?// 

//What you are seeing is what your mind supplies to comprehend that which is around us,// Loki explained suddenly, a reminder to Tony that he was not alone here. 

//Oh, well, still very cool to be here,// Tony thought back. 

//It is a pleasure to host you both, sirs,// J.A.R.V.I.S. added, again a sense of warmth was felt in his words. 

They suddenly stopped and to Tony it looked like that spinning core he recalled that ran the Tron universe. // J.A.R.V.I.S.’ central unit?// he asked, amazed and impressed not only with himself but Loki. 

//Essentially, sir,// J.A.R.V.I.S. replied. 

Tony laughed with joy and turned and his mind took on the rest of the Tron world as he spotted Loki dressed in the white and blue lines of the Tron outfits. He looked down and saw he too was dressed like them as well. //Hey, we’re in Tron!// 

//Stop that, we do not have time play,// Loki scolded. //This spell is delicate and since I have brought you along, timely as my magic is not endless. Now, let us proceed.// 

Tony pouted a bit, and then nodded. //Next time, buddy,// he thought. 

//Very good, sir. Mr. Odinson, my I inquire what changes you are going to make?// J.A.R.V.I.S. asked. 

//Simple, but effective ones. I’m giving you the ability to protect yourself, without first seeking permission, thus allowing you to perform your duties as guardian better. Of course if more harmful methods are required…” 

//Harmful?// Tony thought with haste. //Just what are you going to do?// 

Loki sighed then waved his hand and like in Tony’s workshop an electronic screen appeared and an image of a S.H.E.I.L.D. Agent sitting at a keyboard was present. //Here is our current culprit,// Loki said. //From what I have been able to ascertain, J.A.R.V.I.S. is only able to respond internally and notify you of this situation. When I am done, he will have several levels of external responds he can make in conjunction with his internal functions.// 

//Like what?// Tony asked. 

//Like a simple electric shock,// Loki smirked. 

//Sir, if it is all the same to you, I would prefer giving a warming before such drastic measures were taken,// J.A.R.V.I.S. interjected. 

Once more Tony beamed with pride and joy at his creation, //my thinking exactly, Jar.// 

//Very well,// Loki replied, sounding not very happy about it, but was conceding. //A warning, then a…mild shock up to the point that J.A.R.V.I.S. can increase the level until he can fry the unit being used…and yes, you can provide as many warnings as you like. At no time will it be deadly as that is not the objective. Just to get them to back off,// Loki explained. //Please note, these actions can apply to anyone inside this building as well at your discursion. Any more advances will be at Anthony’s command.// Loki added, turning to see if this met with Tony’s approval. 

//Yeah, that works, but Jar, all protocols for S&M still have priority,// Tony added. Seeing Loki’s confusion explained. //If we’re not there but one of the family, especially Fen was in the tower, J.A.R.V.I.S. has the power to go all out and defend them. It also covers if you and I are not able to respond and we’re the targets…I could do what you’re advising internally, but now J.A.R.V.I.S. will seriously be able to kick some butt,// Tony beamed. 

Loki smirked wider and then proceeded to set up his magic that allowed J.A.R.V.I.S. to protect them all. After what seemed like twenty minutes, both Loki and Tony were back in the living room being stared at by Bruce and Steve. 

“Ah, sorry, didn’t mean to be gone so long,” Tony said. 

“Gone? You closed your eyes, perhaps a minute passed and now…” Bruce just waved his half-finished pizza slice at them. “What did you do?” 

“Allow me to show you,” Loki said and with a wave of his hand, the TV screen powered up and there once more was the same S.H.E.I.L.D. Agent from inside that Tony had seen. “Watch.”

They all watched as the Agent got the warning to stop, which he reported to Fury, only to be told to keep going. The Agent then received a mild shock, but Fury was insistent. J.A.R.V.I.S. true to his nature warned the Agent to move back after several more attempts from him and warnings from J.A.R.V.I.S. and the Agent showed some intelligence as he did as prompted and soon the console was a burnt out mess and the window changed over to a regular new channel. 

Tony and Loki were giggling like little boys who pulled the best prank ever, Bruce was not that far behind. Steve, the perpetual adult, was smiling, but shaking his head. “I’m just glad no one got hurt.” 

“It is not my intention to do harm, Mr. Rogers unless otherwise warranted,” J.A.R.V.I.S. replied. “Such actions would require their presents on the property and their intent to do harm to a member of the Stark family household, which includes the Avengers at this time,” J.A.R.V.I.S. added. 

“I appreciate that,” Bruce said, understanding what J.A.R.V.I.S. meant about the Avengers being family. “I just hope it doesn’t come to that.” 

“Me too, buddy, but its Fury’s call. I told him we’re here to work with him, but he’s the one pushing this,” Tony replied. 

“So, what are we going to do?” Steve asked. 

“I’m not really sure,” Tony replied. “I’m hesitating on going on the offense, since that would guarantee in Fury’s mind we went rouge, but I have on intentions of allowing any of us to become lab-rats.” Tony added, looking at all three men hoping for some ideas. 

“Who is that?” Loki then said pointing to the TV screen. 

Tony turned and saw footage of what appeared to be a battle currently going on near the Baxter building. “Jar, turn up the volume,” he ordered. 

_Once more for those just joining us, it appears that the once thought deceased Victor Van Doom has returned, now calling himself Dr. Doom and has once more engaged in battle with the Fantastic Four…_

“J.A.R.V.I.S. who exactly are these…Fantastic Four?” Loki then asked, silencing the TV with a thought. 

“According to SHEILD files, the four individuals associated with the title Fantastic Four, gained their superpowers after exposure to cosmic rays during a scientific mission to outer space. They are: Reed Richards aka Mister Fantastic – He is considered a scientific genius and the leader of the group, who can stretch his body into incredible lengths and shapes...” J.A.R.V.I.S. started to explain. 

“Hey, I’ve heard of him he’s not bad,” Tony confessed. 

“Susan Storm aka the Invisible Woman or Sue Richards she has since married Mr. Richards last year - can render herself invisible and also project powerful force fields.” 

“That would have come in handy,” Tony once more interjected. 

“Johnny Storm aka the Human Torch – Mrs. Richard's younger brother, who can generate flames, surround himself with them and fly…” 

“Ooh, more flying buddies,” Tony chirped in, much to the annoyance of everyone else by the looks he was getting. 

“Ben Grimm aka the Thing - a former college football star and Reed's college roommate as well as a pilot, who possesses superhuman strength and endurance due to the nature of his stone-like flesh.” J.A.R.V.I.S. finished. 

“As fascinating as that was, so what?” Tony then asked. 

“Are they not considered superheroes as well as the Avengers?” Loki replied. 

“I guess…” Tony shrugged. 

“According to the media that would be correct, sir,” J.A.R.V.I.S. replied. “However, according to S.H.E.I.L.D.’s files they would not be a preferable fit to the Avenger initiative and thus not approached for membership.” 

“I was wondering why we didn’t see them out there,” Steve said suddenly. 

“According to media files, the Fantastic Four did arrive near the very end of the battle having been abroad on a research cruise, and assisted with the cleanup,” J.A.R.V.I.S. supplied. 

Loki nodded. “Then since Director Fury of S.H.E.I.L.D. is not inclined to accept our presence and our mission here, I advise we find others that would share our goal.” Seeing three sets of eyes on him, Loki shook his head. “Allies,” he said and understanding bloomed. 

“I get ya,” Tony said. “If the Avengers have other superhero friends, then Nick can’t suddenly try and make us the bad guys and it’ll give us back up should it be needed…I like it.” 

Bruce nodded. “A good idea.” 

Steve also nodded. “You think they’ll go for it?” 

“In a few days once we get everyone settled, I invite them over for a get together and we can take it from there. We’ll sick our secret weapon on them if it looks like it’s not going well,” Tony smirked. 

“And just what is that?” Bruce asked. 

Tony turned to his husband and beamed. “Why our very own Mr. Silvertongue here, who could sell ice cubes to Eskimos and talk the whiskers off a cat.” 

“I think you are giving me too much credit, Anthony,” Loki replied, a slight blush filling his cheeks. 

“Hardly, you forget, I know you, Bambi,” Tony beamed. Before anyone could add to the conversation Tony jumped to his feet. “Since we probably have a few more hours for Sleeping Beauty two and three to awake, why don’t I show you two a room where you can wash up and I’ll have Dum-E bring you some clothes, I’m sure I have something somewhere that will fit, right J.A.R.V.I.S.?”

“I shall attempt to locate something appropriate, sir,” J.A.R.V.I.S. replied. “Also sir, some of the deliveries have begun to arrive, shall I send them up?” 

“After you make sure they are safe and not on S.H.E.I.L.D.’s payroll,” Tony replied. 

“Very good, sir.” J.A.R.V.I.S replied. 

“Okay, this way fellas, you can share a floor or have your own, I’ve got plenty,” Tony said as he led Steve and Bruce to the elevator. 

“I will remain an over see our guest and the deliveries,” Loki replied. 

“Sounds good,” Tony said, turning to the open elevator in time to miss the mischievous grin that crawled up Loki’s face at that moment. 

******************

Tony didn’t take long to get the two Avengers settled and upon returning he made a beeline for the nursery, but something was off as he entered seeing Loki using magic to ‘clean’ the new clothes and place them in the new chest of drawers that arrived along with many other items, the crib due in the morning. As he watched Loki work it suddenly struck what was off. “Babe, where is Nat and Clint?” 

Loki didn’t turn toward him as he replied, “Still sleeping I surmise.” 

Oh yeah, something was up. Tony moved closer to his husband. “But where are they sleeping since they are no longer in the living room?” Tony asked. 

Again, Loki kept his face turned away. “I just made them more comfortable, as a proper host should.” 

Tony laughed, for he knew the trickster was at play. “Okay, what did you do?” he asked, his tone warm and anxious to get in on the joke rather then scold. 

Finally Loki turned his head looking over his shoulder; his green eyes were twinkling with mirth. “You’ll see,” was his only concession to his actions. 

Tony didn’t like not knowing so moved in and wrapped his arms around his lover, “Come on, you can tell me…please?” he asked, using his age old puppy eyes. But Loki only looked at him, smirked and went back to work; seemed being a parent did make one immune to the look, but Tony still felt he had an edge. He started whining like a puppy, nuzzling his head on Loki’s shoulder. 

Loki looked between annoyed and amused as he turned to look at Tony’s antics. “Just what are you doing?” 

“Our kid isn’t the only one who knows the power of the puppy whine,” Tony teased. He could see for a few seconds he may have blown it, but Loki had to know he mean no foul by his words that he believed in taking the power of other’s by making jokes of sensitive subjects first, or so he hoped. “Our kid isn’t the only one who knows how to wrap you around their paw, I can too,” he added showing his love and humor in his eyes. 

The moment passed and Loki smirked and nudged Tony off him with his elbow. “Our kid is cute and adorable, where you are not,” Loki shot back. 

Oh, that meant war! “I’m cute, very cute and totally adorable,” Tony said and went on the attack again with the nuzzling and puppy whimpers. “Come, tell me,” he whined. He could see he was winning as Loki’s serious frown became more and more fake as each moment passed. 

“Stop that,” Loki scolded, but the laughter from Tony’s silliness won out. 

“Come on, tell me, I bet I could help,” he challenged. “You know, a family that pranks together, stays together and all that,” Tony added. “Please?” he added with huge puppy eyes and a whimper. Then went one more step further and licked Loki’s lower jaw as the man was too damn tall for the whole face; perhaps he’ll get some growth as a deity of…whatever. 

Loki broke Tony’s hold and wiped the saliva off his face. “Okay, so long as you stop acting like an overgrown puppy,” Loki replied. 

“Victory is sweet,” Tony fist pumped the air. “Now spill, Mastermind.” 

********  
Bruce was just finishing up, glad for the shower and a change of clothes, though he couldn’t figure out why Tony had enlarged sweat pants and T-shirts, but after all that has occurred so far, Bruce found he really didn’t care. He was just heading toward the elevator when it opened to reveal Steve. 

“Hey, I’m glad I wasn’t interrupting anything. I mean, there’s not doorbell or anything,” Steve said, looking a bit bashful. 

“No, I’m good,” Bruce replied chuckling at the flush that filled the younger man, well not so young technically. “What’s up?” 

“Well,” Steve said as he stepped out of the elevator. “I wanted to apologize, I mean I had nothing to do with what S.H.E.I.L.D. did, it was pretty low of them, but I…”

“Kind of feel responsible anyway, you being our leader and everything?” Bruce finished for him, touched by Steve’s concern and sincerity. 

Steve did an awe-shuck’s move; the bowing of his head and a soft scoff of his shoe on the carpet. “I guess it’s silly of me, but…yeah.” 

“Though I appreciate the apology, I don’t hold you responsible, I hold S.H.E.I.L.D. the one to blame and I find myself torn at discovering the reason I’m not drugged to the gills and some lab rat in some secret lab somewhere is due to Loki…and Tony, but mainly Loki,” Bruce replied. 

“I know it sounds strange, but everything Natasha told you and what we put in our reports is the truth. Even Tony admits he probably got influenced in the bond he was made to participate in, but not by Loki, but his Mother. But the guys…” Steve seemed to be searching for a word. 

“Happy?” Bruce suggested. 

Steve gave a crooked smile, “Yeah, happy. He really seems happy and the two seem to be good for each other. Plus, from what Thor has explained about the vital importance of a vow to the very being of a god of Asgard, I believe all I’ve seen and heard. It was a bit hard to take at first, but if Barton is innocent since he was not in control of himself, I can’t condemn Loki.” 

“I guess I’ll just have to see for myself a bit, but fact still is, Loki and Tony saved us and the man…deity I saw upstairs doesn’t fit at all with what I’ve seen and heard about him during the attack,” Bruce said. Just then his stomach growled. 

“Hey, let’s get something to eat?” Steve suggested. 

“You read my mind…or my stomach,” Bruce quipped and both men entered the elevator and before they pushed any buttons, the elevator started moving on its own. 

“How does the elevator know where we’re going?” Bruce asked. 

“J.A.R.V.I.S., though I’m still not sure what he is,” Steve replied, knowing he didn’t follow a fraction of what Tony had tried to tell him regarding the voice to his tower. 

“Right, right, I must still be out of it a bit,” Bruce said just as the door opened to the penthouse floor they both had been earlier, the room filled with the sound of giggling? Steve and Bruce shared a puzzled look and moved from the elevator and down the hall toward the living area where the giggling grew louder. Upon entering, Bruce’s eyes went wide, for there on the couch was Loki and Tony, cuddled together, giggling about something on the TV screen. 

“What are you two up too?” Steve asked, sounding more like a suspicious mother, than a teammate suddenly. 

“Chill out, Capsicle,” Tony replied and laughed at his own joke. “Just some harmless fun, come watch,” he offered. 

Bruce moved to sit on the single recliner by the giggling couple, not believing this was the very same man…god, whatever, who lead the attack on the City just a few short days ago. He looked relaxed, though his hair was in a tight long braid, but his expression and posture said comfortable, peaceful, even happy as he leaned into Tony as they continued to laugh at what was on the screen. Steve had moved to stand right behind them, his hands going to his hips just like a disappointed mother. 

“Is that who I think it is?” Steve demanded. 

“If you mean is that Nat and Clint currently cuddled in bed together, then yeah,” Tony replied and gave Bruce a reason to check out the screen. It seemed the couple was just starting to wake up and it appeared…oh!

“Are they really naked?” Bruce asked, not sure how he felt about what he was seeing. 

The sudden burst of laughter from the two on the couch was enough affirmation for Bruce and it seemed for Steve as well. “What?” Steve gasped and turned his head. “Why would you do something like that?” 

“To see what happens next,” Loki said in a light tone, then snickered with Tony as Barton had awaken enough to wrap his arms around Natasha, who is also was awake enough to suddenly realize she’s leaning on a naked male. Suddenly Natasha pushes up and away from Barton, both snapping their eyes open and seeing the other, and then before Barton can respond, Nat pulls the blanket closer to her chest with one hand and slaps Clint across the face, making a connection the first time, but blocked the second. 

“Hey, hey, what are you slapping me for, I didn’t do anything?” Clint asked. 

After a brief moment, Natasha regained her noted composure, while Loki and Tony howled with laughter. 

“We shouldn’t be watching this,” Steve said firmly, but did nothing to turn the TV screen off, though he did keep his head turned…well mostly turned. 

“Where do you think we are?” Natasha asked as she started to climb out of the bed, taking the only blanket with her, forcing Clint to grab her pillow to cover himself, but it seemed he noticed something, causing Tony and Loki to laugh harder, but replaced the pillow over his groin before Nat turned toward him. “You okay?” 

“Ah, yeah and by the furnishings, I’m guessing not S.H.E.I.L.D., which reminds me, did they actually drug us?” 

The angry look Natasha suddenly got, answered Clint’s question. “One thing at a time, and no, not S.H.I.E.L.D., I’d say a fancy hotel or more likely Stark’s.” 

“Hey, how did she figure that out?” Tony asked almost at the same time Clint asked a similar question. 

“First, if we’re not in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody, it means Stark and Rodgers got us out somehow. Second, only Stark would find it amusing to place us in bed together naked,” she replied. 

“Hmm, true, but let’s not forget that little freak, Loki,” Clint added. 

“Ooh, you gonna pay for that,” Tony growled at the screen. 

“Agent Barton is still entitled to his anger, Anthony, let it go,” Loki soothed, hugging him close. “I am not offended.” 

Natasha who was checking the room noticed the note on the door and moved toward it. “You can exit once both of you are fully dressed,” she read out loud. 

“Why does that sound bad?” Clint inquired. 

“Probably because it is,” Natasha replied coolly and moved to the only closet and slid the door aside and just stared. 

Clint carefully stood up and peered into the closet as well and his eyes bugged. “No, no way. Absolutely no way am I wearing that!” 

Natasha kept her cool, but it was many long moments later before she replied. “I would normally agree with you; however there is one vital aspect you may want to consider before you continue your refusal.” 

“And what is that?” Clint asked, sitting down again, keeping the pillow in place. 

“The room has no bathroom,” she said. 

“Damn,” Clint said, and then looked up to the ceiling then the door. “We could force the door open.” 

So, Bruce, Tony and Loki watched as Natasha used some pretty impressive martial arts on the door, but it would not budge or crack, while Clint pushed up on ceiling tiles that also wouldn’t shift. 

“We should just let them out, this has gone on far enough,” Steve attempted to scold again, but this time even Bruce was finding this hilarious, but watching Tony and Loki act like loving boys together was touching and helped Bruce accept that Loki just might be as innocent of his crimes on Earth as was reported. 

“Okay, now I know that little creep is involved,” Clint growled. 

“Indeed, this door should have given on my first kick,” Natasha added, then with a heavy sigh, sheet still wrapped around her, she moved the fair sized closet and entered and closed the door, apparently knowing they were being watched by her gaze toward the ceiling. After a few moments, she tossed out the items left for Clint. 

“What did you do?” Bruce asked as he watched Clint tug at something with more and more frustration at something under that pillow. 

“Just a little something for Nat,” Tony smirked and shared a similar look with Loki. 

“Ah, son-of-a-goat!” Clint shouted. 

The closet door slid open just enough for Natasha’s head to pop out. “What’s wrong?” 

Clint sighed with defeat. “Apparently another gift from the god of goofballs, which explains why he and Tony fit so well!” Clint snapped, leaning into his hands, his elbows on his thighs, on top of the pillow. 

“Goofball?” Tony asked, not sure if to be insulted or not. 

“Ouch!” Clint suddenly shouted, while clinching inward toward the pillow. Then he looked up to the ceiling. “You bastards are watching this aren’t you!” he shouted louder. “I’m going to get you for this, you just wait and see!” 

“Of course they’re watching, why do you think I’m in the closet,” Natasha said, while she moved back in to finish getting changed, but left enough open so she could talk with Barton. “But you didn’t explain what is wrong?” 

Clint opened and closed his mouth several times, his face getting redder and redder, “I have a bow that only you can remove,” he finally confessed. 

All three men howled with laughter and Steve seemed to get as red as Clint. “What room are they in, I’m letting them out.” 

“Only once the terms of the magic have been met can they leave, Captain, I’m afraid they will just have to…get dressed,” Loki replied as evenly as he could but lost it at the end, knowing what was in store for the agents. 

“Come here,” Natasha said, once more popping her head out of the closet. She watched as Clint slowly moved toward her and at the very last moment, trying to keep it hidden from any cameras, he revealed his bow. 

“It’s kind of small,” Natasha said evenly. 

“Tasha!” Clint shouted and covered himself up and turned beet red…all over. “How could you?” he asked, sounding a bit hurt. 

“I meant the bow,” she replied, not believing Clint would take her comment differently. “It’s small and the knot is tight, now come back here and stand still.” 

“No,” Clint replied. “I’ll just get dressed and deal with it later.” 

“The tag said it was for me, so I’m guessing only I can remove it, might as well get it over with,” she answered. 

“No, I’m going to beat the crap out of that little ferret face…OW, stop that!” he shouted at the end. 

“Then I suggest you stop insulting him and let me take care of that,” She said as she stepped out wearing the costume left for her. 

“That’s not so bad,” Steve said, seeing the outfit. 

“Ooh, I’m telling, Captain America peeked,” Tony teased. “Besides, she’s not finished.” 

“There’s more?” Bruce asked. 

“Yes, Anthony was most insistent that both outfits combined would be perfect, then had to explain it to me, and afterwards I quiet agree,” Loki replied a huge smile on his face. 

Thankfully Natasha was the consummate professional and handled the removal of the gift bow quickly then shoved him in the closet with orders to get dressed. After a bit, Clint came out in a black body suit from ankle to neck. “This should be enough,” he stated. Natasha just waved a hand toward the door, which he tried and of course it wouldn’t budge. “Just a matter of time, I’m going to make you both regret this,” he muttered and went back into the closet. Soon, he exited and opened it so Natasha could get the rest of her outfit. “The ears too?” he asked Natasha, who just nodded.

After a moment, J.A.R.V.I.S.’ voice said, “May I announce Ms. Mini “Natasha” Mouse and Mickey “Clinton” Mouse ,” as they were standing side by side and a hologram picture of them with said title appeared in the air before them just as the door popped open and the sound of laughter lingered in from the outer room. 

Clint stormed out the room followed closely by Natasha down the hall that led to the living room where they found Tony, Bruce, and Loki laughing. Steve was trying hard to suppress his own laughter at the image J.A.R.V.I.S. had plastered on the large TV screen, of him and Nat wearing said costumes but with a background of Disney World, with their supposed equals standing next to them. “Okay, who’s going to die first?” he growled. 

“No one,” Tony laughed, and looked over his shoulder to see Clint standing there. “It was just a joke,” he added. 

“Funny,” Natasha said from behind Clint. “Where are our regular clothes?” 

“My Lady Romanov, you are a true to your name in any fashion,” Loki said warmly and with a wave of his hand, both she and Clint were back in their uniforms. 

“Thank you,” she said and moved to have a seat on the secondary couch. “I take it you saved us?” She asked. 

“You’re just going to let it go?” Clint demanded of her. 

“Hardly, but a good prank is all about timing,” she replied, a wicked grin of her own filled her face and Bruce and Tony looked worried. 

“For the record, I told them to stop and tried to find a way to get you out,” Steve suddenly supplied. 

“Yeah, he was a spoil sport,” Tony said and turned to see Loki wasn’t worried in the least. 

Clint moved to join Natasha on the couch. “Can I get in on this?” he asked her. 

“So long as you’re with us now,” She replied and Clint stared at her for a long moment then nodded and sat back a bit more relaxed. 

“Agent Barton, I do apologize in general for any part I may have played in instigating S.H.I.E.L.D.’s actions toward you and the others. I had anticipated their actions against me and Anthony, due to our situation, but I still find it puzzling why they acted against all of you.” 

“He said they found something strange in our blood,” Steve replied. 

“But if it was an influence on your behavior or actions then Agent Barton would not have been so adamant against us,” Loki said. 

“Well, I’m easy enough,” Bruce spoke up. “I would have found their actions unacceptable and Fury, rightly I might add, sees the other guy as a threat on his own. Though personally I think it’s a control issue, mainly over Steve and Tony.” 

“You think so?” Tony asked as he thought about it then nodded. “It would make a bit of sense, and he had no way of knowing all of Loki’s tricks, since he never really used them in our battle.” 

“Speaking of S.H.I.E.L.D., I would have thought they’d have stormed this place by now,” Clint quipped. 

Tony laughed. “Oh, they tried. They first attempted to hack J.A.R.V.I.S., and a few attempted to enter the building but between me and my significant other, they didn’t stand a chance.” 

“Our guardian is now more self-aware and has more liberty to defend himself and those in this building,” Loki added. 

“Jar, what’s the status now?” Tony asked. 

“Sir, the count stands at 25 fried consoles and half a dozen minor burns. I am pleased to report there have been no more attempts or injuries at this time. Though I have fielded several calls from Director Fury and per standing orders, informed if that his equipment would remain intact once he complied and ceased attempting to infiltrate my system. He has requested a return call.” 

“Persistent,” Bruce said. 

“Especially since it is not his fingers getting burned,” Tony replied. “I say let him stew,” Tony added. “Jar, if he tries anything else, you have my permission to initiate Operations Penny Pincher.” 

“Yes, sir,” J.A.R.V.I.S. replied. 

“Tony, just what are you up to now?” Bruce inquired. 

“It’s simple, Stark Industries and my father have been bankrolling S.H.I.E.L.D. for ages. Something I didn’t even know about until I was invited into this boy band, plus one,” he said looking at Natasha. “So, J.A.R.V.I.S. is going to play debt collector and take back every penny Stark Industries has financed since the day Stark Industries was officially mine.” 

Bruce’s eyes went wide with delight and whistled. “That’s….millions…” 

“No, try Billions, especially since they have been reaping the rewards of Stark Tech without paying for it,” Tony explained. 

“Won’t that leave them…kind of short?” Steve asked. 

“The word you are looking for Captain is flat broke, and yes, yes it will. But if they’re going to play rough and sneaky with us, I can play just as rough and sneaky back,” Tony said evenly. 

“Sir, more items for the nursery have arrived along with the items for our new guest,” J.A.R.V.I.S. stated. “I have scanned everything and determined they are unhampered and they are on the way up now, sir.” 

“Terrific,” Tony said looking over at Loki who was getting up and heading to the elevator. “We’ve been working on the nursery for when Fen arrives. 

“Fenrir,” Loki said from over his shoulder. 

Tony just waived it off and smiled with glee at the others. “You have to see what we got!” 

“Shouldn’t we be…I don’t know, figuring out what we’re going to do?” Clint asked, still concerned about S.H.I.E.L.D. 

“Nah,” Tony replied “Besides, if we go offensive or get too aggressive then S.H.E.I.L.D. will make us look like the bad guys when at present it’s clear they are making all the wrong moves. “Now, relax, come look and see, then you guys can pick a floor to make your own. J.A.R.V.I.S. can help you get settled in, while we give Fury a chance to cool down and come crawling back.”

“I would not if I were you, to believe Director Fury will ever ‘crawl’ as you put it,” Loki said as he came back in, hands free. 

“Where is the stuff?” Steve asked. 

“In their perspective rooms,” Loki replied and headed to the nursery next to his and Anthony’s room. 

“Ah, when did your floor plan change?” Bruce asked as he stood up and moved to see Loki enter a room that didn’t exist before, or so he believed. 

“When Loki fixed the building. That’s something else we’ll have to discuss, fixing New York, but we can do that over dinner, now…” Tony led them to the nursery and sounded just like a proud dad, and showing off all the cute items he ordered for Fenrir’s arrival...Tomorrow. 

****End of Chapter Eleven****


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, my apologies to everyone for the seriously late update. One reason of many was the USB with the new chapter was lost, then recently found as I didn't feel I could re-write all that was lost. This chapter is also dedicated to my new kitten (back in Feb he was new) Fenrir, who has golden green eyes and 98% black with a hint of white around his face and turned out to have maincoon in him. He is currently 7 months old and over 35 inches long from tip of front paw to tip of tail. Not the record, but sure living up to his name. :>)

A bit of discussion and a lot of food later, everyone was settling down and Tony was in his groove playing host to all of the Avengers. He had J.A.R.V.I.S. take measurements and order clothes for everyone to arrive in the morning and to be delivered to their particular floor. It was no surprise that Clint and Natasha chose to share a floor together. Steve thought it best to share with Bruce so no one felt alone with so much going on, especially since Tony already had his roomie in Loki…if he could find him. “J.A.R.V.I.S., where is my S.O.?” 

“Sir?” 

“S.O., you know, Significant Other? Loki is my significant other and I’m his, got it?” Tony smirked. 

“As you say, Sir. Mr. Odinson is on the balcony.” 

Tony arched a brow at the comment, and then wondered what was up with Loki. He could feel him, but it seemed as if he was muffled, which meant something was wrong. Tony headed to the balcony and saw Loki once more standing at the edge, arms crossed over his chest, but looking skyward, once more looking lost. “Babe?” he asked as he moved closer to him, then knowing he wouldn’t startle him, wrapped his arms around him and shifted so his head rested on his shoulder, since the damned man was so damned tall. “I need to get growing powers or you need to shrink; second thought, you lose a few inches, I’m already perfect.” 

Loki gave a weak but sincere smile. 

“Ah, there we go, knew it was in there somewhere. So, what’s up?” 

Loki looked down, a hand moving to cover one of Tony’s as he took a steady breath. “I forgot,” he simply said. 

“Forgot what?” 

“Over the years, I have traveled and stayed away from Asgard for months, even years at a time, sending message spells back home when something noteworthy occurred. Today, so much has happened that I came out and created this,” Loki said and he held out his free hand and a small glowing green orb rested on his palm. “I was going to send it to Mother, when I realized, she is no longer there to receive it. I forgot,” Loki said, a small tear escaping down his cheek. 

“It takes time. When my parents died, like you I guess, I was so use to them being away, that it took a long time for it to sink in, that they were not suddenly going to show up and lecture me to death.” Tony replied, hugging his husband. 

“I had a wonderful day and now I feel miserable to have forgotten her loss…I…” 

“Don’t,” Tony said softly but firmly. “She wanted you to be happy, that’s why she went to so much trouble to get us together. Never feel guilty for letting her have her success.” 

Loki gave a soft chuckle, another tear escaping down his other cheek. “When did you get so wise?”

“Probably fifteen minutes after I married you,” Tony replied, only partially kidding. Before he could never have said half of what he just did or explain a quarter of how he felt. A small part of him thought he should be pissed at Frigga for whatever whammy she placed on him, but overall, he found he couldn’t, for she had been right, he and Loki did belong together, he could feel it. Corny as it sounded, and the writers of Jerry McGuire could suck an egg, but Loki completed him. “Hey, do you want to go in?”

Loki just shook his head no, and continued to stare at the sky above. 

“You should send it anyway. Who knows, since you exist, why can’t she somewhere too?” 

“It is foolish,” Loki muttered, as he once more eyed the glowing orb. 

“So?” Tony countered. “Besides, if I were going to place money on anyone actually finding a way to look out for us, it be your Mother. She may have had her own good looks, but she gave you her brains, her craftiness and gift for planning. So, send it, worst that can happen is it gets returned for extra postage due.” 

Seeing Loki’s confused look sighed, “Just send it.” Then he reached up and kissed Loki on his cheek, mentally thinking about high-rise shoes. 

Loki looked at the globe, and then lifted his hand, palm open and both watched the glowing green ball float up and then fade away as it drew away faster and faster until neither of them could see it anymore. “Thank you,” Loki said quietly after a long moment once the message was gone. 

“No prob,” Tony said. He looked around, and then sighed. “Shouldn’t have let Pep talk me out of getting patio furniture; sure, with high winds it would blow over the side and I’d have a few dozen law suits, and there really isn’t a lot of room, but seriously, need a place to sit out here that isn’t, you know, cement or a bolted down potted plant stand.” 

Loki once more shook his head, but a real smile filled his features. He waved a hand and a matching love seat, to the one indoors, appeared. “Here,” he said and led Tony to take a seat. “The spell will keep it in place and safe from damage.” 

Tony shifted and brought Loki in close to curl up with him. “If I haven’t said it yet, you’re handy to have around. Any chance for a blanket and a footrest?” 

“Not even married a week and already you’re making demands,” Loki teased, while whipping up a large soft green blanket and the sofa turned into a large recliner. 

“I’m sure it’ll balance out,” Tony replied and hugged Loki closer. “So, what else is bothering you?” 

Loki looked at him like he was a mind reader. 

“Bond,” Tony reminded him. “And you’ve been edgy or should I say edgier, as the night progressed. So, what gives?” 

It was Loki’s turn to sigh. “I was only a parent for a bit over two hundred and fifty years, whereas Fenrir has been gone for over twice that long. What…I mean; it’s been so long…” 

Tony could feel the fear and anguish. “Afraid?” 

“Norns, yes!” Loki gasped and shifted and hugged Tony tight. “I obviously didn’t do such a good job before…” 

“Okay, I think we need some new rules, like no putting yourself down, yeah, let’s add that,” Tony interrupted. “You love your son, still love him without fail. There are so many parents that forget they have a child when their underfoot, much less keep them alive and loved in their heart for so fucking long! Babe, you want him back so badly, you’re shivering and we both know it’s not from cold. You’ve already won father of the year in my book, hell in a few million if you ask me; but I’m a tad bias. And what did you tell me, one day at a time, right?” 

“You don’t understand,” Loki protested. “I…I gave up, once.” Loki said into Tony’s shoulder, shame filling his voice. 

“Tell me.” 

After a few long moments, Loki looked to meet Tony’s eyes, his own glistening from unshed tears. “It was about fifty years into his exile, he was to turn 300 and on his name day, I couldn’t take it anymore. I was standing in his nursery and I…I went mad.” 

“The fact you held it together for that long is pretty impressive,” Tony replied. 

Loki shook his head no. “I went crazy and started to destroy everything that reminded me of him; I lost hope of ever having him in my arms again,” Loki cried softly. “My baby boy was gone, and every avenue I searched led me nowhere. I…I gave up.” 

“What changed?” Tony asked quietly. 

“Mother, she seemed to know my pain and was there, and unknown to me at the time, she spirited away much of Fenrir’s belongings, such as Nassa,” Loki replied, and with a flick of his fingers, the bear was in his arms, between him and Tony. “I have no idea how long I cried that day before exhaustion overcame me, but when I woke, she was still with me, telling me to keep faith and until I was ready, she would keep it for me. It was several years before she gave me all the belongings of my son she was able to save. I regretted my temper and thus stored them away safely, keeping him always in my heart.” 

“You have nothing to be ashamed of, Love. Your heart was broken, has been for a long time, and you’ve managed so much with such fractures in it, I can’t tell you how much I’ve come to admire your strength after seeing all you’ve been through. I just hope your mother was right and I can help heal many of the wrongs done to you, babe. But never, never, think less of yourself for being you, okay?” 

“Oh, Anthony, you already have helped more than words can express,” Loki replied and kissed his husband loving and tenderly. 

They both sat there holding one another for the longest time, when Tony had a thought. “Um, Lokes, if Fen is over two hundred, just how long does childhood last?” 

Loki laughed. “There are a many things you will have to learn about the realms, even about Asgard, and in time you will know them, but as for age, that is a slightly complicated answer. But in general, all of Asgard lives extremely long lives, but they are all not gods. Otherwise, there would be hundreds of gods of drink and gambling. Or goddesses of wenches or motherhood, when in fact there are but a few dozen. You might say there is a hierarchy in Asgard beyond the obvious. At the top, there is the Royal family, they are at birth, not only provided automatically with the longest life line allotted, they are blessed/cursed by the Norns to be gods and gifted with a sphere of influence. Mother was marriage and all that has to do with motherhood as you can imagine. Od…Father, is a god of war and supposed wisdom, but I have much to question there.” 

“So at birth you were labeled god of lies?” 

“Nay, when I was about five hundred, I was titled god of mischief, later of fire, but the other labels you might say don’t count as they did not come from the Norns, but others in the realms,” Loki explained. “Then there are a chosen few who have earned such a reward, such as the former warriors that became friends to Thor. Many such as Sif, hold sphere over war, which is needed for a land that suckles the virtues of battle from war’s breast as Asgard does.” 

“Hmm, no wonder there is such a narrow focus up there,” Tony replied and kissed Loki on his dark locks. “Asgard is in need of a few revolutions; perhaps we’ll start a couple in a few years.” 

Loki laughed. “Time is something we have,” he said. “As I was saying, many nobles have longer lives then commoners, but not the powers. Again only a chosen few; Fenrir…has my natural ability to shape shift and from what I can tell will have approximately my lifespan, but I will have to wait to see if he is…gifted,” Loki said, the word almost a curse from his tone, “since the Norns wait until a godling reaches their five hundredth birthday or in Midgard terms, five.” 

“Wait, he’ll be a child for a few hundred years?” Tony’s eyes went wide. 

“Yes, as is the way of upper nobles and gods,” Loki replied. “It allows us to learn much more for when we reach adulthood. Also, since children are so rare in the upper echelon, in most cases, to begin with, it is no wonder why parents are so tied to their children; well, those who care to.” Loki looked away. 

Tony let out a deep breath. “I guess that means I’ll have plenty of time to get it right,” he finally said. 

“Anthony, you have such a warm and loving heart, Fenrir will love you in no time at all. I will never lie to him, so he will know you are not his biological father, but he will love you as such, for you already love him,” Loki said softly, kissing Tony once more, sharing his emotions in his actions. 

“Thank you,” Tony whispered in-between soft kisses. 

“Thank you,” Loki whispered back. 

Their little make-out session lasted for a bit, then both settled into each other. “We’re going to be awesome parents,” Tony announced, getting a soft chuckle from Loki. “Though it’s going to be a bitch to find decent child care and schooling.” 

“Worry not, at least for the next fifty years; why do you think I dragged Heimdall along?” 

Tony just laughed, and soon both men shifted and fell asleep on one another, that neither of them noticed the sudden green shield that covered the outside area, protecting them as they rested. 

*******

Breakfast was a quiet affair, mainly because Tony and Loki slept though it and no one was ready to face any of the implications of what S.H.I.E.L.D. had done. Bruce was pleased to have found a lab he could make use of and took blood samples from Rodgers and the two agents, seeing if he could tell just what sort of anomalies were present to make Fury act the way he did, in hopes of gaining some insight to this mess. 

By late morning, Tony and Loki had awaken, bathed and was joining everyone for an early lunch. “I heard you took some blood samples?” Tony inquired as he heated up some Chinese from the night before, as there was plenty left over. 

“Yes, I’m trying to see if I can figure out what set Fury off. So far, I’m only seeing a rise in oxygen levels being carried by the red blood cells and a slight maturation of some of the white cells, indicating either good health or perhaps a minor reaction to some of the ingested foods, but nothing of note worth at this point,” Bruce replied. “I’m going to wait and take another sample later to see if there is any change, but overall nothing to excuse Fury in his behavior.” 

“Direct Fury doesn’t seem to be a man of great need in which to act,” Loki replied. “He sees me a threat, Asgard an unknown, and his best agents, as he put it, speaking on my behalf, under unknown circumstances, with no evidence of non-tampering. Though I do not condone his actions in the slightest, I can conceive his point of view.” Loki added, while picking at his food, his attention seeming to be elsewhere. 

“He still didn’t have to right to do what he did,” Steve stated, still angry over the incident. “At least he has given up for the moment.” 

“I must interject, Captain Rodgers,” J.A.R.V.I.S. said. “But Director Fury only ceased his activities after the World Security Council ordered him to do so, upon discovering that Operation Penny Pincher had been engaged.” 

“What?” Tony gasped, shocked to hear this. “When did that happen?” 

“This morning around 2:42 AM, after you and Mr. Odinson had fallen asleep, a member of S.H.I.E.L.D., targeted Mr. Odinson from a corresponding building, and was given permission from Director Fury to, and I quote, ‘Take the shot,’ at which time I was able to engage my new ability and shield you both and per your prior instructions engaged in Operation Penny Pincher,” J.A.R.V.I.S. explained. “A full report has been sent to your private server and email, sir.” 

Tony jumped to his feet, knocking over his plate, sending leftover rice and stir fry to the floor. “They took a shot at my husband?” he shouted. 

“This is more serious than I thought,” Natasha added, grimacing at the news. 

“I admit I don’t like you, but that’s going too far,” Clint added, nodding in agreement with Natasha. 

“Where does he get off doing something like that?” Steve snarled. 

“You must remember, Captain that Director Fury is in charge of protecting a world that just found itself no longer alone, but surrounded by what is perceived as hostiles. As he stated to me previously, that I had made him “very desperate,” I can only imagine he finds himself on even more unsettling ground. If he thinks that you, his deterrent against such threats, have become one, he has no choice but to remove what he himself has placed in motion.” Loki explained, and with a wave of his hand, the mess Tony made vanished along with the dish. 

“I still say he doesn’t have a right,” Steve replied. 

“Right, smite, which is what I’m going to do to him…” 

“Anthony,” Loki said, getting Tony’s attention. “He has been stopped, I am not injured and if we still wish a peaceful solution to this situation, you going off in anger, will not allow such to prevail. Now, sit, eat,” he advised, and waived his hand and a fresh plate of food appeared before Tony on the table, steaming hot. 

Slowly Tony sat down, still furious at the news, but his husband was right, if he reacted as he wanted, there would be no peace, just war. “Jar, how much have we accumulated so far?” he asked instead. 

“As of this moment, 2.7 Billion dollars from all liquid assets and corresponding bills have been sent giving them 72 hours in which to pay from all other assets I am unable to touch due to being in need of such assets being liquefied. At such time, another 3.8 Billion will be available for collection,” J.A.R.V.I.S. replied. 

Clint whistled and Bruce gasped, while Steve looked shocked, only Natasha appeared calm at hearing the amount. “That is a lot of money, I didn’t know you funded that much of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s operations,” Bruce said. 

“Remember, they have been getting monies from me for years, then there are the patent violations, not to mention all the tech from me they used without permission or payment; it adds up,” Tony smirked. “Besides, it’s a pittance to what ol’ Nicky deserves, especially after this morning.” 

“Speaking of Director Fury, he is on the line, sir. Shall I patch him through or disconnect him again?” J.A.R.V.I.S. inquired. 

“When did you hang-up on him before?” Tony asked. 

“The last ten times he called, since you and Sir, were still resting,” J.A.R.V.I.S. replied. 

“Let us hear what he has to say,” Loki advised. 

“Very well, you heard the man, put it through,” Tony ordered, and sat back sipping his coffee. 

“Go ahead,” J.A.R.V.I.S. stated. 

“Stark!” Fury snarled. “What the hell do you think you are doing? It’s bad enough that you’re associating with a known war criminal, kidnapping S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, now stealing Federal funds? Have you lost your ever mother-fucking mind?” Fury shouted. 

A hand on Tony’s kept him from shouting back, as he looked to see Loki shake his head no. //Acting like him will not grant us our victory. Cool heads will triumph.// 

“Let’s get a few points cleared up, Nicky,” Tony said coolly. “First, Asgard was charged with overseeing any indictments against Loki, which he was acquitted, as it was proven to their satisfaction, that he was not guilty any more than Barton was, having been under mind control. This means he is NOT a war criminal any longer, something you already know. Second, I didn’t kidnap anyone, that would mean they were here against their will and anyone in this tower who does not wish to be here can leave at any time. The fact that you, you Nicky, drugged said agents and threated them with harm in order to coerce those you are not able to drug, places your activities as felonious.” 

“Those are some awful big words for you, Stark, did you swallow a dictionary or are you reading the crib notes?” Fury snapped. 

“You forget, not only am I a genius, having graduated college at 17, with two, count them, two degrees, but I was Vice-president, president, and CEO of a multi-Billion dollar company,” Tony snarled back. 

“Which your girlfriend, or should I say, former girlfriend now runs” Fury replied. “Though she’s under the impression that you are under some kind of control yourself, which as one who has known you for much of your legal adult life…” 

“Funny, Fury,” Tony sneered. 

“Leads me to believe you are in fact, under the influence, thus you and the rest of the Avengers are hereby compromised,” Fury said, ignoring Tony’s comment. 

“That is a falsehood, Director, and you know it,” Loki replied, a slight narrowing of his eyes show his anger though is voice remained calm. 

“Do I? I think not,” Fury replied. “As of now there is a warrant for your arrest, Laufyson…” 

“Odinson,” Loki interjected. “And you would be wise to reconsider you actions, less you forget, that I again have the full backing of Asgard, you will refrain from moving against my person or anyone under my protection, that includes, the entirety of my family and as of this moment the Avengers.” 

“Is that a threat?” Fury asked, once more hoping to get some ground in this matter. 

“This is a dead horse, Nick, and you damn well know it. What is it going to take for you to back the hell off, and see what is blindingly obvious in front of your nose?” Tony demanded. 

“Him off my planet, you in a cell and my agents back where they belong,” Fury replied. 

“Hmm, well that’s not going to happen,” Tony said, looking at the others, who just shook their heads no. 

“Director, if you will not believe me, or your agents, just who will you believe?” Loki inquired. 

“If you were as innocent as you claim, why did Thor not stick around?” Fury challenged, not giving a direct reply. 

“As you well know, Director, we have both recently lost our mother, and Thor has taken this especially hard, since he has also had to face other losses, from previous actions that had come to light. However, if you wish to hear his words, I will send a message to Odin asking Thor to come and speak to you. I can assure you, if nothing else will still your fear, it will be his truth laced with his anger at me, which should be proof enough that no one is being influenced or forced to speak on my behalf. Will this suffice?” 

“I won’t make any promises,” Fury replied. “But you can make a start by replacing what was stolen.” 

“Hey, no one stole anything,” Tony snapped. “For every penny taken you were given a proper bill in accountancy for what was ‘donated’ to you without my prior knowledge and a bill for all Start Tech used and taken without prior permission from me, as my Father’s authority had ceased to be active upon his death, and unlawful use of personal patents; though I can’t send you to jail I can charge you for their usage as well and I have. Everything is above board, buddy, J.A.R.V.I.S. has made sure of it. The fact your agency is now boarding on being Chapter 11…” 

“Sir, that is not the correct…” J.A.R.V.I.S. started to say. 

“Not now,” Tony interrupted himself, and then continued with Fury. “As I was saying, broke, is your fault. It was bad enough you drugged us, then tried to hack into my system, and then storm my tower, but to try and assassinate my husband! You crossed a line, Fury, and if not for said husband, any chance of a peaceful solution would have flown the coop, but he’s here to protect this planet and he wishes to work with you, so I advise dearly that you take this chance given, hear what Thor has to say and back the fuck off!” Tony snarled. 

“Anthony,” Loki softly chided. 

“Sir,” Clint said, looking upward as if he could make eye contact with his boss. “You must have read my report. I didn’t condone anything with Loki, in fact, I spent most my time with Thor. I told you what was said and what I witnessed and frankly I don’t know what you found in my blood, but I take it as a personal affront that you thought even for a moment that I was acting on his behalf at the time. I’m not crazy about this current situation, but if the old saying is true, actions speak louder than words, Sir, your actions are not saying much for us to trust you. I’m still weary of Loki, but I can tell you, Natasha and Steve have not been brainwashed or any such shit.” 

“Agent Barton,” Fury began. 

“Don’t sir; don’t give me orders right now. I prefer to see this settled first and foremost,” Clint interrupted. 

“Same here,” Natasha added. 

“I don’t work for you, so you can just go to hell,” Bruce smirked. 

“With all due respect, Director, I prefer to remain independent at this time,” Steve said, ever the diplomat. 

Tony grinned ear-to-ear listening to his fellow Avengers, while watching Loki conjures a small magical orb, this one white and green. //What is that?// He asked mentally. 

//A message to Odin to have Thor speak to Director Fury, as promised,// Loki thought back and released it into the air and watched it fade away. 

//I thought you’d just shout into the air and that all seeing dude would relay the message?// Tony thought. 

Loki grinned. //Some may, but I prefer not if I can avoid it, which I can.// 

“Are you listening, Stark!” Fury snapped. 

“What?” Tony asked, having not paid attention to Fury. 

“I said I’ll consider it, but the Council wants their mother-fucking monies back.” Fury said. 

“It’s my money and I proved it, however, if you and they back off I am willing to hold off on the 3.8 Billion still owed me, which I’m sure J.A.R.V.I.S. has already notified you about.” 

“Indeed, sir,” J.A.R.V.I.S. replied. 

“Though at this moment, you can forget any future funding from Stark Industries, until further notice and I’ll be keeping a closer eye on our patents and tech,” Tony stated, then made a cut gesture. 

“Call ended, sir,” J.A.R.V.I.S. replied following Tony’s silent order. 

“Good, he was giving me indigestion and I want to finish my lunch.” Tony replied. 

“Do you think Thor will be able to get through to him?” Steve asked. 

“Yeah, last time I saw him, he was pretty pissed at you,” Clint added. 

“It is his anger that I am counting on to reach the Director, and his honor to speak true, no matter how he feels regarding me personally,” Loki replied as he got to his feet. “Now, if you all don’t mind, more things arrived for the nursery this morning, I will be overseeing their placement,” he added and left. 

“Is it me or does he seem nervous?” Natasha asked. 

“Fen’s been away longer than Loki was able to care for him, I’d say he has reason to be nervous,” Tony explained. 

“I still can’t believe he has a kid, much less the one to give birth…” 

“Let it go, Bird-brain, it’s a sensitive subject. Just know he loves that kid and had him unfairly taken away, and he’s going to do all he can to protect him, just like me,” Tony interjected. 

“You mean us,” Steve corrected, getting nods from everyone, including Barton. 

Loki walked back in holding a plastic bag of sheets. “Who ordered pink bed sheets?” he asked, sounding miffed. 

Tony grinned. “I did, and you’ll notice they’re not kid size.” 

Loki looked at the tag and raised a brow. “You ordered Heimdall pink bed sheets?” 

“Yeah, the man looked like he needs to get in touch with his feminine side,” Tony smirked, who was joined by a laugh from Loki and Natasha, while Clilnt smirked, Steve shook his head and Bruce just looked lost. 

******  
Loki was a basket case, though only Tony knew this for sure, as he watched the man keep busy with every task possible, including making late afternoon tea for Bruce and any who would want it. In between Tony had checked up on his suites and played in his workshop a bit testing his new ability to indeed fire a repulser beam from his hand; way cool! Tony was just coming up to discuss his ability with his husband and the others sitting in the living area, when a loud rumble filled the air and those who had traveled by it before knew it was the BiFrost. 

“Heimdall is here,” Clint said being the closest to the window. 

Loki froze, tray with the fresh tea he had just made in hand, his eyes wide with panic, meeting Tony’s. //What do I do?// he asked.

Tony beamed at him with love and understanding. “Go get your son,” he said softly and chuckled as the tray barely made it onto the edge of a table only to crash to the floor as Loki started moving in the direction of the stairs which would lead to the landing pad. He moved slow at first, then sped up until he was running the last bit of distance, Tony and the others not far behind him. 

Loki ran outside and saw Heimdall surrounded by several large trunks and holding a small boy still wrapped in Tyr’s black cloak. He quickly closed the distance between them and held out his arms for Heimdall to hand over the boy and was pleased the man didn’t hesitate in doing so. Loki shifted the still sleeping boy in his arms and hugged him tightly to his body, then eased up after a moment to place a kiss on his forehead and froze. “What…what is this?” he asked, his voice breaking as he stared at his child, then up at Heimdall with fury in his eyes. “What is the meaning of this? Who dared to harm my child?” Loki shouted. “Tell me or I will gut you where you stand!” he demanded.

“Babe,” Tony asked, moving behind him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. “What’s wrong?” 

Loki turned with tears and fury in his eyes and nodded toward his sleeping child. “He was perfect and look what has been done to him,” he snarled, not angry at his husband, but at those who dared to harm his boy. 

Tony looked and saw a red scar that went down the middle of the boy’s face from mid forehead to just under his chin and he knew the same anger Loki did, even if he was not the boy’s father, it felt just as righteous. He glared at Heimdall, “you best do some explaining and fast,” he snarled. 

Heimdall remained his ever cool and controlled self. “No harm was to come to the child, thus the stasis Odin had created was to be placed around the Little Prince. Tyr said all was well when he left, but one of his men was left behind to assure the stasis was completed before they departed. Tyr takes full responsibility for what has occurred and has vowed to hunt the traitor down and bring him to you for his just fate and in modest compensation, gifts his cloak to the Little Prince,” Heimdall replied. 

“But what did they do?” Loki demanded.   
Heimdall remained silent for a moment, looking grieved himself. “The child was in wolf form and the…culprit placed a sword through his maw to prevent him from crying out, or so it is believed. Though it could be he attacked the child and the sword became part of the stasis preventing any further action.” 

Tony had to hold Loki, who was shaking in blind fury, his own temper not that far behind. “Who did this?” he asked, knowing Loki would want to know as well. 

When Heimdall hesitated, Loki snapped. “Tell me!” 

“The sword and last man left behind was Balder.” Heimdall glanced a way in shame and grief. 

“Balder!” Loki shouted in fury. “I want his head on a platter! I want his entrails shoved down his throat! How dare he touch a prince of Asgard, especially one he pretended to be so kind to!” 

“Love,” Tony said, hoping to calm his husband down a bit. “Love, listen to me,” he said, managing to get Loki’s attention. “What if it wasn’t him, but another of Amora’s illusions? After all they went to a great deal of trouble to set this all up, yes?” 

Loki was quiet and let Tony’s words and the wind move through him and as his child shifted, the spell starting to wear off as Odin promised, he took a calming breath. “Very well, I will leave Tyr to his quest to bring forth justice and will let you and Odin deem if Balder is truly guilty or not, as I know at this moment I would not be unbiased.” 

Heimdall nodded. “I have also brought salves to tend the wound to heal it further, as Odin bid we bring him to you as quickly as possible as he vowed. The healer Eldea advised me to inform you that with time the scar will vanish and the salve will aid in any discomfort the young prince might experience. Also, she said she would be joining us in three days as she needs to tie up her affairs before departing.” 

“Why is she coming here?” Tony asked. 

“She said that it would be practical to be close to her charges as they are all here,” Heimdall replied. 

“Anthony,” Loki said, tears still falling down his cheeks, though the anger was for the moment contained. //They hurt my child,// he said mentally. 

//I’m sorry, babe, but they won’t do it again and we’ll make those that did this pay, I swear it,// Tony vowed. “Let’s get you all inside,” he then suggested, leading Loki back, leaving Heimdall and handy enough, Steve to get all the luggage Heimdall brought. 

Once inside, Tony guided Loki to their love seat and they sat together as the little boy shifted even more, sleepy eyes beginning to flutter awake. “Looks like I won,” Tony said softly, but with a huge grin on his face. 

Loki looked up confused. “Won what?” 

“I made a bet with myself that the kid here would have your amazing eyes, and he does,” Tony replied warmly. 

Suddenly the dark haired prince opened his eyes and his smile lit up the room, his emerald green eyes, the same as Tony adored in his husband beamed with delight as he spotted Loki holding him. “Mor-Mor,” he squealed and leaped as if he’d never been in stasis at all and hugged him, which brought fresh tears to Loki’s eyes. 

“What’s more-more mean?” Clint asked. 

“What are you talking about he said mommy,” Tony replied, not understanding the question. 

“No, he said more-more,” Clint replied, Bruce and Natasha nodded, Steve still showing Heimdall around. 

“Love, they are right,” Loki replied, while still hugging his child tightly, the little boy squealing in delight. “You have the All-speak, which will translate any and all you hear, say and read, but a child is too young to gain such ability, so the others will hear his exact words.” Loki explained. 

“Oh, well, it came across as mommy,” Tony smirked. 

The small boy stopped squealing and then said something which Tony grinned at, but Loki looked a bit devastated at hearing. “What did he say?” Bruce asked. 

“He wants down,” Tony explained. 

“Can’t mommy hold you a bit longer my dear heart?” Loki asked, obviously not ready to let the boy go after just getting him back. 

Tony covered his mouth with his hand to hide the smile, as the boy once more demanded to get down, his big green eyes taking in everything around him, his curiosity in full force. “I bet he takes after you, dear.” He said, no longer able to hide the laughter as the boy squirmed out of Loki’s hold and plopped on the ground, the cloak falling to the carpet, showing he was dressed in a pair of black shorts with a green shirt; so like his mother. 

Steve came back alone and sat on the sofa next to Clint, where Natasha sat on the arm rest. Bruce took the recliner, feeling unsure of what to do in this situation; he was glad to see he was not the only one by the expressions on the other Avengers’ faces. 

It took only a moment for the Fenrir to get to his feet, the cloak left behind and begin his explorations, starting with Natasha. He beamed up at her and patted her leg. “Rauor” he called out with a delightful squeal then moved to Clint, “Fugl” he announced, then to Steve, “Blar” and then to Bruce, whose lap he climbed in, not being deterred in any way by the gapping expression on Bruce’s and everyone else’s face. “Groenn, liki,” Fenrir announced very pleased with himself. 

“What did he just say?” Steve asked, having gotten a quick explanation from Natasha bout the boy only speaking his native language.

Loki laughed with delight himself. “My son seems to be quiet intuitive, even at such a young age,” he said. “As to what he said, he referred to each of you appropriately,” Loki added. “He said red,” indicating Natasha, “bird” nodding at Clint, “blue for yourself Captain and green for Dr. Banner. He also said he liked you,” Loki grinned in Bruce’s direction. 

“He does?” Bruce asked in surprise, and why did he call me green? I mean I’m not even wearing the color?” Bruce inquired. 

“As I said he seems to be quiet intuitive, he can sense something about all of you and has identified you as he sees you, which means he doesn’t see the green…Hulk as a threat, which I am truly grateful for,” Loki explained. 

“Wow, kid’s got an eye, that’s for sure, but um…he kind of skipped me,” Tony said, feeling a bit left out. 

“Dear heart, come here, I want to introduce you to someone,” Loki said, holding out his arms and a warm loving smile on his face, seeing as Fenrir was bouncing in delight upon Banner’s lap, babbling away at the poor doctor. The child looked at his mother and climbed down without hesitation and ran to Loki and climbed into his lap, and curled into his arms, a thumb going to his mouth as he seemed to know Loki wanted him to meet Tony; his eyes wide and staring at him. 

“It is alright dear heart, this man is Anthony Stark, he is my husband and if you allow him, he will be your father…” 

“Dad, or Papa, but let’s avoid Father, shall we?” Tony said, knowing both of them had issues with the term in their past. 

Loki grinned and nodded. “He will be your Dad, if you let him. I promise he will be very good to you, my little cub,” Loki said and kissed his boy on the head. 

“Hey champ,” Tony said, feeling a thousand kinds of nervous as he looked into the wide green eyes still staring at him, looking unsure. “I want you to know that I don’t have to be your dad if you don’t want me to, but I love your mother very much and promise to protect you both, okay. We can just be friends if…” Tony didn’t get to say more as the boy had made up his mind and launched himself into Tony’s arms. 

Tony was caught off guard for a long moment, then he melted into the child’s hug and held him tightly, his heart long since lost to this precious child of his husband. “I think we’ll get along just fine,” he said looking at Loki who now sported a few tears of joy instead of the sorrow from earlier. 

“I think so too,” Loki said, finally feeling complete, having his family together for the first time in ages. He wished his mother was here to see this, when warmth filled his chest around her markings and he knew then that in some way, she was, and even if he and Anthony had a long road ahead of them thanks to her sacrifice he knew in his heart that all would be well. 

***End of Chapter 12***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: This is the translation from old Norse to English. Please note my computer cannot produce the correct characters to indicate the correct spelling. This is as close as I could get. 
> 
> Rauor = Red  
> Groenn – green  
> Blar-blue  
> Fugl = Bird  
> Faoir – Father  
> Mother – Mooir  
> Liki-like
> 
> Side note: this was never meant to be such a long story, so I'm trying my best to get it to a reasonable conclusion and answer so many questions presented. Thank you for your support and patience.

**Author's Note:**

> This was to be only a single chapter, but my daughter wanted to see more so, if no one objects, there will be more chapters. Also, I personally don't think of Frigga as a minor character, but she isn't a main one either, thus the choice in warning.


End file.
